Death and His Pieces in a Game of Chess
by Lapsed judgement
Summary: With his final year of high school just about to begin, Ichigo has transferred to the well-regarded Kuoh Academy. One night a few days before the start of the school year, his Zanpakuto breaks in a fight, and he finds himself with new powers and new groups to contend with. Harem. *Under construction*
1. First Step in a Wider World

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Shout-out to PMers, Reviewers, and others who showed interest in my concept base for this fanfic, 'A call to crossover fans'. Preliminary notes are as follows:**

**-Canon is all manga chapters up to the Lost Agent of the Shinigami Arc. The movies and filler do not apply.**

**-The Lost Agent of the Shinigami Arc occurred at the end of Ichigo's second-to-last year of high school.**

**-Karakura Town is much larger than in canon.**

**-Spoilers for the Thousand-Year Blood War Arc**

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

At this time of year Kuoh Academy was abandoned. The opulent school halls and classrooms were closed and bare of decoration, as students enjoyed their summer break. For a few more weeks the entire campus, from the several buildings to the sports fields would be closed until the school year resumed. Most students were outside with their friends, and if you were to ask any of them about school most would probably give a confused look and tell you to come back to them when the school year began. But Ichigo Kurosaki, on the other hand, had school on his mind.

The teenager was dressed casually, in attire that was best for being outdoors, while the principal wore a pantsuit and looked more like she was ready for a business meeting. The two currently stood inside the Kuoh Academy gymnasium, with Ichigo looking over the facilities under the watchful eye of the school's principal. Kuoh had a few banners, though most were several years old and were clearly marked for the school's girl's teams.

This wasn't a surprise to Ichigo, as Kuoh up until very recently had been an all-girls school, with a change occurring a few years ago that had made the school coeducational. From what he had heard the transition had been made since Kuoh's enrollment rate had been flagging, and to try and reverse the decline the school had changed its policy.

"Mr. Kurosaki? What do you think?" the principal asked, interrupting Ichigo's train of thought.

"You can just call me Ichigo," Ichigo replied. "And the gym here looks fine."

"Any questions?" she asked.

"Well, I'm curious about the sports situation here. How are Kuoh's boy's teams?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I would say the situation is not in your favor. Certainly the girl's teams have enough players and are well set up, but the boys have been struggling for a bit due to the fact that we haven't been able to enroll as many of them as we'd like," the principal explained. "The soccer team's enrollment has been strong for several years, so you could probably try out there."

Somehow, Ichigo wasn't surprised about this fact. Kuoh still had a strong reputation as being a 'girlie school', which had manifested itself when Ichigo had announced his decision to transfer. Keigo had almost fallen over with laughter. Then Ichigo had gotten to him, and Keigo fell over for a different reason. Despite this, Ichigo was sure that somehow he would miss the idiot, not to mention everyone else.

And not having a good sports program was going to hurt his finances, now that he thought about it. At Karakura High with his job with Ms. Unagiya and the exorbitant prices he had weaseled out of the various sports teams he had made quite a bit. But now, with a weak sports program and the commute to and from Kuoh having caused him to quit working for Ikumi, his income had dried up.

"I'll definitely consider it," Ichigo said, as having something to do would be good.

"Any more questions?" the principal asked.

"None here," he replied.

"Well, that concludes our tour of the facilities. But before you leave for Karakura Town I think I should have a talk with you," the principal said.

Thus the two walked out of the gym and through the various halls and across the school grounds to the main building, where the principal's office was housed. A few more flights of stairs and finally they reached the office. Besides the filing cabinet, desk, and chair for the principal, two chairs and a few abstract artworks lined the walls. Ichigo sat in one of the chairs, while the principal took her seat.

"I presume you know why you're here?" the principal asked, keeping her eyes on Ichigo's face. The Shinigami kept his face relaxed and composed.

"This is about my record, isn't it?" he answered.

"Correct. You most definitely have the scores to get in, though I and the admissions staff were a bit concerned considering the sheer number of fights that were listed after your name."

Ichigo sighed, and then provided a counterpoint.

"Not my fault I was born with orange hair," Ichigo said, and the principal raised an eyebrow.

"You don't dye your hair?" she asked.

"This is how it's always been," he said, and the eyebrow lowered back down.

"I see. Well, in any case, upon meeting you and seeing you I have to say that I'm not too concerned about you causing problems here. But if there are any altercations with you involved I assure you that it will make me seriously reconsider my decision," the principal said, a stern look on her face.

"I understand completely," Ichigo said.

"Excellent. In that case our business is done here," the principal said.

Ichigo stood up and shook her hand before leaving the room. A few minutes later and he was out the door, straightening his jacket for the brief walk to the train station the provided service between Karakura Town and its sole suburb to the north. It wasn't quite an hour's journey, though the trip was long enough that Ichigo would need to wake up earlier than in previous years so he could get to school on time.

Of course, beyond the mundane things, Ichigo was hoping this year would be normal for high school. While certainly the second year had been more normal due to his loss of powers after the war, the Fullbringer infiltration into his personal life had left a bitter taste in his mouth when he looked back on the year, and had strained the already distant relationship with his friends.

Walking down the streets, Ichigo was surprised that despite the pleasant weather there weren't that many people out. Cars did not drive down the street, no children played outside, and no owners with their pets roamed the streets. Perhaps Ichigo was too used to the busier city environment, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with the situation. Now more alert, Ichigo began to jog to the train, and took quick looks over his shoulder from time to time as he checked for anything following him.

Despite his exercise in paranoia, there was still nothing. However, enough combat experience had taught Ichigo the value of exercising a little patience. A faint cry could be heard in the distance, and Ichigo jumped up, twisting his body to the side to try and minimize his body as a target. Despite his efforts, Ichigo gave a yell as something searing hot grazed his side. He gave a yell, but did not lose his focus and after reaching the ground again he began to run, ignoring the searing pain and reaching into his pocket for the Substitute Shinigami badge he kept with him all at times.

Ichigo also noted the yellow spear that had sliced through the sidewalk, and had been firmly planted in the ground. It looked like lightning, yet it had not been fired in a short burst. It looked more like a spear to him. Regardless of what it was, it burned, and every move Ichigo made reminded him of this fact, with a flare of pain with every stride as he made himself a moving, hard to hit target. All the while he searched for his attacker, trying to locate whoever had attack him.

"You're not a fool," remarked a voice, the tone haughty and sounding feminine. "Though certainly you have no idea about how to use all that power of yours, do you?"

Ichigo looked up, and noted that there seemed to be a winged woman flying several feet directly above him. She was beautiful, with long blue hair that covered her left eye, and she was well-endowed and maybe a few inches shorter than he was. A gold necklace around her neck vaguely reminded him of the voluptuous Rangiku Matsumoto's keepsake, and her clothes were a dark purple, closed jacket that showed off her cleavage and a skirt of the same color that showed off her legs. Her expression was grim, though her eyes had a sort of gleam to them.

"What are you?" Ichigo asked, glaring at her while clutching his side.

"My name is Kalawarner, and I'm here to kill you. As for your question, I am a Fallen Angel," she replied.

Now that he had some more information to work form later, Ichigo moved, quickly drawing out his substitute badge and moving to press it to his chest. At the same time, Kalawarner had begun to create two glowing objects, one in each hand. As Ichigo felt the sensation of his soul leaving his body he charged forward with a burst of shunpo, reaching out to catch Kalawarner's wrists. The Fallen Angel had already cocked her arm back, and hurled a glowing bolt down.

Already aware of what the bolts could do, Ichigo did nothing to try and impede the bolt's path, and instead continued moving forward and slamming his body into Kalawarner's while grabbing her empty hand's wrist. A brief struggle followed, as Ichigo tried to keep from getting stabbed or maimed by the bolt that was still in Kalawarner's hand, while the Fallen Angel tried to keep him from grabbing her arm.

A minute of grappling and growls of anger and frustration later and Ichigo had Kalawarner's arms restricted. As he tried to get the blue-haired woman to drop her spear, which she was trying with all her might to hold on to and to get to touch some part of him. While Ichigo's abilities allowed him to simply stand on air, Kalawarner behaved more like a bird, as she beat her wings to not only stay aloft, but also as a way of providing extra force to her efforts to tug and pull her arms out of Ichigo's grasp.

With every second it seemed as though Ichigo wasn't getting any results, and Kalawarner edged her bolt closer and closer to his exposed hands and forearms. Deciding to concede this battle, Ichigo brought his legs up and let go of Kalawarner's wrists. A confident expression came and went as Kalawarner realized Ichigo had released her, but a look of shock replaced it as Ichigo forcefully kicked her in the stomach, sending her careening through the air.

With the Fallen Angel disoriented and off balance, Ichigo checked his human body. When he had rushed Kalawarner he had hoped that the surprise and some good luck would keep his body safe, but this was not how things had played out. Lying in the middle of the sidewalk, Ichigo could see the bolt firmly embedded in his body's torso, pinning the flesh and blood form to the side of the road. Ichigo left the air, and knelt down next to his body. Drawing his massive sword from the bindings on his back, Ichigo looked around for Kalawarner. He would need to make this quick, as he wanted his human body to survive.

"Well, now I'm curious. What, Ichigo Kurosaki, are you?" Kalawarner asked.

Ichigo stood up and turned his head to the right, considering whether he should answer the question. Kalawarner was flying only a few feet above the ground now, a new set of spears glowing in her hands, though she carefully kept her distance. Besides the question, of course, Ichigo also wondered how she had gotten his name. He was going to have to investigate all of this.

"I am a Substitute Shinigami," Ichigo said.

"A death god? You certainly don't fit the style of Hades' people, Kurosaki. What are you?" Kalawarner mused to herself, trailing off into her thoughts.

Ichigo wasn't sure as to whether he should answer the question, and merely glared at her. A minute's pause went by as the two enemies recuperated and considered their next move. Then, Kalawarner's right arm went back and Ichigo moved forward.

As the bolt launched forward Ichigo took a gamble and swung upward to his left, a scowl on his face as he cleaved the spear in two. He then launched forward with shunpo, bringing his sword up so he could bear down with his weight and momentum as much as possible.

Kalawarner wisely chose not to throw her remaining spear, and instead brought the glowing weapon up and tried to parry the strike. To Ichigo's surprise both his sword and Kalawarner's spear chattered, with the force Ichigo bringing to the strike sending Kalawarner sprawling onto the sidewalk, a groan escaping the Fallen Angel's lips as she lay in pain.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was worried. The fragments of his blade lay scattered around the sidewalk and grass of the street, leaving Ichigo with a jagged wreck that was the remaining part of his sword attached to the hilt he held. And, slowly, Ichigo looked down as the remaining parts of his sword seemed to turn to putty, going from a solid to a more liquid consistency. He let his blade slide out of his hand, mesmerized at what he was seeing due to a mixture of shock and horror. What the hell had happened to his blade?

* * *

Kalawarner began to pick herself up off the street, wincing at the pain that came from her wings. A quick look around confirmed that she was still in the human town, and that Kurosaki and his doppelganger were still there. The Fallen Angel adjusted her wings and noted the scrapes on her elbows, which were causing her to bleed in a few places. The way her lower legs hurt on the back side was probably a good sign that she was also injured there as well. For now, however, she needed to check her wings.

For any of the races that were lumped together as being a part of 'the Three Factions', keeping their wings intact was a concern, as not only were they a sign of power and status, but they also provided a combat bonus due to the edge flight could give over grounded enemies, like humans and other proxies. As Kalawarner felt her wings up and down and visually examined what she could see, she noted that Kurosaki seemed intrigued by something happening to the pieces of his broken sword, which seemed to have become a liquid substance that reminded Kalawarner of liquid mercury.

In particular, one piece seemed to be forming near her, the liquid first creating a small pool, undisturbed as it seemed to be waiting for the other liquid remains to come together. Several of these small pools lined the sidewalk, and Kalawarner had to put the number at around fifteen. She had now stopped her wing inspection and like her target was now staring aimlessly at what was happening with the broken sword.

Slowly, the small pools began to build up, making a vaguely cylindrical shape, as though they were the miniature form of some massive tower or skyscraper. Kalawarner was curious as to what they were, and she slowly and stealthily made her way forward so she could be close to one of the pieces. A few more seconds passed and it seemed to have stopped its formation process.

The final form of the fragment was one that Kalawarner recognized, though it was not in the color she usually associated with it. It was a black chess piece, a pawn to be specific, short and with a rounded head. This was the nearest piece, though the others that Kalawarner could see strewn about the sidewalk seemed to all go together as one side of a chess set.

"Fascinating," she murmured, and Kalawarner picked up the pawn, rubbing its shiny, glossy exterior and examining it.

Her inspection was interrupted, however, by a grunt from Ichigo. Looking up at the orange-haired 'Shinigami', Kalawarner noted that Ichigo was on his hands and knees as the pieces one-by-one returned to him. Each one seemed to touch his chest and be absorbed, though her target's reaction seemed more like he was being punched in the stomach. Perhaps this was a side effect of a 'Shinigami' ability?

Eventually, however, there was only one piece left to reclaim: the one Kalawarner held. Rather than let go, she decided to test what would happen if she refused to give up the chess piece. The response was almost immediate, with the piece struggling to get itself out of her grip and go to the Shinigami. Despite her best efforts, even Kalawarner had to admit she was having a difficult time holding on to the piece, and the effort required to hold on to it seemed to increase with the passing of time.

As she held on to it, straining, Kalawarner noticed Ichigo looking up at her, a grimace on his face. Almost immediately after this the pawn ceased its struggling. Tentatively, Kalawarner opened her hand, wondering if this was some sort of ploy. Then, the piece seemed to sink into her hand, and a flash of light emanated from her palm.

"What the hell?" she heard Kurosaki say, but Kalawarner's focus was directed elsewhere.

Right now, the Fallen Angel felt like something was rearranging her insides and putting all of her organs on overdrive. Despite this awful feeling, at the same time Kalawarner felt like she had been just given a lot of caffeine. Raw power seemed to crackle at her fingertips, a sense of euphoria flooding through her body. And damn, it felt good, even if she was a little scared. Gradually, the sense of power seemed to rise like a tidal wave, and Kalawarner felt herself let out a bloodcurdling scream. And then, something struck her over the head, and she slipped into unconsciousness…

* * *

It was an odd realm, for its skies and ground were skyscrapers. They seemed placed upon their side, as the two individuals within the realm stood upon windows, unmoving. One was clad in white, with sickly pale skin. A frenzied look occupied his face, and his grin directly contrasted his companion. Clad primarily in black with a grim look on his face, the two seemed to gaze at each other a time until the black one broke the silence.

"I never intended to hurt him, Zangetsu."

"Oh, I know that. I still don't care. The King is going to find out about the truth, whether you like it or not. And then he and I am going to make sure he does everything with my Bankai," Zangetsu replied with a slasher grin seemingly glued to his face.

"Why did you set up that Fallen Angel with that piece?"

Zangetsu shrugged before turning away from his companion. Gazing above at the skyscrapers around him, he seemed to think for a brief moment.

"That girl was very fine. Very, very fine. And since Fallen Angels must have done something to become fallen, with any luck I chose one that got in trouble for lust!" Zangetsu had a very happy look on his face as he answered the question.

"Ichigo is not going to be happy."

"Oh, you better believe it! Especially when round two for the King-and-Horse positions comes around!" Zangetsu cackled.

* * *

Ichigo stood over Kalawarner, panting for breath, as the Fallen Angel collapsed onto the pavement. Going back and picking up his body, Ichigo prepared to get out of the suburb. He held his limp body bridal-style, careful so that the bolt wouldn't touch any part of himself or his shihakusho. His body hurt like hell, but he had other things on his mind. For one, if he had a weapon Ichigo probably would have taken care of Kalawarner, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with using his hands, not to mention time was not on his side since he needed to get his body medical attention as soon as he possibly could. And of course, she was defenseless right now.

To get back to Karakura Town for someone like Ichigo was a simple matter. All it took was some shunpo and practice, which Ichigo had. And it didn't hurt that he had been taught by one of the best shunpo users, though Yoruichi Shihouin certainly had the strangest of habits…..

Shaking his head and clearing his rambling thoughts, Ichigo used a quick burst of shunpo to gain some altitude, hovering many yards above the roofs of the suburban households that lay below him. Ichigo re-shifted his body, and turned in the direction of Karakura Town. Then, he was off.

Below the teenager landscapes flashed by, blurry due to the extreme speeds Ichigo was traveling at. After a few minutes of travel Ichigo slowed down, and took stock of his location and making some necessary changes to his trajectory. With his fixes complete Ichigo took off again, this time angling himself so that he also began to increase his height above the ground. Once he got to the city proper he would probably need to do another check for his position, and he wanted to avoid any exposure to the mortal world.

Eventually Ichigo entered the city limits and after another pit stop he was on his way to his neighborhood, though he wanted somewhere in particular: the Urahara Shop. While its proprietor, the exiled Shinigami scientist Kisuke Urahara, was often a bit too moronic than needed, Kisuke knew a lot about just about any conceivable subject, and Ichigo had a feeling that the other Shinigami would have the answers he wanted.

Touching down in the small courtyard just outside of Urahara's shop, Ichigo propped the body up against his shoulder and reached for the door. It was a bit of a struggle, but ultimately Ichigo managed to get himself and his cargo inside. Once inside he found one of Urahara's two assistants sweeping away at the floor.

"Hey, Ururu, is Hat-n-Clogs here?" he asked.

The rarely talkative girl gave a nod, and led him further into the shop. While it masqueraded as a candy store, Urahara often used his shop as a front for selling essential goods to Shinigami stationed in Karakura and to do private experiments. And it looked like Ichigo would finally learn where Urahara did his dirty work, as Ururu guided him to what seemed to be the shop's physical basement, not the special training area that also existed. Inside, Kisuke Urahara tinkered away at what looked like an open heart, most likely a new project.

"Ah, Ichigo! What has happened that your favorite humble shopkeeper has warranted a visit?" Kisuke greeted him warmly. Urahara looked a bit more unkempt than usual, most likely out of engrossment in his work. He gave an interested look at Ichigo's body.

"Hat-and-Clogs, something attacked me earlier on my way back from my new school," Ichigo said, tone accusatory.

Taking a look at the spear embedded in his body, Urahara nodded in agreement.

"Light spear. I suspect you had a run-in with a Fallen Angel, then?" he asked.

"That's what she called herself. What are they? You never mentioned them before," Ichigo angrily replied.

"Do you find it odd, Ichigo, that there only seems to be one afterlife, which serves as a medium for the reincarnation cycle?" Kisuke asked, tone serious. "Nearly every mythical pantheon or widespread belief system has had or still has a supernatural equivalent. Soul Societies exist in nearly every nation on Earth, serving as embodiments of the reincarnation cycle. There's a heaven, and you yourself have sent souls for punishment in hell."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo demanded.

"A number of reasons. It's viewed as need-to-know information, for one. Two, you have no rank within Soul Society. Captains, Lieutenants, and sometimes up to Sixth Seats are made aware of these facts," Kisuke explained.

"I've got the power of a Captain," Ichigo grumbled.

"And none of the sense or responsibilities. Why didn't you simply ask your dad for help?" Kisuke asked, changing the subject.

Ichigo gave a grimace and shifted his human body. "It's my dad. The old man's still a fool, did you know he's started attacking me in the mornings again? No way am I going to him."

To this, Urahara chuckled.

"And something happened to Zangetsu."

"Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming, Ichigo." Urahara said, after stopping mid-chuckle.

Stepping outside of their current room and beckoning for Ichigo to follow him, the interested substitute followed, still holding his body. After stopping in one room to remove a long and thin package with a vague sword shape. Another short journey led the pair to the underground training room in the shop.

Stepping into the peaceful, natural surroundings, Urahara unwrapped the package, revealing an unmarked katana.

"I personally requested this sometime after your invasion of Soul Society," Urahara explained.

"Why? I'm guessing that this is a Zanpakuto, but I've already got Zangetsu," Ichigo interjected.

"Ichigo, most Shinigami gain their Zanpakuto after enrolling in the Shino Academy. They're given an Asauchi, a blank Zanpakuto that is molded into its end form based on the Shinigami's personality. Yet you never received a Zanpakuto."

"Then what have I been using all this time?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"We don't know. This blade was personally provided for you in the case that your current Zanpakuto failed you. Personally, I'm curious as to what will come from this Asauchi," Urahara explained.

Laying his body on the ground, Ichigo seemed to tense up, and then relaxed. He swallowed, before turning to take the blade from Urahara.

"I'd appreciate if you'd patch my body up," Ichigo said.

Urahara nodded, and Ichigo firmly grasped the Asauchi.

* * *

Ichigo was surprised to find himself in his Inner World in front of Zangetsu. The two seemed to look at one another silently, testing each other's wills to see who would speak first. Eventually, the area around them changed, with the skyscrapers that made up part of the realm breaking up and dissolving into water.

"Are you really Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

"No."

"Then who or what the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"I am the source of another power, one that directly opposed you becoming a Shinigami. When you first became a Shinigami I stepped in and took over the role of your powers. I limited you, in hopes that you would stay away from conflict." Zangetsu said, still calm.

"So how many lies have you told me?"

"Just that my name was Zangetsu."

"So who or what is the spirit of my Zanpakuto? You yourself said you aren't!" Ichigo angrily asked.

"The spirit of your blade has always been what you called your Inner Hollow. I drew its power when you needed strength, as it was willing to give it to you. When you battled Ulquiorra in Hueco Mundo, I did not save you, the Hollow did. It was always a manifestation of your real powers, a portion I could never suppress."

"I thought it wanted to take over, not help me. How can my Inner Hollow even be the spirit of my Zanpakuto?"

"As a Hollow, it believes in the concept of survival of the fittest. In order to protect you, it believed that you needed to overcome it. And now it believes that I am an obstacle that needs to be overcome. The Hollow is right, as I will no longer be able to work against my nature and for you for much longer."

"Why?"

"'After nine hundred years, he will regain his pulse. Ninety more and he will regain his wits. After nine more, he will regain his power. And in the span of nine days, he will reclaim the world,'" Zangetsu responded cryptically. "It was an honor to be your sword."

"And, I'm glad you were my sword, but Zangetsu-"

"Ichigo, I am not Zangetsu. It is time for you to use your true strength. My time is up."

The old man disappeared in a flash of light, and Ichigo found himself back in the training ground, carrying two black blades, one longer than the other. The pair of blades seemed to have a certain 'feel' to them, a sensation of 'correctness' that felt new to Ichigo. Looking up and away from himself and the blades, he found that the area around him had been flattened, with the exception of a small zone around the stairs back to the shop. As the dust settled, Ichigo noted the glowing, transparent orange barrier that was protecting the stairs. Inside the barrier Urahara and his assistant, the mustachioed Tessai Tsukubishi, crouched down. Standing above them was the massive figure of Hachigen Ushoda, the Vizard wearing his mask as he worked with the others to maintain the barrier that kept the stairs intact.

"Quite a bit of Reiatsu release there, Ichigo," Urahara called, a smile on his face.

**"Indeed,"** Hachi agreed, voice distorted as he put his hands on his mask and removed it, causing it to dissolve into particles of reishi.

"Now, I presume you'd like some sheathes for those?" Urahara asked. Ichigo nodded, and he followed the other beings out of the training ground…

* * *

"Hat-and-Clogs, what can you tell me about Fallen Angels?" Ichigo asked as he sat down in front of the shopkeeper.

Urahara briefly sat in silence, thinking to himself. Eventually, he looked up and began to speak.

"The Fallen Angels are part of the Three Factions-Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. They're the supernatural response to the belief in the one God of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. Millennia ago they fought an enormous war against each other, although they're under a shaky armistice right now. Skirmishing, according to information from before a hundred years ago, is very common."

"But why attack me? I'm not from the factions."

"Fallen Angels have always suffered from low numbers. Since the other two factions have often recruited human auxiliaries with ease and have developed a way to turn other supernatural races and humans into their own species, they have adopted a kill-empowered humans policy."

"How do you even know about that?"

"They've attacked World of the Living-stationed Shinigami in Gigai before. Which brings me to my next point: Fallen Angels are Angels who have given into earthly desires like wrath, greed, and especially lust. Some view their desires as something to indulge in every now and then; others are hedonists. Angels are supposed to be paragons of virtue, it's why those who get too interested in those desires become Fallen."

Ichigo paused for a moment to take in the information, scowling.

"What about Devils?"

"They're Angels who rebelled against their God over their views on treatment of humans. Devils share similar views on sin as Fallen Angels, but they are more inclined to encourage those activities in humans than to do them themselves. The Fallen Angels fought them in the Factions' Great War in hopes of redeeming themselves," Urahara explained.

"Which group should I trust?"

"None of them, although Angels are the least likely to turn on you or attempt to use you. Devils are most likely going to want to recruit you. Try to keep a low profile in the suburbs." Urahara warned. "There aren't any Angels, Devils, or Fallen Angels in Karakura Town."

"You're sure?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara put a hand to his chin as he reconsidered his answer.

"For now, yes. And Ichigo, you really should talk to your father about this."

Ichigo decided to swallow his pride and do what the shopkeeper advised.

* * *

"I heard you had…. An encounter," Isshin Kurosaki said.

Ichigo's father sat across from him at the family dinner table, his usually goofy expression and nonchalant attitude gone. This was a side of his father that Ichigo saw rarely, and to keep his father that way he was going to try and be compliant.

"That's right. A Fallen Angel," Ichigo said.

Isshin nodded, and hunkered down, his chin against his clasped hands. For a time Isshin thought on the matter, gazing intently at the tabletop.

"Are you interested in not transferring? With what I assumed from when you wanted to get away from the supernatural," Isshin said.

Ichigo thought about the situation for a second. This had been one of the factors that had driven him to Kuoh Academy, and he certainly was hesitant about going back to a more supernatural environment. And yet, the new powers, coupled with the new species that had holed themselves up in the suburb to the north, had certainly piqued his interest.

"I still want to transfer. I want to learn more about these Fallen Angels and whatever else is out there. Besides, it would be a waste of all that effort to have me go back to Karakura High" Ichigo replied.

"It isn't that hard to undo," Isshin remarked.

"Regardless, something happened out there. And I want to unravel this mystery," Ichigo said firmly.

"You're absolutely sure?" Isshin asked.

"Absolutely."

Isshin sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. A moment passed, and a bored Ichigo yawned. After another minute the man's head moved down so Isshin was looking at Ichigo right in the eyes. Ichigo felt a sense of dread creep over at the glint that had manifested in his father's eyes.

"Your new school resumes in a few weeks. And even with the time change, I assure you I won't miss out on the fatherly duty of waking you up!"

Ichigo facepalmed.

* * *

"Where is she?" Raynare asked.

Despite not being alone in the room she paced in, the Fallen Angel's companions knew that her question was rhetorical and should not be answered. Despite having sent Kalawarner out in the evening, it was already dark out and the Fallen Angel had yet to return to the abandoned church where they had set up camp.

The church itself was largely a mess. Having been abandoned since the 1990s due to the declining membership and the Angels' willingness to let encroaching Devils claim the city, it had regressed to being a wreck, and possibly the Devils had desecrated it. Admittedly Raynare and the others hadn't done much to help with fixing it up, but with any luck the exorcist troop that were coming could be cajoled into doing that particular job. Especially up here in the choir section, which overlooked the main area of the church, where one too many choir sections had left their trash.

Raynare sighed, and looked around her. Personally she was rather pale, with long black hair, and wore a lot of leather. Her currently present allies, Mittelt and Dohnaseek, stood in the corners of the room behind her. Mittelt was a short blonde who wore styles of clothing in the Gothic Lolita style. Dohnaseek was more of a gentleman, with a fedora and trench coat over a formal suit.

"Should we write her off as dead?" an irritated Mittelt asked, eyeing the door.

"No. Stay here," Raynare snapped.

Compared to the rest of the Grigori, Raynare knew her band were small fries. All of them had only one set of wings on their back, which had been the lowest rank available to angels in heaven. More or less it signified a power gap, and the hierarchy with the wing sets had carried over to some extent with Fallen Angel society. Amongst their little group, Raynare ruled, as she had the most experience and had largely dominated their activities. Thus, Mittelt obeyed her command, though the other Fallen Angel did not look happy.

Raynare turned back around and looked outside again, trying to make something out in the night sky. The church had poor illumination around it, but the street that led up to the dilapidated building was illuminated by the street lamps, and gave some degree of visibility. Raynare moved around, pressing her nose against the glass and peering outward, until her concentration the task at hand was interrupted by the slamming of the church doors below her and the others. The three Fallen Angels looked over the edge of the choir section, and waited for the person who had entered to walk out in the open. Raynare smirked as Kalawarner walked inside.

"Kalawarner!" Raynare boomed, her voice echoing through the church.

The Fallen Angel turned around and looked up at them before unfurling her wings and flying up to the choir section. She looked ruffled and seemed to be on edge, not really looking at them.

"Where have you been?" Mittelt haughtily asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Quieter," Kalawarner hissed. "I have an awful headache right now and I feel like something messed with my insides."

"So your target got away?" Raynare growled.

"What do you think?" Kalawarner sneered back.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Raynare yelled. "This was a simple job! Just kill that powerful human and come back! But no, you went along and failed, didn't you!?"

The frustration Raynare felt about the way things had gone soon morphed into fear as Kalawarner whipped around and picked her up by the neck before chokeslamming Raynare onto the hard floor of the room. Despite the confusion Raynare could tell by the bar of illumination around Kalawarner's left hand that a light spear had been formed. Kalawarner then planted a foot on Raynare's stomach, causing an undesired exhalation of air, and then put the light spear to Raynare's throat. Up close and personal Raynare could tell there was something wrong with the spear. Black energy with a hint of white surged through the spear, adding more colors to the glowing yellow.

"Be quiet," Raynare snarled. The other Fallen Angels stayed back, merely watching the proceedings.

Raynare began to breathe harder as the light spear moved closer to her neck…..


	2. First Days of Kuoh

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect.**

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

"We're supposed to wear these?"

"These are the school uniforms at Kuoh Academy, Raynare," Dohnaseek explained.

"How do people wear these?" Raynare asked, incredulous.

"By not dressing like a hooker who loves to whip people," Mittelt snidely replied.

Kalawarner and Raynare were inspecting the uniforms that they were required to wear to school. Raynare seemed irritated by the selection of clothes that didn't seem set for usage in a sadist-masochist setting. It was amusing for Kalawarner and the others to see her so flustered. Raynare was always looking to be on top in several ways, one of which being in the Fallen Angel hierarchy.

Kalawarner watched, bemused, as Raynare attempted to put on the shirt that was part of the uniform. Her boss fumbled awkwardly with the button up shirt, before giving up and moving on to the skirt. When she finally finished up, it took Mittelt another minute in order to readjust things.

Kalawarner suspected Raynare's problem came from the fact that Fallen Angel society was so sexually liberal. Most of the first Fallens had been expelled for lust-related transgressions, and that trend continued to the modern day. Formerly celibate Angels rarely returned to the fold, and earthly temptations were often difficult to resist. With such a liberal society, it was considered acceptable to wear anything from Raynare's outfit to something more elaborate or conservative like Dohnaseek's suit or Mittelt's dress.

"You're going to need to change your appearance, you know," Mittelt said, jerking Kalawarner from her thoughts.

"Why?" Kalawarner asked.

"Kurosaki has already seen you, right? He'll be able to recognize you with ease," Mittelt explained.

"How do you recommend I do that, though? I don't want some human cutting me open for plastic surgery!" Kalawarner demanded.

"Just change your hairstyle and cut it short with a glamour. Lose a bit of height, shrink your breasts, and go for a younger-looking face," Dohanseek said, as though he were reading from a list.

"Where'd you get those ideas?"

"Standard Grigori glamour procedure for women."

"Why would you read that?"

Before Dohnaseek could answer, something ripped. Raynare was viciously tearing the uniform from her body as Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek watched. The nude Fallen Angel paused upon finishing, breathing hard, and then stalked off for one of her outfits.

* * *

"GOO-"

The speaker, a man with black hair and the start of a beard was interrupted by a well-executed strike to his stomach before being thrown out of an open window. Ichigo sighed in irritation, not even turning his head in response to the barely audible groans of pain. He looked down at himself, face unreadable. Clad in the black Kuoh Academy uniform, Ichigo missed the old gray Karakura High uniform he'd worn for the past few years. He felt like he was wearing a suit rather than school clothes.

Grimacing, the tired teenager left his room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Neither of his sisters were present, owing to the earliness of his awakening. Since taking the train to school took much longer than his commute to Karakura High, Ichigo needed to wake up earlier to arrive on time. With Kuoh's faculty already wary of his activities, he needed to make a good impression. Quickly fixing breakfast, Ichigo continued to eat even as his father entered the room.

"Good reflexes!" Isshin grunted approvingly.

"I thought we were over this."

"You must always be ready for any attack, Ichigo!" Isshin responded, a grin on his face.

Scowling, Ichigo finished his meal and dealt with his dishes. Picking up his bag, Ichigo headed towards the door and prepared to leave.

"With all the girls at that school, you had better bring back a third daughter!" his father called.

"In your dreams, old man!" Ichigo replied.

Exiting his house, Ichigo made his way towards the train station. He was ready, albeit apprehensive. There was nobody he knew at Kuoh.

* * *

The school building was certainly impressive. Kuoh was unusual in that it combined all aspects of education in one school. This mean that it required a much larger campus than most schools to accommodate students of all levels. The grounds outside the building were equally impressive. Compared to Kuoh, Karakura High was nothing.

Ichigo stepped into the building, passing buzzing hallways as he walked towards his first class. He occasionally garnered suspicious looks from other students, most likely over his sullen appearance and orange hair. Since many of the students lived in the area, they could easily walk to Kuoh and therefore didn't wake up as early as he did.

Ichigo eventually transitioned to a more neutral expression, and the looks became more infrequent. Edging through the crowd of students, Ichigo finally arrived at his classroom. To his surprise, he was not the only one in Kuoh with an odd hair color. A very well endowed red-haired girl spoke to another, black haired girl close to a window. The vibrant red made Ichigo's more muted, natural orange appear almost ordinary. As he stepped past, he caught the eye of the redhead, gave a nod, and passed by before colliding with something.

"Sorry!"

The speaker was a girl with blue hair. No wonder nobody really focused on his hair here. The girl's hair was tied back into a ponytail behind her back, and she seemed to blush slightly. Her face was vaguely familiar to Ichigo, although it was hard to place where he might have seen her before.

"No, it's nothing. I probably should've been watching where I was going," he replied politely, albeit embarrassed. Their peers had turned to look at them after the sudden outburst, though they quickly turned back to their conversations.

"Anyway, my name's Tsumetai Tenshi. And you are…?" the now-identified Tsumetai introduced herself, and Ichigo noted that she blushed slightly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm new here," Ichigo gruffly replied.

"Oh, really? Me too! What's your homeroom?" Tsumetai asked eagerly.

"Class 3B."

"That's odd, because I'm in the same class," Tsumetai said.

Ichigo shrugged, and continued on his way. Tsumetai followed behind him, occasionally asking questions on where he was from and why he'd transferred. Her chatter alleviated some of his worries about intimidating other students. So far the entire Kuoh experience had been just short of surreal.

Keigo hadn't loudly announced his presence. Orihime hadn't said hello. Tatsuki wasn't prying Chizuru away from Orihime. No one from Karakura High was present. Rather than a sea of gray uniforms, it was black, and for the girls, black and white. However, it was new and certainly interesting for Ichigo.

* * *

The tug was gone. It had gradually decreased to something akin to a dull throb as the nights went on, and had become mostly unnoticeable after some time in Kuoh, but now it was gone. All thanks to Ichigo Kurosaki, it seemed. Since her encounter with him, there had been absolutely no tug. At the same time, she had to admit she found him somewhat attractive, albeit thick-headed. She had come across as a bit overeager, but it should've been more of a positive to a hormonal teenager like Ichigo. Regardless, she would continue to try and get his confidence.

Another point that worried her was that the sword from earlier could be discovered by either a curious Mittelt or bored Dohnaseek. She had no idea as to the swords' purpose, only that she had found it after her attack on Ichigo. Perhaps it operated as some sort of curse? Hades' reapers were enigmatic at best and usually stuck to their own kind. The weapon itself required more investigation.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to face the familiar voice of Tsumetai. He was only a block away from Kuoh, having begun his long journey home.

"Yo, Tsumetai," Ichigo answered casually.

"You said you're going to the train, right? My house is near there. Can I walk with you?"

"Sure," Ichigo replied.

The two students set off on their way, chatting and sometimes lapsing into silence. Eventually, a few blocks from the train, Tsumetai stopped.

"Your house is around here?" Ichigo asked. Tsumetai nodded in reply.

"Thanks for walking with me, Ichigo. See you tomorrow!" Tsumetai said, a smile on her face.

"See you tomorrow as well," Ichigo replied, giving a slight smile. He went his way, and Tsumetai seemed to continue on hers. But if Ichigo had turned around, he would have seen a smirk on the face of his new friend.

* * *

"If I catch you with that crap again, you three…." Ichigo growled.

The second day of school had gone smoothly until his encounter with the school's 'Perverted Trio'. He'd spoken to Tsumetai, plowed through the first few classes, and then found the trio. The first in their group, the one with the most guts, was a large-eared guy with gray hair, who Ichigo decided to call Big Ears. The other looked like the stereotypical nerd, with large-framed glasses, and he cowered behind Big Ears, was now Glasses. The last guy, who was brown haired and looked awfully ordinary, seemed to be edging for an escape. Ichigo dubbed him Normal.

"Hey look, man. We got a right to look at our porn!" Big Ears proclaimed.

Glasses nodded frantically in agreement, hiding the dirty magazine behind his back. A few of the other students, mostly girls, stopped and watched, shaking their heads.

"Get the perverts!" someone called.

Ichigo took a menacing step forward when someone else spoke.

"Didn't you promise that there would be no altercations, Mr. Kurosaki?" asked the school's principal.

He grimaced as he stepped back and turned around.

"Sorry, but these guys are passing around…pornography," he explained, forcing the last word out.

"I see. Considering their reputation here I'm not surprised. Hand it over, please," she commanded, giving a look that allowed no excuses.

Glasses begrudgingly handed over the book, and it was almost as though a trick of the light that made it look like he was crying. It was pathetic, to Ichigo, that the perverts were really that desperate. Someone started to cheer, but a quick shushing prevented any further celebration from the crowd.

"In the future, Mr. Kurosaki, please don't take things into your own hands."

Ichigo gave a nod, and the students around the scene dispersed and began on their way to their classes.

* * *

"So, you dealt with some perverts yesterday?" Tsumetai teased.

"Yeah. Now I'm some sort of celebrity."

"Apparently those three do all sorts of stuff around here without penalty. They've got a bad reputation with the girls' Kendo Club, and Matsuda is supposed to be very vocal about their latest foray into smut. It's quite pathetic, really," Tsumetai explained.

"Which one's Matsuda?" Ichigo asked.

"The one with the big ears."

Tsumetai and Ichigo sat under a tree on Kuoh's extensive grounds. Lunch was in session, and as such they were not alone. Other students took up their own positions with their own circles of friends. The nice weather meant that girls from the school's gym class would run by every now and then.

"Why don't they get in trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm just as new here as you are. But no girl has gone out with them in all their time here, so I guess that's our way of getting revenge," answered Tsumetai.

"The school really should do more, Tsumetai," Ichigo said.

She laughed, and the two went on to finish their lunch in silence.

* * *

"What are you doing this weekend?"

Ichigo paused and thought as she watched. The last day of the school week had finally come to an end, finishing the first week of many.

"I'm going to be busy at my Uncle's shop, so I'm afraid I'm booked," Ichigo replied.

Kalawarner internally cursed. She wanted to get closer to Ichigo, though his distance from the abandoned church and surrounding area was making a connection problematic.

"What does your uncle do?" she asked, trying to buy time to think.

"He owns a candy shop, and every now and then he has my dad make me work at his store," Ichigo answered.

"Hmm…you know, next week I'm thinking about going on a big shopping trip, and I could use some help. How about then?"

"Sure," he gave a slight smile, waved goodbye, and set off on his way. Kalawarner watched for a minute, and then walked up the street towards the abandoned church.

* * *

The skyscrapers and everything else that had made his inner world so memorable were gone. The replacement for the format of his Inner World was instead a pair of opposing sections of white and black, like two tiles, that seemed to have an innate 'glow' to them. Ichigo stood on the white tile, his black shihakusho sharply contrasting his surroundings. The 'glow' of the tile obscured much of his lower body.

"Hey King!"

Ichigo turned around to face the familiar face of his 'Inner Hollow'. Or was it Zangetsu now? The Old Man had identified the deranged part of Ichigo's soul as this, after all. Zangetsu himself stood only a few feet away, also on the white tile. His doppelganger's white clothes and body allowed him to blend in with the glow with the exception of Zangetsu's eyes and at times his black sash.

"Hello….Zangetsu," Ichigo replied, face stern.

"So, King! You finally came to talk with me!"

Zangetsu seemed to contrast with his wielder even more than the fake spirit had. His demeanor and clothing seemed to offset Ichigo's, rather than sharing some stylistic similarities as the old Zangetsu.

"Why is it so different in here?" Ichigo asked.

"Consider this a reset. The Old Man really messed things up around here, so it's going to take a little time for things to get back to normal. This is kinda like default, King."

"Well, fine. What exactly was the Old Man supposed to be? He mentioned being 'another power'."

"Snitches get some stitches, King! That's a surprise, and that's all I'm saying!" Zangetsu seemed to revel in his irritation.

"What are the chess pieces?" Ichigo asked, changing the topic after finding himself at a dead end.

"Sheesh, King. All you ever do is come in here asking for more power or information on how to use that power. Can't we talk? I mean, aren't you a little curious about how your Zanpakuto is feeling?" Zangetsu's tone was condescending, and his smile seemed to stretch even further across his face as he asked his questions.

"I don't care about that right now. Something caused one of those pieces to interact with the Fallen Angel, and I'll bet it was you."

"I might have had some role in that. Let's just say that they're good for connecting people who can and will be important for you," Zangetsu explained.

"Why weren't the chess pieces in my old Bankai?"

"Just something the Old Man wasn't interested in letting you play around with."

Ichigo chose to abruptly exit his Inner World. The peaceful surroundings of Urahara's training ground greeted him as he opened his eyes, rather than the unusually drab setting of his Inner World. Walking up the stairs, the frustrated teenager thought on his less than compliant Zanpakuto's responses. Much like the Old Man Zangetsu's warning, his current spirit was not willing to part with concrete information. While Ichigo could certainly continue his Saturday arguing, he had much better things to do.

* * *

Throughout the week Ichigo had been conflicted by Tsumetai's request. As someone who generally avoided romance, it was odd to finally give in. Considering the nature of his duties as a Substitute Shinigami and the potential for death during the Winter War, he had shied away from anything with either Shinigami or humans. Like it or not, he really couldn't decline. The blue-haired girl was very territorial with him. Since the incident with the Perverted Trio, admirers had sometime come by. Considering that the female population approved of his actions, there were plenty of good-looking admirers. Yet every time one of them attempted to start a conversation with him, or simply get close, Tsumetai would drive them away.

So it was pretty obvious she wanted him to herself. At the same time, Ichigo was curious as to why he had not encountered any of Fallen Angels, Devils, or Angels during his time at Kuoh. While Hat-and-Clogs had never specified how many members of the Three Factions were in the suburb, he knew there was at least one Fallen Angel still running around.

"Run!"

The exclamation drew Ichigo's attention, and he watched as the Perverted Trio's backs moved away from him. They wisely turned tail and ran whenever they saw him, which was good. As he waited, Ichigo noted the group consisting of three girls and one guy passed. The white-haired girl in the group and the redhead gave a nod, but they seemed to be suspicious of him.

"Ready?"

Ichigo turned as Tsumetai approached. She gave a wave to a black-haired girl at the end of the hallway, and then they set off.

* * *

"You're lucky you live in the city, Ichigo," she said.

Her companion, the orange-haired target of hers, gave an affirming nod. Various stores offering the latest in fashion, electronics, and more lined the streets of Karakura Town's shopping center. It was a somewhat gray Saturday, but not enough to spoil the day.

"It's got its benefits," Ichigo noted.

"We've got our own shopping center up north too, but it's much smaller and cheesier than this one," Kalawarner explained.

Kalawarner carried nothing but a purse, but Ichigo was laden with shopping bags. Most guys his age would have struggled to carry all of the bags, she noted, but he merely showed a few signs of exertion.

"Where to next?" he asked, readjusting a bag.

"How about a movie?"

"Sounds fine. What do you want to see?"

It was odd for Kalawarner to have her way in a relationship. In her experience, giving ground was not a good idea. To take advantage of someone in the ever-changing landscape of Fallen Angel groupings, it was best to not appear weak or particularly compromising. Except for Azazel, because he was their lone archangel.

So the pair went on their way to a nearby theater, paid for tickets, and settled down. Kalawarner chose something that sounded vaguely romantic, and laid her head against Ichigo's, and merely enjoyed being with him. It was relaxing. Like it or not, she was getting more attached to him. This was going to make killing him a lot harder, and yet…why kill him?

When their movie ended, the two set out for the suburb as the sun slowly set. Ichigo had offered to help her lug all of the bags to the train station there rather than just drop her off at the Karakura station, which Kalawarner was thankful for. She really did regret buying so many things.

Then, their heads turned towards another during the ride, and lips brushed. It was entertaining for Kalawarner to watch Ichigo's embarrassed reaction as she went a little further until she realized that she actually liked the kiss. Which made her job a whole lot harder.

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki to the outsider was ecstatic. His two daughters were justifiably confused by this behavior. The weekend was the busiest time for the family clinic, and after a long day of treating minor injuries or giving advice to athletes, the man-child was usually tired. Instead, he seemed to be impatiently pacing, waiting for someone.

The cause of his happiness was quickly discovered when Ichigo Kurosaki walked through the door. Isshin rushed to his son.

"A little birdie told me you were downtown with a girl!"

Ichigo flinched, before attempting to get away from his father.

"So what if I did, old man!" he shouted.

"You've finally shown an interest in women! You've got to bring her here!" Isshin exclaimed.

"And risk you screwing everything up? Hell no!"

"If you don't bring her here for dinner, or something, I'll find a way to bring Zaraki Kenpachi here and have him spar with you, Ichigo!"

Ichigo visibly paled.

"You wouldn't. The Captain-Commander won't let you."

"Try me."

* * *

The kiss had been an accident, but Kalawarner had continued it. It had been a 'date' of sorts, now that she looked back on it, with all of the shopping, lunch together, and seeing the movie. It was an odd experience. Rather than focus on sex, as Fallen Angels or Devils did in an early relationship, it was more about relationship and trust building.

Ichigo was almost certainly responsible for her new weapon, and when she was close to him the 'tug' seemed to go away. He seemed nice, albeit rough around the edges, and she liked him. Bringing out her sword, still in its scabbard, Kalawarner wondered why she had it and what purpose it could have. As she unsheathed the weapon the door opened, causing Kalawarner to freeze up in panic. An angry-looking Raynare stormed into her room before stopping, hands on her hips. The other Fallen Angel was back to her normal attire, and Kalawarner waited for her to speak.

"You've got to kill him soon. At the rate you're going I'm going to be in that school all year," Raynare proclaimed, and then she paused, looking at the weapon in her comrade's arms. "Where'd you get the sword?"

"I will, I will. The sword's a gift from….an old exorcist friend of mine," Kalawarner lied smoothly.

"You said that you'd get the job done last week. Kill him this week, or I will."

Raynare left, and Kalawarner grimaced. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to kill Ichigo anymore, but no matter what she did she wasn't leaving without answers.

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until chapter 3, thanks for reading!**


	3. The Devil

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect. **

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

He had just said goodbye to Tsumetai after school two days after their date when something lunged at Ichigo, prompting him to dive out of the way. A clawed hand narrowly missed his face, and instead made three jagged cuts along his shoulder. Ichigo's reaction was swift: he struck at his attacker's head, forcing it down onto the sidewalk, where it lay. With this move came a lull from the fighting, and Ichigo got a good look at his latest opponent.

Long black hair was the most obvious defining feature, along with what looked like a dress. Her hands seemed to be oversized claws, with enlarged blood red nails. But what intrigued the Substitute Shinigami the most were the bat-like wings protruding from his female adversary. The wings seemed to sag slightly, and were marred horribly by varicose veins. Something sounding like sobs emanated from the girl.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo demanded.

He was only greeted by something sounding like a sniffle, and he turned away, considering his next move.

"I killed him."

Ichigo froze upon hearing the comment from the girl. Deciding to resolve this quickly, he repeated his maneuver that he had used on his mortal body after defeating Kalawarner, albeit with the girl. He exited his body via the combat pass, before collecting his limp body and the girl's barely moving form. Her only movement as he shunpoed above the city was to clutch his shihakusho harder and to intensify her sobs. He looked down in response to this, before continuing on his way to a certain shop. She was pretty, and well-endowed, now that he had a look at her from the front. Her dress was more ripped there as well, showing off her breasts through tattered cloth. The sight caused Ichigo to avert his eyes, embarrassed.

Settling down, he shouldered his way through the shop's door, placing his body on the floor near the entrance. Making his way once again to Urahara's workshop, the storeowner gave a surprised look at the girl.

"Another attack?"

"Yeah, although I don't think this is a Fallen Angel, Hat-and-Clogs."

"That's right. Based on the wings, I would say that you've got a devil in your arms," Urahara noted, appraising Ichigo's attacker.

"She said she killed someone."

Urahara stepped forward and gently pried the one of the girl's hands from Ichigo's shihakusho and then inspected the claw. His face seemed to become more somber.

"A Stray Devil."

The girl's sobs stopped abruptly, and her hand returned to Ichigo's shihakusho, clutching even harder.

"What's a Stray Devil?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"You could consider them like the devil equivalent of a Gillian-they are hungry, violent, and far from humanoid as time goes on. They usually kill their devil master and lose the power that gives them their sanity. Their master provides the power, in exchange for servitude in the Evil Pieces system."

"Evil Pieces?" Ichigo asked, eyebrow cocked.

"A way of producing more devils from non-devil entities. They're red chess pieces-" Ichigo froze. He almost didn't catch Urahara's next words. "-that provide power and ensure loyalty to those who wish to serve a devil."

"So what do we do with her?"

"I'm afraid we are most likely going to have to kill her. They kill innocent humans to feed themselves in many cases, and she's most likely wanted for murdering her master," Urahara explained.

The girl's sobs returned, unlike before when they had been more like soft hiccups upon being proclaimed a Stray Devil. Both Shinigami looked at her, Urahara with a mixture of distaste and pity, while Ichigo's face seemed stony and concentrated.

"If she were given a new Evil Piece, would she go back to normal?" Ichigo asked.

"Most likely. But none of the devils in the suburbs will accept her."

Ichigo looked down at the crying figure that seemed unwilling to detach herself from him, brow furrowing in thought. He began setting her down on the wooden floor of the shop, attempting to get her to let go of his clothing. Eventually, a mixture of gravity and a gradually weakened grip led to the girl tumbling to the floor. Ichigo drew his two swords before uttering a single word.

"Bankai."

His swords morphed in seconds, and this time the chess pieces morphed up from the tiles, fifteen pieces once again. Urahara raised an eyebrow as Ichigo looked at the pieces, wondering which to choose. While he had no idea whether this idea would work, the superficial resemblance of his chess pieces to Evil Pieces as described by Urahara made him wonder if their purpose was similar. The idea of 'servitude' was most likely the 'connection' described by Zangetsu. Fortunately the seal on is sword held, leaving Karakura Town without any large craters.

The girl had merely lain on the floor and curled up into the fetal position, shielding her head with her oversized, clawed hands. A slight whimper escaped her as Ichigo took a step forward, while Urahara's attention focused on the chessboard that floated at his side.

After a minute's pause, a pawn began to levitate above the chessboard. It drifted towards the girl, striking her in a flash of light. She began to scream as her wings seemed to flex out as far as possible. The ugly varicose veins seemed to fade from her wings, resulting in a pair of strong wings unmarred by anything. The girl's hands began to shrink, assuming a normal proportion. Claw-like fingers retreated inward and oversized nails were seemingly trimmed down. The girl was left there, normal in appearance with the exception of her wings, and a black knife that reminded Ichigo of an animal claw beside her.

"Interesting…and those are part of your bankai?" Urahara asked, a grim expression on his face.

"Yes."

"Fascinating…." Urahara trailed off, hand on his chin as he thought.

"Will you be able to keep her here?" Ichigo asked, looking on at the girl. She had gone limp, her eyes staring blankly at her surroundings.

"I think that's a question best posed to your dad about keeping her at your house, Ichigo."

"W-what!" Ichigo spluttered. "My dad will-"

"-Have no problem with you taking in a pretty girl," Urahara interrupted, a smile on his face.

"Viser."

The voice was nearly inaudible, but it was heard. Ichigo and Urahara's necks seemed to move at lightning speed to look at the girl. Shakily moving to her knees, the girl wobbled, nearly collapsed, and then steadied herself.

"Viser. Name," Viser croaked.

* * *

Back in his normal body, Ichigo supported an exhausted Viser as they walked towards his home. She had been silent since giving her name to him and Hat-and-Clogs, which had led to a fruitless fifteen minutes of questioning. Now Ichigo was stuck taking the former Stray Devil home. While his dad would most likely know something about her species since he had been a Shinigami Captain, his sisters would be confused by her presence.

The knife Viser had been found with after the chess piece had touched her was currently in her right hand, which also grasped the blanket that allowed her to keep her breasts covered. Urahara had effectively cheated him over the piece of cloth. It was either a few favors or risking getting arrested for public indecency. Not to mention Ichigo had no desire for his friends to see him as he was with Viser.

Thankfully, the streets seemed to remain unfilled that evening, and he arrived home unsighted and (hopefully) his reputation untarnished. Unlike most days, his father didn't come attacking right out the door on the way home, instead opening it and looking sternly at his son.

"I hear that you've got a guest to look after," his face was grim.

"That's right," Ichigo replied.

"This isn't quite what I meant by 'bring a girl home', but..." Isshin paused as his son guided their new resident inside, and as he shut the door, his tone changed. "YOU'VE CERTAINLY BROUGHT HOME A THIRD DAUGHTER!"

Ichigo's hand came into contact with his face in a mixture of exasperation and disappointment.

"I bring home a devil, and this is how you respond?" he shouted.

"Devil?" Yuzu's head poked around the corner in confusion. Karin walked down the stairs as well, most likely curious as to the reason for the outburst. Yuzu's face showed mixed emotions, whereas Karin looked on in bored curiosity. In response to Yuzu's inquiry, Viser's wings appeared from her back, eliciting looks of interest.

"We'll talk about this later, OK?" Ichigo dodged, taking Viser to his room.

Walking up the stairs past Karin, Ichigo guided Viser into his room and shut the door behind him. Digging into his dresser, Ichigo brought out a pair of sweatpants and an old, loose shirt.

"You really should change into these," he advised.

Wordlessly, Viser mechanically began to remove the ripped remnants of her dress, causing Ichigo to panic. He was no Keigo or Kon, and had no desire to see the nude or even half-naked girl in front of him, even if she was pretty. Bringing a hand over his eyes, Ichigo turned and fumbled around behind him for the doorknob. Eventually finding it, he stepped outside and removed his hand.

"Let me know when you finish," he called.

He received no response for the next few minutes until his door opened. Stepping inside, Ichigo found his new charge scanning his room, slowly swiveling her head as she seemingly appraised every minute detail. While she did this, Ichigo left and brought out bedding from a small closet off the hallway. He re-entered, finding Viser unchanged, and began clearing his closet and then preparing the small space for someone to sleep in it.

"And, uh, you'll be sleeping in here with me, I guess," he said, attempting to get a conversation started.

Viser continued looking around the room, face passive. Ichigo felt weird showing her his room. He had no idea if she even understood what half of the things inside it were. Most Shinigami he knew had only rudimentary knowledge of modern technology, and most rank-and-file troops of the Gotei 13 didn't understand anything electric, perhaps with some exception to the Twelfth Division.

"This is a lamp." Cue flipping light switch for emphasis on its purpose.

"I know."

"You can talk?"

"Of course," she replied her face still blank.

Ichigo sat on his bed, and Viser followed suit right next to him.

"Why did you save me?" Viser asked, her voice sounding hoarse. Ichigo froze, but began to think.

"I don't know…my name means 'he who protects one thing', though I really want to protect everyone who is important to me. You just latched on and it felt like you wanted me to protect you. Just sort of instinctual, I guess," he answered.

"Thank you." Viser leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"It's getting late, and I have school tomorrow. You'll be sleeping in my closet, alright?" Viser gave a small nod, and moved off of him.

* * *

Ichigo had excellent reflexes. He was a light sleeper owing to years of ambushes by his questionably sane father. So that night, when his sleep was interrupted, he sprung out of bed ready for combat. The disturbance was a wailing Viser, who was crying out from his closet. Sprinting over, he opened the door to find her clutching the sheets he'd set up for her.

"Shhh!" he hissed.

Viser stopped, looked around, and tackled him with a hug. This was met by a painful silence, and Ichigo attempted to release himself from the Devil. Viser slackened her grip, but began to rock back and forth on the floor. This stopped Ichigo's movement to get up, and he stayed there for the next half hour, waiting for the Devil girl to fall asleep.

* * *

"How did you meet Ichigo anyway?"

Karin could only watch as her fraternal twin sister interrogated the Kurosaki household's latest guest. The Devil, Viser, had been quiet all morning. She was clad in what appeared to be a set of her older brother's retired clothing, while Karin and her sister were dressed in their school uniforms. Ichigo was already on his way to school, leaving Yuzu the ability to ask any questions, since their father was getting the clinic ready for its usual hectic schedule.

"He's already got a girlfriend, so why does he go and stick his neck out for some strange Devil like you. Demons are always the bad guys in the horror movies!" Yuzu continued.

Viser visibly stiffened at the girlfriend remark, and then her eyes narrowed at being called a demon.

"Not primitive demon. Devil."

Karin watched as Yuzu gave a withering look at Viser, but the long-haired girl just stared at her plate. Viser had eaten very little so far and had done so slowly. Yuzu seemed to be contemplating on her next choice while Viser took another slow bite of food.

"Yuzu, we don't have all day for this, so let's go. We'll be late for school."

Karin caught a thankful look from Viser for her interruption. She herded her seething sister towards the door, thankfully avoiding some altercation that would anger the two girls' brother. Unfortunately, Yuzu refused to leave without a final shot.

"Hey, Karin. Isn't Ichigo's girlfriend coming for dinner tonight?" Yuzu asked, deliberately raising her voice.

"Yes, Yuzu," Karin replied, finally getting Yuzu across the door's threshold.

While they didn't see Viser's face, a loud thud could be heard, reminiscent of a knife striking a cutting board. Both of which were tools that had been used by Yuzu to make breakfast.

* * *

"You want to be a manga artist?" asked Tsumetai.

Ichigo froze up and tried to cover up his doodles. However, his friend's hand managed to slide one of the half-sheets in her direction. She appraised the panel. A stylized figure in a black figure raising a sword occupied the panel along with a blob that he had intended to be a Hollow.

"No...just doodling out an idea I had," he explained. "It's about a high schooler who gets supernatural powers to fight evil monsters. It's nothing serious."

"Sounds like a bunch of different manga I've heard of," Tsumetai noted playfully.

"All right, all right," he said, somewhat embarrassed. "Can I have it back?"

Tsumetai handed it to him, and Ichigo packed it up with the others after sticking it back in its proper place. He had some explaining to do for Viser, and with any luck his drawings were better than Rukia's.

* * *

Ichigo seemed to tense up as they approached his house, making Kalawarner wonder what was wrong. He'd warned her beforehand that his dad was a little on the 'unusual side' (those were her words, Ichigo had called his father downright crazy at times). So naturally, she was interested in meeting him. It was important to find out which of his parents was a Reaper. She knew Ichigo had two sisters, and his mother was dead, unfortunately. Since her boyfriend had been very vague on the death of his mother, it was very likely that she was the Reaper of the family. It didn't matter that Ichigo was only half Reaper, as perfectly strong individuals could come from half-human and half-supernatural being unions.

Ichigo slowly opened the door, holding it for her. Kalawarner gave a nod of thanks. She entered a modest house, Ichigo right behind her. They were both still in their school uniforms, and the house remained silent.

"GREETINGS!"

A man in an ugly floral print short and lab coat seemed to leap in from the houses kitchen, a joyous look on his face. He seemed practically bounded towards them, until a hand snapped out and grabbed his arm firmly. The man let out an anguished cry as he slipped off his feet and landed on the ground.

"I told you my dad was bad," Ichigo whispered in her ear. Kalawarner chuckled. Apparently Ichigo had been right.

"Hi. I'm Karin, Ichigo's sister."

The responsible party for Ichigo's father's fall stepped out and introduced herself. Karin was dressed casually in a set of sports-related clothes, her hair set up in a ponytail that reminded Kalawarner of her current hairstyle, except Karin's hair was black, and as she turned, it was obvious that Karin's ponytail was much shorter.

"Yuzu! Ichigo's girlfriend is here!" Karin called.

The sound of footsteps on stairs was heard, and a very different girl appeared. Clad in a dress with brown hair, this sister seemed to be the opposite of Karin. Yuzu appraised her with a serious look, and then promptly nodded.

"Hi!" Yuzu's tone was cheerful, but sounded forced.

"C'mon, I'll show you around in a bit," Ichigo said. Kalawarner stepped over the prone body of the Kurosaki patriarch, who had merely groaned dramatically throughout the introductions. It was rather disconcerting to see Ichigo move one of his father's sprawled arms with his foot in a manner that suggested disgust.

More footsteps confused Kalawarner. All members of Ichigo's household were there, so who else could be here? Perhaps the candy shop-owning uncle from a few weeks ago? This question was answered by a girl about Ichigo's age with incredibly long hair. Stepping down the stairs, the girl was clad in what looked like a guy's clothes. The t-shirt she wore seemed to have been modified into a crop top, though it didn't reveal much.

"Who's this, Ichigo?" Kalawarner asked, suspicious.

"Tsumetai, this is Viser. She's the daughter of one of my dad's old friends," Ichigo introduced, stepping between them.

Viser glared at her like she would prefer to see her mangled corpse rather than how she was now. So, she had a little competition. In her current state, Viser outclassed her in terms of assets, but it would be interesting to see how Viser would stack up against her real form.

"Nice to meet you, Viser," Kalawarner said, trying to get a response.

Viser gave only a nod, her murderous look never leaving Kalawarner. Evidently Viser wasn't going to let it rest. Something also felt off about the guest of the Kurosaki household. It was hard to place, but Kalawarner felt that Viser wasn't human. Fine, she could deal with that.

Ichigo eventually led her past the silent guest, leading her up the stairs. From there, a tour of the house began. It was a little cramped, especially since part of the house was devoted to serving as a clinic. Ichigo's room was one of the more spacious in the house, though by looking at his closet he was sharing the room with someone.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu called from below, interrupting Kalawarner's appraisal.

"Hang on for a bit," her boyfriend said, leaving and moving to the stairs. Kalawarner quickly moved to the closet, finding little more than a mattress and a bed setup. A little more searching nearby revealed the remnants of a dress. No travel bags only confirmed Kalawarner's suspicions that Viser wasn't a normal guest.

"Hey, Tsumetai?" Ichigo poked his around the corner, and Kalawarner pretended to be looking through his bookshelf.

"Yes?" she responded.

"We're ready for dinner," he said.

"Alright!" Kalawarner replied, and followed him down.

The dinner was fairly standard, though it was well-cooked and prepared for a Fallen Angel. She and the other Fallen Angels usually ate out due to their current base of operations poor conditions. Throughout the meal, Kalawarner realized she had three gazes settled on her. Isshin, Ichigo's father, seemed to watch her carefully. Yuzu tracked every move and statement, making it feel as though she was going through an evaluation rather than dinner. Viser's mood remained unchanged, and she continued to glare.

Eventually, dinner ended, and a further hour of conversation followed. This allowed her to learn quite a bit about their family, from Yuzu and Karin's school life and extracurricular activities to Ichigo's latest complaint about a former employer by the name of Ikumi Unagiya. When questions were directed at her, she answered as vaguely as possible, but said that she lived with an uncle (Dohnaseek) and two sisters (Mittelt and Raynare) in the suburbs. She mentioned Ichigo's encounter with the Perverted Trio to laughter from Isshin, and overall the night was pleasant. Viser had dodged any questions leveled at her with help from the Kurosakis, piquing her curiosity further.

Like all good things, it came to an end, and Ichigo walked her to the Karakura station and bid her good night. With her deadline expiring, Kalawarner decided perhaps it would be best to be honest with Ichigo.

* * *

Viser continued to wake up at night under the same conditions throughout the week. Lacking even more sleep than usual, Ichigo had been ready to fall asleep in school since the third day. As he looked around the classroom with a bored expression, the teacher's lecture seemed to lull him into shutting his eyes. Laying his head down on his arms, Ichigo attempted to sleep.

"Mr. Kurosaki, please pay attention."

The chastisement brought him back to attention, and Ichigo gave a bleary-eyed nod of acknowledgment. Tsumetai gave a concerned look from her seat several desks away, before turning back to focus on the lesson at hand. This mood continued throughout the day, until he finally stepped out of Kuoh with Tsumetai.

"Anything wrong?"

"Just didn't sleep well."

"You've been having sleep problems all week," his girlfriend noted.

The two students walked in silence, awkwardly, on their usual route to their respective homes. Eventually, the two arrived at their normal separation point, and they stopped.

"Ichigo, you know, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Tsumetai leaned in, her face edging towards his.

The girl who he'd come to know over his first two weeks at Kuoh leaned in and kissed him. And a pair of black wings erupted from her back. Blue hair extended, breaking from the confines of its ponytail. Her school uniform seemed to shred to pieces, leaving an embarrassed Ichigo with a naked girl very close to him. New clothes went on to replace the old ones-a revealing violet jacket and exceptionally short skirt, and Tsumetai ended the kiss by jumping back. She withdrew a golden necklace from her jacket and placed it around her neck. However, his girlfriend's bag and the long, wrapped up object that she had brought with her that day remained undamaged.

"I'm Kalawarner."

This proclamation was followed by a Kalawarner adjusting her hairstyle, brushing her hair over one of her eyes. An almost sad look on her face did nothing to dissuade Ichigo from bringing out his combat pass and slamming it against his chest.

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until chapter 4, thanks for reading!**


	4. A New Resident

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect.**

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

Ichigo was aware that the average human would be very confused by the scene before them. Most people would be able to see the beautiful blue-haired woman that stood on the sidewalk. Clad in a violet skirt and rather open jacket, Kalawarner's black wings would have put some humans kneeling on the ground for their connection to one religion's iconography.

Most humans from Karakura could see Ichigo, on account of exposure to more Reishi than the average person would feel in their lifetime. This was a lot like fallout, as this saturation was largely a by-product of the Winter War and its battles and skirmishes. However, Ichigo doubted that any of the human residents of the suburb were affected as much, though transportation between the two cities would certainly affect a few.

Regardless of what was visible or not, Ichigo was angry. The person in front of him had tried to murder him not too long ago. She had earned his trust, working her way into contact with his family and at times defining his school life. It was vaguely reminiscent of Tsukishima months ago. So Ichigo drew his swords and struck, moving at speeds imperceptible to the human eye. Kalawarner yelped, narrowly avoiding getting her wings clipped by his two swords.

Ichigo refused to pause, and moved again. Kalawarner materialized a spear like the ones from eariler, although it seemed more jagged and intimidating. She brought the weapon up as he slashed downwards from his position above the ground. He deliberately missed her face with the strike, using only the shorter blade to attack. His blade caused Kalawarner's spear to shatter, a look of fear flickering across her face as the weapon broke like glass. Ichigo shunpoed away and withdrew. He and Kalawarner were back to their original positions, although his enemy looked shaken.

"Wait!" she asked, putting up her hands in a gesture meant to convey peace, looking up at him.

"I'm not giving you another chance to try and kill me," Ichigo growled, furious. It actually didn't matter if he died in his human body, he would most likely find himself in the Soul Society with an interest in vengeance.

"I'm not here to kill you," Kalawarner promised.

"How the hell do I know I can trust you? What have you told me about yourself is true? What the hell makes you think I'm going to ignore those problems?" Ichigo demanded.

Kalawarner seemed irritated, and she paused in front of him, thinking. Ichigo waited for an answer, glaring down at her.

"Alright, I've told some lies, Ichigo. But while my intention was to kill you at first, I don't want to anymore. That's why I revealed myself, when I could have just stabbed you in the back. I need...asylum is the best word."

"So you're using me."

"It's this or I attack you, and I'm not interested in killing you. So just trust me on this," Kalawarner said.

She seemed sincere, though Ichigo had fought enemies with incredible acting abilities. So, he felt it was wise to question her motives.

"Why do you even need my protection?" Ichigo asked.

"Well...my 'Uncle' and 'sisters' will view me as a traitor for telling you about our plan. And, if I don't kill you, Raynare will. And since I'm deserting from our organization, I basically have a death sentence," Kalawarner explained, seemingly embarrassed.

"Why go out of your way to face all of those consequences and tell me about your plan?" Ichigo asked, still suspicious. Kalawarner seemed angry.

"Ichigo, I'm telling you this because I want you to explain what you did to me!" Kalawarner exclaimed.

"What do you mean I did something to you?" he asked, confused.

Kalawarner brought up the long package she carried and unwrapped it. Inside was a sword of some kind, more European in design than Japanese. Ichigo thought back to their first meeting, and the realization hit him. She, like Viser, had received one of his pieces.

"A strange pull. This sword. I don't know what you did to me, Reaper, but I want some answers," Kalawarner growled.

* * *

The office was dim. A setting sun provided light through the windows along with a glowing computer screen. The computer was placed off-kilter on a wooden desk, and sitting in front if it was a black haired girl in a school uniform. Raynare supported her head with one hand while the other manipulated the mouse, her expression one of boredom.

In front of her on the computer screen was the file of a student named 'Issei Hyoudou', featuring three categories: Grades, Infractions, and Other. Clicking on the first of these resulted in a drop down of a set of PDF files, organized from the most recent year and a transcript from her target's previous school. Selecting the latest information, Raynare discovered Issei Hyoudou had fairly average grades. So, other than being a massive pervert, he was a fairly normal person. The selection of 'Other' was unselectable, which suggested it was blank.

Infractions merely confirmed what Raynare already knew: Issei Hyoudou was a pervert. He was listed as a repeat offender of bringing pornography into school, had gotten into fights with the girls' Kendo Team over attempts to view them in the locker room...the list went on.

"This will be easy…." she murmured to herself.

A few clicks and words away and she found herself looking at the file of Ichigo Kurosaki. Kalawarner had seemed indecisive about killing him last time Raynare had mentioned her task to her. 'Grades' showed good intelligence while 'Infractions' remained blank. Drifting to 'Other', Raynare noted the listing about a history of violence. So Ichigo Kurosaki was a bit of a bad boy. No wonder he had threatened Hyoudou over his perversity.

"Hello?" Raynare's head whirled towards the doorway. A set of rapid mouse clicks turned the computer off, and she moved under the desk. Footsteps came and left, and Raynare got up again and left.

* * *

Kalawarner was shifting again. The past half hour had been spent waiting outside the Kurosaki household awkwardly, waiting for a verdict. Ichigo had gone inside, told her to wait, and she hadn't seen him since. There had been no outbursts, no loud arguments, or any signs of movement. She hoped they wouldn't really notice the pockmarks she had made nearby in the ground. The first ten minutes had been frustrating, and she had taken out her anger. Her dark surroundings kept her out of sight, with streetlamps and porch lights breaking the gloom around her.

Pausing to readjust her skirt for the umpteenth time, Kalawarner whipped her head around as the door to the house behind her opened. Rather than Ichigo or one of his family members, she was disappointed to find Viser exiting the door. Her 'rival' still wore the dull gray, baggy clothing from their previous meeting, and overall looked unchanged.

"Hello," Kalawarner said. For her, the greeting was merely a formality. Viser's reply was a nod, and then a pair of wings expanded behind her. Devil wings.

"_Tsumetai_," Viser said smugly. "Wasn't sure what you were, but you were too perfect."

"I also felt there was something off about you. No travel bags, strange eye coloration...but I thought you were a Reaper, not a Devil," Kalawarner shot back.

"They're not Reapers. They call themselves Shinigami," corrected Viser.

"Am I allowed to stay?" Kalawarner asked, tone hopeful while trying to change the subject. Viser gave a shrug.

"Do you promise to not attack me?" Kalawarner nodded. "Do you promise to not attack Ichigo or his friends and family?" A similar response.

Viser went back inside the house, and Kalawarner crossed her arms in irritation over having to wait. A few minutes later and she was no longer alone. Ichigo came out this time. His scowl was present, but based on her experience with him, it was more of his default expression.

"Can I come in now?" she asked.

"Kalawarner...we're willing to let you inside, but I'm not ready to let things go back to normal. Step out of line and you're leaving, am I understood?" Ichigo's voice and steely gaze allowed no negotiation.

"Yes, I understand," Kalawarner replied confidently.

He beckoned for her to follow him as he went inside, and Kalawarner's fears seemed to go away. She collected her old school bag and her sword, and went inside with him.

* * *

"It's been seven hours since school finished. She's probably not coming back."

"So, is she dead or alive?" Raynare asked, looking outside a window frame. It was night time outside, and a lack of glass for the window allowed her to feel a light breeze.

"Hard to say. She might've done it, since I know she was kicked out for her more wrathful tendencies. But she couldn't kill him when you told her to, so…." Mittelt sat behind her, relaxed, as she left the answer open.

"I'm going to go kill him," Raynare announced after a moment of silence.

"That was fast," Mittelt commented, half sarcastically and half amusedly. "You know where he is?"

"I fished his address out of some of Kuoh's records. He lives in the city, but it's not that far from here by flight," Raynare answered.

A small 'hmph' from Mittelt was the last thing Raynare heard as she took to the skies, leaping through the open window frame. Her attire was much more concealing this time, more like a latex jumpsuit that exposed her thighs and arms while keeping everything covered along with some knee-high boots. It wasn't something she had worn in a while, but the illuminated skies of Karakura's city center would mean that she needed to blend in. Mass hypnosis after a sighting was a pain for the undermanned Grigori, and neither of the other Factions would be happy to chip in.

Above the suburbs Raynare flew, passing a half-mile strip of land, mostly grass and roadways over an awkward hilly break that separated the two different municipalities. As she passed the train tracks that ferried passengers between Karakura and its satellite, Raynare felt a tingle, like she had just broken something or passed through something forbidden. However, she ignored this, continuing to climb and gain altitude.

So as she flew above the city, she attempted to identify the landmarks she'd noted when she had used the internet to identify her target's house. Finally locating one, the Karakura High building, Raynare touched down on the rooftop. Eying the neighborhood around her through the metal fence, she soon flew back up again. A cry, much like an animal howl, sounded in the distance, as she found the street Ichigo's house was on. While it startled her, she quickly ignored it and moved on. A minute of searching and Raynare realized she was heading in the wrong direction, and she reversed her path.

The pleasant atmosphere meant that an open window very quickly revealed her target sleeping alongside a black-haired girl with long hair. The style and coloration, even with her dark surroundings, was clearly not Kalawarner's. So perhaps the Reaper had killed her. Regardless, Raynare would do her duty and also avenge her comrade (even if she was a bit of a violent woman). Her light spear glowed in her hand, as she raised it to throw the weapon, something let out a deafening roar and swatted her aside, sending her into the side of a house a few doors down from Ichigo's.

Dazed and in pain, she lifted her head. The thing that had struck her resembled a gazelle, except it was as tall as some of the houses around her. An extra pair of legs and four more horns made it more unnatural, though the strangest thing about it was the hole in its torso. Standing in the middle of the street, its skinny, seemingly emaciated body began to move towards her.

Raynare grasped the spear, which she thankfully managed to hold on to, and staggered to her feet. Her throw was pathetic, landing far too short. Unfortunately, the beast continued to silently advance, moving towards her, though Raynare remained unflinching. Then, the beast froze, and its mask, which seemed to make up its head, split. The creature howled as it dissolved into particles. But what caught Raynare's attention was the figure in black with orange hair, who had his back to her. Ichigo Kurosaki, in a black robe and carrying two swords. A spear glowed into existence in her hand.

"Die!" Raynare crowed, the spear leaving her fingertips and flying towards Kurosaki's unprotected back.

He moved without looking at her, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Then her spear was cleaved into three, falling to the ground and dissolving, as he cut it down with both blades.

Their distance made talking somewhat impractical, and Raynare took to the skies, charging at him and materializing a new spear. He unflinchingly backhanded her, and she found herself painfully colliding with the side of Kurosaki's house. She slumped, the harder collision making her already battered body hurt more and dazing her.

"What's going on?"

Raynare looked up, but her shaky vision made it difficult to see who was speaking. Yet, the voice was oddly familiar-

"You lied to me, Kalawarner! How the hell are you going to explain this?" Ichigo's voice was much easier to recognize, especially as her vision settled. The person poking her head outside the window was made clear to her. Kalawarner was still alive and in Kurosaki's room. Ichigo could wait, Kalawarner was going to get it first.

"You little bitch!" Raynare called up as she stood up for the second time, wincing and nearly collapsing again. "You're deserting?"

"Ichigo, I told you that someone would come and kill you if I didn't do it!" the traitor protested.

"What's going on?" a bleary-eyed newcomer asked, sticking her head out the window. This was the person who had been lying in bed with Ichigo earlier, if her hair was of any indication.

"A Fallen Angel tried to kill me again," the orange head grumbled, before adding "I want you out, Kalawarner."

"Ichigo, please! I swear that I'm on your side!" Kalawarner angrily protested.

Knowing the traitorous Fallen Angel's reflexes, Raynare used the ensuing argument between the blue-haired Fallen Angel and her Reaper friend to prepare another attack. Kurosaki was most definitely unbeatable, but she wasn't leaving without taking someone with her. Another attack began, but this time the third girl, who had been quietly watching the two bickering beings, moved forward. A pair of Devil wings unfurled from her back, and she howled as her hands burned when she batted away the spear.

"Viser!" Ichigo inspected the Devil's burnt hands, but Kalawarner moved to attack her. So the traitor had managed to put aside her hatred of the Devils. This change disgusted Raynare. Millennia of warfare and the hope of Redemption from the Father ignored?

Kalawarner continued on the attack, manifesting a much more intimidating light spear with black streaks and patterns.

"Leave, Raynare, or I will kill you," Kalawarner warned.

"I didn't take you as a polygamist, but you would share with a filthy Devil? My, what a slut you've become," Raynare taunted in reply.

The spear flew, and Raynare leapt backwards to avoid it. Both she and the hovering Fallen Angel created new weapons and began to face each other down, circling and waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Raynare. If you leave now, I promise I won't attack you or anyone else in your group. Kalawarner wants to stay here with me. Say no, and I will kill you for what you did to Viser," Ichigo warned.

Outnumbered and facing very angry enemies, Raynare paused. It was certainly a good deal, if he was telling the truth. Considering the fact that the Three Factions routinely broke deals, treaties, or looked for loopholes meant that trust was not something Raynare was willing to give him.

"You know, I'll take your deal," Raynare decided, uncomfortable. Kurosaki was the only one making promises, not his cohorts, but she and the others could deal with the Devil and Kalawarner. If there was one thing Raynare's pride would not allow her to do, however, it was leave without a parting shot. "Just keep your two women away, Kurosaki. I thought you wouldn't be interested in a harem like that Hyoudou kid."

With that, Raynare flew off, leaving an embarrassed Kalawarner, 'Viser', and an agape Ichigo to their devices.

* * *

"Um, Ichigo?"

The orange-haired student turned and faced the person who had called his name. A pair of girls in one or two of his classes looked slightly embarrassed. Both wore the Kuoh uniform, and both were shorter than him. One was a brunette and the other had black hair. They were fairly average-looking.

"Yo. What do you need?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Just curious, but where's Tsumetai? Usually you two are seen together," the same girl who had asked the question, the brunette, followed up with this reply.

"Tsumetai...is at a funeral. Her cousin died recently in a car accident, and I'm afraid that she won't be back for a while," Ichigo ad-libbed after a brief pause and saying the name Kalawarner had gone by here. Very few people had asked about her in the few days since she had effectively moved in with him. However, the occasional sight of Raynare in Kuoh at times made him wonder if she was doing something to cover the disappearance up. Shinigami employed the kikanshinki to alter memories, and he wouldn't have been surprised if the Fallen Angel would do something similar.

While Kalawarner claimed to be loyal to him, he wanted her watched to make sure nothing was going on. As such, she was left with Viser at home. With any luck the two women wouldn't fight while he was away. At the same time, there had been the problem of explaining to his sisters the truth. Yuzu had been outraged at first and Karin more relaxed, but they put up with the decision. His train of thought was interrupted by the two girls.

"Oh...thanks, Ichigo," the black-haired girl said, and the two girls left, evidently disappointed.

He had to admit that he did miss having Kalawarner around. He was amicable with most of the other students, but she'd always been close. Of course, Ichigo was still suspicious of her. But with any luck his room (or the rest of the house) would not be a battlefield when he got home.

* * *

If there was one thing Ichigo could count on, it was that changes usually came out in the open in the classroom. New students, from Shinigami to Vizards usually were shown in as transfer students that would then go about trying to worm their way into his confidence. So Ichigo went through the motions that day, when in the middle of his third class a sweet-sounding voice brought an unwanted surprise.

"Excuse me, could you please get my pen from under your chair?"

A quick search found exactly what the voice had asked for, and he turned around and passed the pen back. However, Ichigo paused, his hand a few inches from the desk of the student behind him. The girl who sat there was not the same one who had behind him from the past few weeks, and while she looked a bit off, Ichigo had a sinking suspicion that he was facing Raynare.

"Thank you!" she chirped, taking the pen out of his hands.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Here? I have to go to school too, dummy," she replied, a smile on her face. Ichigo moved to turn back around, and he noted that the girl's face quickly morphed into a smug smirk.

The rest of the school day was spent with the uncomfortable sensation of being watched. Regardless of what class or whether he was at lunch there seemed to be no escaping Raynare. She seemed to be going by the name Yuuma, as he asked one of his classmates about her in an effort to find out more. Apparently she had been there the entire time, and none of the class seemed to remember Kalawarner when she had posed as Tsumetai. And as Ichigo left Kuoh he noted that 'Yuuma' was following him. This led to a slow chase, him leading her down alleyways and streets in an effort to remove her, but try as he might Ichigo was not making headway. So Ichigo did what he did best and left subtlety in the dust. An empty alleyway was what he needed, and he turned the corner into one, preparing to strike.

"Hey!" Yuuma cried out. Ichigo had pinned her arms to her sides and slammed her against the wall of a garage.

"Enough games, Raynare!" Ichigo snarled.

"Oh, please. I like it when people get rough with me," the Fallen Angel replied. She attempted to get out of his grip around her arms, but Ichigo was firm and refused to give her any leeway.

"What are you doing in my classes?" Ichigo asked.

"Just keeping an eye on you. And if I had known you would be this... assertive...then I would have started paying attention sooner," the Fallen Angel replied, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"I doubt it. Tell me why you're following me," Ichigo said, skeptical.

"Well, I also have to make sure that no one remembers the traitor, so there is that too," Raynare sneered. "Now let go of me."

The Fallen Angel attempted to wriggle out of Ichigo's grip, forcing him to fight back. With the Fallen Angel having yet to remove her disguise he knew that the scene was easily misinterpreted, and while he needed to keep an eye on her, she had stated her motives. The whole business with the Three Factions was getting more and more irritating. He released his grip, but Raynare continued moving, which caused Ichigo to accidentally place his hands somewhere he really didn't want to.

"Oh, you like what you-"

"No, that was an accident!" Ichigo defended, very embarrassed by his mistake.

"Come on, if you want to I'm happy to let you get a closer look," Raynare suggested provocatively.

"Not happening. Stay out of trouble or I'll take you down," Ichigo warned, backing off.

"I like to be taken down!"

Ichigo walked away very quickly, prompting Raynare to laugh loudly at him. The Fallen Angel was going to be a pain in the future, and he knew it.

* * *

Raynare usually dominated his thoughts for much of the time in school. Ichigo wanted to avoid trouble, and to tell Kalawarner her old leader was stalking him was inviting an altercation or fight. So he kept his mouth shut and ignored 'Yuuma', who was doing everything in her power to bother him. From small things like blowing kisses and having the teacher switch her seat so she rotated around him to risky things like making one of her light spears. Today had been no different, he thought. Raynare sat to his left, which put her by the windows. Which meant gazing outside for something interesting was out of the question. Sighing and leaning back, Ichigo tugged at the collar of his uniform. What then followed was a common practice: gaze at teacher, gaze at clock, gaze at desk, and repeat.

Finally the bell rang, and Ichigo stood up with the others, gathered his school supplies, and exited the room. He turned slightly to check and see if Raynare was following him, and instead noted what looked like a flash of hair and the jacket she wore as part of her disguise. Turning around and elbowing his way through the crowd, a curious Ichigo followed Raynare in the opposite direction. He knew he was probably going to be late for class, but considering the difference between a boring science class and finding out what Raynare was up to he knew which was much more interesting and likely to be more important.

He noted that Raynare stopped after a few halls and stairwells at a window with a wide view of the grounds. The Fallen Angel had her face pressed against the glass, intently watching the surroundings. Ichigo tried to be stealthy, practically tip-toeing behind her. Even if she had noticed him Raynare still looked outside. The Fallen Angel tapped her fingers against the glass impatiently after a few seconds.

"No sign-there you are," she murmured. Ichigo decided to get some payback.

"Who?" he asked, stepping forward and looking out. A few figures walked along the grounds while Raynare angrily turned to face him.

"You followed me?" she asked, incredulously.

"Like you don't follow me?" he asked. Raynare pouted and turned her head away. "And who besides me could you possibly be stalking?"

"None of your business, human," Raynare snapped. Ichigo loomed over her and gave her a look. "Okay, I was scouting out our opposition. What's it to you, Mr. Neutral?"

"Raynare, if you don't learn to leave people alone it's going to cost you. Just because humans have powers doesn't mean they will become a threat later," he said, exasperated.

"Humans? Right now I care more about the Devils with a claim on this area than the idiot in this school," Raynare shot back.

"Okay, then leave the Devils alone. Looking for trouble is not going to end well," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Go preach somewhere else!" she replied, flustered. "I can handle them, and the war is never going to end. If you don't want a part in it, I suggest you leave this school."

With that Raynare walked off, and Ichigo reluctantly followed as they were both in the same class next period.

* * *

Ichigo stood a few feet away from Viser, using that air-standing technique. She and the Fallen Angel stood a small distance away, perched on the roof of a house. Ichigo seemed to be waiting for something, most likely one of the Hollows he had described to her. A small grace period for Kalawarner had gone by, and since the Fallen Angel had wanted to know what he did, Ichigo had decided to show them. It was late at night, and they had been outside already for half an hour in wait of one of the creatures Ichigo had mentioned. The Shinigami seemed to be doing _something_, as there was a sense of power in the air, which made Viser a little on edge. At the same time it was oddly comforting and insulating, like a warm, heavy blanket.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Kalawarner asked, keeping her voice low so Ichigo couldn't hear.

"We're waiting for something called a Hollow. Ichigo slays them from time to time to keep human souls from getting devoured by them," Viser replied.

Kalawarner cocked her right eyebrow and remained quiet. The two supernatural beings went back to silently waiting, with Viser tapping the rooftop with her small knife in a bid to relieve her boredom. Kalawarner also seemed to be impatient, as she tapped the side of her sword's scabbard. A few more minutes passed and still no results when a very large wave of power seemed to come from Ichigo. The two whipped their heads around to face the orange-haired being, who had a somewhat sheepish expression on his face.

"What was that?" Kalawarner asked, intimidated.

"That was getting their attention. I didn't mean to put out that much Reiatsu, but I was getting tired of waiting," Ichigo explained.

On the streets below something let out a very loud roar, and Viser and Kalawarner flapped their wings and took to the skies, searching for the source of the cry. Ichigo unsheathed his larger sword from the pair of scabbards on his back, and he turned every so often to survey the streets below. The streetlights allowed for them to see fairly clearly, until Ichigo stopped his turning.

"Found it," he said, and the two women quickly flew over and stood next to him. The Shinigami held out his blade and used it to direct where they looked. Viser noted the movement, and now that she was able to figure out where it was, she managed to see more detail. The Hollow resembled a large ape of some kind, with a sinister white mask that Ichigo had explained was one of the most defining features of the evil souls. At their distance, however, the finer details were not easy to make out.

"That's a Hollow?" asked Kalawarner.

"Yes. When I let out my Reiatsu like that it will usually attract some since they think there's either a strong opponent or a large meal," Ichigo explained.

The Hollow stopped as it looked up at them, its mask unchanging. The creature didn't seem to have a face, but its body language changed from a more relaxed posture to an aggressive one.

"**Shinigami!**" the Hollow called up. "**I haven't had one of you in ages!**"

In response to this Ichigo disappeared. A second later the Hollow roared as the Shinigami moved so fast that the creature did not even realize that it had lost one of its arms. Ichigo continued to attack, focusing on the Hollow's mask. The monster was willing to do everything to protect the porcelain-like piece on its face, with Ichigo leaving long gashes in the remaining arm. The fight was pitifully one-sided, with the Hollow eventually losing its arm and being utterly defenseless.

"**Tasty morsels, aren't you?**" a voice whispered from behind. Viser moved forward while Kalawarner turned and unsheathed her gladius. This Hollow resembled a bird, and it had cleverly used the other as a distraction to get in closer.

"I don't think we're on the menu," Viser coldly answered, drawing her knife.

Kalawarner had taken the offensive, and was attempting to take out the Hollow. Viser moved in to join her, stabbing her weapon into whatever the Hollow had for flesh on its right arm. The two women fought the creature, but it was a fairly large foe and no matter how many times they injured it the accursed thing ignored their efforts. There was also the issue of having to avoid its wings, which it wielded in a manner similar to blades. Kalawarner moved to charge again, a savage smirk on her face, when the Hollow batted her aside. The Fallen Angel dropped towards the ground, leaving Viser alone to face the Hollow.

"Don't aim for the mask!" Ichigo called from behind her. It was fairly obvious why not to-it required her to move in close to the Hollow. Glancing over her shoulder, Viser noted that there were several more Hollows around them, which he was focusing on defeating as quickly as possible. She in the meantime focused on taking out her opponent. The bird Hollow lunged in, its sharp-looking beak part of the mask thrusting towards her. Without thinking Viser moved her knife up to parry, and she watched as the beak was cleanly cut off, dissolving into blue sparkles. A hoarse, severely distorted screech came from the Hollow, and it brought up its wings to the mask.

"Interesting."

Viser knew the voice was Kalawarner's and she searched for the Fallen Angel. The blue-haired woman was just behind her, with a very irritated look on her face. She had her sword drawn and looked quite ready to kill. Advancing forward, Kalawarner slashed downward at the still-Hollow, cleaving the mask neatly in two. The creature shrieked and dissolved, and Kalawarner and Viser turned to find Ichigo locked in a fight with one last Hollow, this one like a cross between a frog and an eel. It didn't take long for him to slice its rather bizarre, bulbous mask off, and he turned to look at them.

"Where is the Hollow you two were fighting?" he called up.

"We got rid of it," Kalawarner answered. "I took out its mask."

"You what!?" Ichigo asked.

"Killed it, made it dissolve, whatever you want to call it," Kalawarner said nonchalantly.

"Viser, did I not say to not go for the mask? Hollows are only properly purified if you use a zanpakuto!" Viser thought for a second on this statement, and remembered back to what Ichigo had said on the matter. He was right, as he had mentioned the fate of the Hollow-fighting Quincy.

"I didn't know that," Kalawarner said dismissively. Ichigo looked around, sighing.

"First, we need to get out of here. Second, I need to make sure that you understand how things work," Ichigo said.

"How do we know if a Hollow has been purified?" Viser asked.

"Well, when you cut the mask it usually dissolves into a bunch of blue particles. With the Quincy they just... sort of overload and explode," Ichigo explained. He walked on the air towards his house, beckoning for the two women to follow him.

"The purification thing happened when I killed it," Kalawarner said.

Ichigo frowned, deep in thought, for the rest of the journey back. Viser wondered if she should say something, but decided against it. Ichigo seemed unsure of the capabilities of his pieces, which was odd to her. How could he not know when he was aware of the others of his kind?

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until chapter 5, thanks for reading!**


	5. Forces on the Move

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect.**

**As of writing this, the story has cleared 100 reviews, 250 favorites, and 300 follows. Thanks guys! As a fairly new fiction/fanfic writer that means a lot to me.**

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

After a week and a half of wiping memories, Raynare was ready to kill. And thankfully the Father had shown his favor by making Issei Hyoudou a fool. The boy, for all of his lecherous wishing, was remarkably pure in his actions. He'd taken her on a lone date to the suburb's center, a small mall. They had then spent the day doing some basic activities. An arcade, a cafe, and a few other local attractions. How Kalawarner had managed to get so much crap from her outing was beyond her. And how a date like this appealed to the traitor was equally confusing. It was so juvenile!

So as the sun set, Raynare made up her mind to finish off the boy. Standing in the deserted main plaza of the shopping center, Raynare chose her words carefully.

"Hey, Issei. Could I ask something?" she layered the voice with as much innocence and naivete that she could muster.

"Sure, what is it Yuuma?" he asked.

"Would you please die?" Raynare asked, changing her tone towards the end of the sentence to one of contempt.

"What!?" Issei asked, confused and worried.

Raynare smiled cruelly as she forced the clothes she was currently wearing to literally disappear. The clothing seemed to be shredded, and her naked body began to rise above the ground, wings flapping. Her usual attire appeared, covering her body. Hyoudou looked on with a mixture of horror, confusion, fear, and a small hint of perversion. The outfit she wore was rather revealing after all.

"I said 'would you please die'!" Raynare snarled, and she materialized a light spear. Hyoudou remained frozen in place like a deer in the headlights. The spear was thrown, and he dropped to his knees as it pierced his stomach.

"Why?" he croaked.

"Don't blame me. Blame whoever put that Sacred Gear in your body," Raynare replied. She took to the skies and turned away, leaving Hyoudou to die.

Now, she had to arrive back at the church in time to greet the Exorcist platoon and give a credible reason for a missing Fallen Angel.

* * *

School had ended, and Ichigo made to leave. Having adjusted his uniform for a more casual look, he was forced to stop as he hit something. While Raynare had been missing for a few days, he really did not want to get his hopes up that she was finally out of the way.

"Oh man, I'm….sorry?"

Ichigo looked down, irritated (and yet pleased), as the cowering Issei Hyoudou awkwardly apologized. At least it was not Raynare.

"Watch where you're going, pervert," he replied and turned to leave. However, he begrudgingly turned back and offered a hand to Hyoudou. The pervert seemed sort of lost or confused as he brought him back up. Hyoudou stared aimlessly for a second at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, perv. Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"You ever get the feeling that the world's not quite normal?" Hyoudou asked, now more twitchy. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at the question. Was Hyoudou not human, then? He could be a Devil, since Kalawarner had previously made it clear about what Fallen Angels were in the city. With his degree of perversion there was no way he was an Angel.

"Maybe," Ichigo cryptically responded before leaving Hyoudou.

* * *

The sheets of paper were stapled together, but what attracted Rias' eyes was the big 'WANTED' at the top of the first page. A photograph of a smiling girl was below the title, along with a reward notice and threat assessment.

Flipping through the packet, the red-haired beauty's suspicion was only confirmed: the girl was a Stray. The girl, Viser, would make for a useful demonstration for the latest member of her peerage.

Rias was more concerned about the boy who was leaking immense amounts of energy around the school. 'Ichigo Kurosaki', who was currently in his final year of high school, and was a delinquent. All of that violence had made Akeno wonder if he was a sadist, and that had led to some rather interesting thoughts on Rias' friends' part.

"So, when are we going to explain everything to little Issei?" Rias' Queen asked, bringing her gaze away from the packet on the Stray Devil. The black-haired girl who Rias had just been thinking of entered the room.

"In time, Akeno. In the meantime we need to track down this stray. Apparently it has moved into the city," Rias explained, holding up the packet.

"Across the boundary?" Akeno asked, thoughtful.

"Yes. Which means a larger area to cover," Rias answered.

"Well, so long as I get to have my fun, I don't mind a little hide and seek!" Akeno smiled, her expression confident and her tone chipper.

Rias reorganized and cleared her workspace within the Occult Research Club before stripping off her clothes in front of her fellow Devil. Rias then stepped into the nearby shower room and closed the door. Akeno turned after a moment and left.

* * *

Kalawarner was in only her underwear and twisted in the sheets of Ichigo's closet. Reaching out and groggily finding the door handle, the Fallen Angel slowly opened the sliding door. She squinted at the sudden increase in light, before turning away and fighting her way out of the covers. Kalawarner finally felt free after getting her arms and body loose, and clambered to her feet. She gave a small snarl as she felt a tug on her left leg, and she turned around to get a look at where she was constricted. A few shakes and she was finally clear of the sheets.

The Fallen Angel stretched and gave a yawn before turning to find something to preserve her modesty. Transitioning to a clothes-on inside the house rule hadn't been too awkward as she thankfully wasn't like Raynare, who would sometimes walk through whatever ruin they were camped out in minus any clothes.

Kalawarner shrugged on a black trenchcoat and brushed her long blue hair out of the way of her eyes and left Ichigo's room, walking down the stairs to the ground floor. The coat was a bit provocative, showing off both her legs and breasts, which suited Kalawarner just fine. Some Devils were just stupid enough to stare at the wrong places.

"Early."

The voice of Viser, the other guest of the Kurosaki household came from the kitchen. Kalawarner's sort-of rival was a slow eater from what the Fallen Angel had seen over the days, and Kalawarner was not surprised when she entered the kitchen, hands in pockets, to discover Viser slowly taking the latest bite.

"Hmm...yes, I suppose so," Kalawarner replied, glancing at the kitchen clock.

The two silently regarded one another. The house wasn't as large as they would have liked, owing to the Kurosaki clinic, and this meant separation was difficult. No fights had broken out, of course, but little challenges were commonplace. What attracted Kalawarner's eyes, however, was the talon-like knife that was placed to Viser's left. The Fallen Angel moved closer, curious. She waited for Viser to take another bite, and her hand darted out. Viser moved too late, and Kalawarner snatched away the knife.

"Give it back!" Viser commanded.

The knife was all black, and Kalawarner could now see a golden colored bat wing, like that of a Devil, on each side of the blade.

"Where did you get this?" Kalawarner asked, keeping just out of reach of the still seated Viser.

"From Ichigo. It's mine," Viser snarled.

"How?"

"Touched chess piece. Fixed me. Got knife," Viser explained, glaring.

Kalawarner turned the knife around and appraised it for another minute, before Viser drew her attention by standing up and leaving her seat.

"Oh, calm down," Kalawarner bemusedly said, and she placed the knife back down on the table, a smirk on her face. The Devil's hand darted out, and she took back the weapon.

"What needed fixing?" Kalawarner asked, curious.

"None of your business," the Devil tersely replied.

"Like your groping Ichigo is none of his business?" Kalawarner asked. "He was nice enough to let you sleep with him instead of having us share that closet."

The Devil girl froze. She eventually moved again, collecting her plate and other dishes and scraped what little was left on them into the trash. Viser rinsed them, placed them into the Kurosaki dishwasher, and stalked off.

Kalawarner watched her, a neutral expression on her face, before looking for something to make for breakfast.

* * *

Mittelt was very interested in returning to the church before she was seen. It was night, the moon and streetlamps illuminating the residential area she was flying through. The blonde, petite Fallen Angel was stark naked in the middle of the street, flying several feet above the houses that lined the road. Her wings flapped rapidly, and she let out a small sigh as the dilapidated church finally came into view.

The Fallen Angel slowed to a stop above the belfry, touching down softly and then sprinting down the aging stairs to the church itself. She passed through the main area of worship, most of its holy implements gone, and moved to one of the doors that led to her, her fellow Fallens', and the exorcists' current lodging. Rather than be completely dark as she had hoped, light came from the room just before hers. Raynare's room.

Mittelt attempted to creep by and avoid being noticed, but a single creak on the aging wooden floor caused her to freeze up in panic. A loud rustling came from the room, and she looked in to find Raynare quickly and frantically collecting various books and sheets of paper. The various titles she could glimpse seemed to deal with Sacred Gears, magic, and various old Angel scriptures and works.

"Why are you naked?" Raynare asked, drawing Mittelt's attention. The black-haired, BDSM-wear inclined Fallen Angel maneuvered herself to block as much of what was left out as she could.

"I went after Hyoudou as planned. He activated his Sacred Gear and did this to me," Mittelt gestured to herself as she answered, though she was embarrassed. "And what are you reading?"

"Nothing," Raynare said, though it was obvious that she was lying. Mittelt elevated herself to look over Raynare's shoulder, standing on her tiptoes. She noted a title that she recognized.

"I see Azazel's New World. I'm going to bet you're interested in the White Redemption sect," Mittelt smiled. The White Redemptionists were a noted but small group that advocated living a lifestyle close to an Angel's, in hope of reclaiming their white wings.

"No, but I was wondering a few things about our nature, and whether we could change our wings," Raynare explained. Mittelt chuckled.

"Azazel hasn't done it, a thousand magicians haven't, and the Father himself won't," Mittelt said, surprised that Raynare had this much interest in the idea. Her laughter continued, though not as whole-hearted as before.

"You know how we are described as afflicted by the sickness of lust, wrath, pride, and all of that?" Raynare asked, dead serious.

"Yes, that's how it was described to me when I was expelled," Mittelt replied, now intrigued.

"I want to speak to that ex-nun later. I want to test something," Raynare explained. Mittelt snorted.

"The one with the Sacred Gear? Good luck!" she sneered, and she left Raynare to her books.

* * *

The Occult Research Club's clubhouse was dimly lit despite the perfect sunny day outside it. Inside, Rias and two of her Peerage pored over a map of nearby Karakura, with an edge of the city shaded in red. Places of note were labeled clearly in a neat print alongside the various neighborhoods. A stack of newspapers were piled on the edge of the table they had clustered around. To her left was the blond and slim Yuuto Kiba, her Knight, whose physical features were viewed as unnatural by the other males of Kuoh. They, alongside his chivalrous personality, had earned him many female admirers. At the moment he mostly read a guide book to Karakura, occasionally lowering it slightly and attempting to locate a certain spot. Her ever-reliable Queen, Akeno, stood to her right, bending over and tapping points on the map while looking at her own copy of the guide book.

Rias idly jotted down a list of notable locations around the city to visit on a notepad from the same book as her Peerage members, though their focuses were different. Kiba and Akeno had been assigned to learn about several neighborhoods in an attempt to find areas favorable to their Devil target. Satisfied, Rias cleared her throat, calling the attention of her Queen and Knight.

"Ideas?" she asked.

"Since there haven't been any suspicious murders we have little to go on. Koneko is at the last house we have a contract with in the city, but those are mostly clustered at the northern edge of town," Kiba informed her.

"We could start with the southwestern neighborhoods," Akeno suggested. "That's where crime rates are the highest. Nice place to steal from without attracting attention."

Rias noted the two points on a new sheet of paper before looking back at the packet on Viser. A Low-Class non-reincarnated Devil who had been a part of the Peerage of an equally minor High-Class Devil. She had been his Queen.

A bright flash behind the three Devils interrupted Rias' thoughts. The young Koneko Toujou, a petite, white-haired nekomata Devil, exited a teleportation circle.

"Any luck?" Rias asked.

"No. None of our city clients were aware of anything suspicious. Most didn't even know what a Stray is," Koneko replied.

Rias turned back to the map with a slight frown. The Devil had certainly made their job much more difficult by hiding somewhere much larger than what they were used to.

"How about here?" Kiba suggested, pointing to an area near the river that ran through Karakura Town. "This is an old docking district. Abandoned warehouses and older storage buildings would make good nests for Viser…."

Rias gave a look at the map, circling the area Akeno had mentioned before moving to mark Kiba's.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Ichigo was feeling like he was on a date again. He sat inside a large department store, clad in a blue shirt with a white fifteen on it. The weekend was a time he would normally spend with his friends, or before he had successfully persuaded his boss to let him quit, work. Viser stood in front of him, clad in a black dress that went just past her knees. The front of it seemed to be mimicking a corset, with red and white designs over the dress giving it some color and adding something to the otherwise dull dress. Viser looked cute in it.

"You look good," Ichigo answered after a pause.

Living in the same set of clothes for days was not exactly pleasant even with washings, so he had taken it upon himself to help the Devil girl get some new clothes. He was funding the entire thing himself, as his dad had mentioned it was a good way to win over his 'fourth daughter' and had refused to chip in. This wasn't much of a big deal for him, as he still had plenty of money from his old sports contracts from Karakura.

"And these?"

Viser held up a number of other black dresses with their own distinct patterns and designs, and Ichigo took out a pair with practically exorbitant prices. Viser then went back into the changing room and put on Ichigo's old clothes. After purchasing the various items the two left, and to Ichigo's chagrin Viser made him go inside a lingerie shop. This ended with her teasing him and deliberately asking for his opinion on virtually everything. Thankfully she made up her mind rather quickly, and they left the shop.

He and Viser walked home quietly from that point, first walking to the closest bus stop that could take them home. The stop was completely empty, of both waiting passengers and a bus, so Ichigo and Viser sat down on the vacant bench. He had been made the bag-carrier, and he took a moment to breathe out and relax after carrying several bags.

"Thank you for everything," Viser said.

"It's no problem," Ichigo replied. "You deserve better than my old stuff."

There was a bit of a pause as Ichigo considered how to continue the conversation.

"Did you show Kalawarner all of the flashcards and explain them?" he asked. Viser went rigid.

"No," Viser said, a look of displeasure on her face.

"Why? Listen, Viser, as much as you don't like her-" Ichigo began.

"'Don't like'!?" Viser snarled. "Millennia of war ignored to tolerate that Fallen!"

"Alright, listen. Viser, I have given you the benefit of the doubt and I even just tried to get you some clothes that you would like. All I ask is a favor here and there," Ichigo asked, displeasure evident as he spoke and looked down at the shorter Devil. Viser seemed to shrink in her seat, and looked down. A bus could be seen, down the street from the two, heading in their direction. Ichigo squinted, and he made out the numbers that indicated it was their bus.

"Just do it at some point soon, OK?" he asked.

Viser nodded, and stood up. He followed suit when the bus arrived.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned his head, looking for Orihime Inoue. The red headed and slightly ditzy healer was running towards him from behind, waving. The setting sun bathed much of the street in an orange glow, and Orihime seemed to have just left the bakery she worked at, based on the more plain clothing she wore and the dirty sleeves of her shirt.

"Hey, Inoue," he said as she neared him.

"How's your new school?" she asked, her expression curious.

"Oh…." Ichigo paused, somewhat unsure of how to go about telling his former classmate about the new changes that had come with the new location. "Alright, I guess."

"That's good," Orihime replied. An awkward pause followed.

"And on your end, how's Ishida, Chad, and the others?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, they're fine. With our jobs and both you and Uryu dropping out of our….hunting it feels like we've all drifted away from one another," Orihime answered, sounding a little forlorn.

"When did Ishida stop hunting?" Ichigo asked, surprised. He and Orihime checked the street around them. His question had been asked rather loudly, and the average humans walking around them did not need to know about the afterlife.

"Not long after you did," Orihime explained. "He really didn't say what it was about, but he made it clear he wasn't going to have a lot of time on his hands."

"Odd, he was the one who usually took the most shifts," Ichigo noted.

"Well, it helps that the new Shinigami-" Orihime looked around for a moment. "-are pretty competent. There's two of them now, and that has helped a lot."

"Afroman finally got replaced?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded, and Ichigo paused to check his phone for the time. "...Well, I need to get home soon. Take care, Inoue."

"Bye, Ichigo."

The two went on their way to their respective homes, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel even more distant from his friends.

* * *

Nightfall was the most pleasant time for Viser. It was the element of the Devil, hailed throughout many cultures as the hours when evil was afoot. Naturally, the fact that Ichigo and Kalawarner were asleep allowed her a little mobility. She did not leave the house during the day on account of her guard duties, so her chances to be free were now. Her wings unfurled, and she adjusted the black dress she wore as her tail poked out. She then opened the window and made her way outside, flapping her wings to stay at the height of the window.

After making sure no one had seen her, she flew to the north, letting that extra sense of strength that came from the time of day fill her and sustain her. She dipped through streets and alleys, a small smile on her face, when she felt electricity surge through her body. Her howls of pain caused a few lights to flicker on, and some movement could be seen thanks to her night vision, which was superior to a human's.

"Viser! You murdered your master in order to fulfill your own desires!" someone proclaimed as she struggled to her feet. "By order of the Great Duke of Gremory you are to be put to death!"

"I have a new master now…" Viser snarled, looking at the redhead with her arm raised in a dramatic fashion. To the redhead's left was a short, white-haired girl and to her right was a tall black-haired girl. Behind this trio was a somewhat awkward-looking boy, the only one in their group. Viser stood up after quickly appraising each member. "As far as I'm concerned you can go back to Hell."

"Koneko," the redhead said, gesturing to the girl to her left. The petite girl charged, closing the gap quickly. Viser moved to the side, unfurling her wings as she did so, and looked for a plant. Finding a few tufts of grass peeking out of a crack in the concrete around her, Viser placed her hand on what she could see and channeled her magic into it. Around her hand a massive plant grew, vine like, and it formed a pair of hands as 'Koneko' charged again. The two hands grasped Koneko, squeezing inward as if to crush her, but eventually they stopped moving. Viser applied more pressure, and the hands buckled and were forced apart. Koneko was a Rook, as there was no way that her small frame could have that much strength.

Viser grasped the tuft of grass, this time pulling it out, but this cost her as Koneko rushed forward, slamming her fist into Viser's stomach. The force of the blow sent her backwards, and she began channeling power into the small piece of plant fragment she had clutched tightly in her left hand. A set of four plant tentacles, ends sharpened appeared as she prepared to face a new opponent, as Koneko had withdrawn. In the blink of an eye the sharp tips were severed along with about half of the tentacle. Another pause and Viser realized there was a thin piece of metal sticking out of her chest. The speed of this new fighter meant that she had been up against a Knight. The sword in her chest was taken out, and she collapsed to her knees, clutching the wound on the front of her body. The knight returned to the group. He was best described as a pretty boy, lean and blonde with near-perfect features.

To seal her injuries Viser powered the plants, forming a vest with them over her front and back. The black haired girl walked forward, a very satisfied smile on her face, and raised her hands. Viser leaped to the side, but was too slow as the blast of lightning struck her foot. She writhed and howled as more blasts surged through her, and then they stopped.

She cracked her eyes open, finding the black-haired girl with a large black blade against her throat. Following the blade, Viser relaxed. The orange hair almost certainly meant that it was Ichigo. There was a standstill, and she picked herself up, noting the tears in her dress. This was new, and now it was already damaged.

"Back off from Viser," Ichigo commanded.

Her former electrocutor complied, slowly stepping backwards as the larger group stepped forward.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the redhead proclaimed. "We thought you had too much power to be an average human."

"Yeah, that's me. I don't like it when people hurt my friends," Ichigo growled, scowl very firmly etched on his face.

"Are you a Devil?" redhead asked.

"You know, people introduce themselves when they first meet," Ichigo said.

"I am Rias Gremory, of the Gremory Clan. These are the members of my Peerage," the now-identified Rias said, gesturing to the group assembled behind her.

"I see. And I'm not a Devil, I'm a Shinigami. If you want Viser you're going through me," he proclaimed.

Blondie moved, unseeable, and Ichigo moved equally fast. The two clashed in midair, Ichigo forcing off his frailer opponent with his two blades and superior strength, and then quickly moving to kick him, sending blondie flying. Electrocutor began firing lightning bolts at him, though he moved again, slashing at her, the force of the blow sending her back and causing a pair of thin cuts to appear on her chest. Rias and whitehead clustered defensively around the boy, with Rias powering up for an attack. Ichigo rushed again, and an explosion was fired by Rias in his general direction. Even from her place a few yards away Viser felt the rush of wind from the force of the explosion.

What amazed her even more was Ichigo literally standing on the air a few feet above his enemies. Koneko revealed her wings and flew upward, launching strikes, but Ichigo moved them away from himself by grabbing her wrists and then hitting her down. Koneko was left dazed in the middle of the street.

"I don't want to hurt you guys, but if you keep this up it's going to get worse," Ichigo threatened. Rias nodded, and collected the wounded members of her peerage. "And I expected better from you, pervert."

The brown-haired boy who hadn't attacked at all froze, and as he turned to face Ichigo a red circle, a transportation pentagram, appeared at the Devils' feet and teleported the Peerage away. Ichigo looked at where the Devils had been for a moment before turning to face her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No….I was stabbed," Viser explained. "Thank you. You saved me again." It was awkward to be so dependent on him. Before as a Queen she had been very responsible for her master's Peerage.

"Let's get you to my house so my dad can patch you up," Ichigo said, and the two left the street for the Kurosaki household.

* * *

"Hi, honey!"

Artu Fabbro appraised the collaborator, flinching as Freed loudly announced his presence. The woman was quite short, and she shrieked and almost dropped the groceries she was carrying. Her clothes were drab, a white shirt with dark brown pants, and she was in general a plain woman.

"Come on in," he announced. Freed, his blonde (and irritating) fellow Exorcist, drew one of his pistols to make it clear that she didn't have a choice.

The woman slowly put down all of her belongings, and seemed to huddle as the two exorcists circled her.

"We're going downstairs, come on," Artu said, and he led the way to the lower level of the house. The woman initially looked back behind herself, checking her chances of escape, but Freed waved his pistol and gave a grin that suggested there was no way out of it. So Artu led her down the stairs, and the woman gave a small gasp at the sight that greeted her. Artu smiled as he looked again on his handiwork. The basement had been ransacked.

The first thing was the rug. It was average, colored various shades of green and circular. It had been moved upward, revealing the pentagram hidden beneath. The neat paint lines were smudged and gashes in the floor broke the symbol. Ripped apart and spread throughout the room were Devil contract cards, and five books had been stabbed to the point that they seemed to be holding together with just sheer luck.

"So, can you tell us what the problem with this is? 'Cuz I can!" Freed asked, getting up in the woman's face and causing her to shrink back even more.

"Freed, let's get this over with," Artu interrupted. The blonde exorcist seemed to collapse.

"Listen, this is just a part of me being the lovable bastard I am! You and the others are just so cold that it makes the whole business no fun!" Freed dramatically protested.

"And morons like you got our support taken away," Artu shot back. Freed sulked, and was finally silent.

"Now, Miss-whatever-your-name-is, Freed Sellzen and I, Artu Fabbro, find you guilty of collaboration with Devils and other servants of the underworld. Ab hac Terra purgamus in nomine Domini."

Freed gleefully pulled the trigger, sending the woman's body to the floor. The two exorcists then went about purging the room of any remaining Devil-related artifacts.

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until Chapter 6, thanks for reading!**


	6. Attack on the Church

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect.**

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Ichigo stared off idly in his seat. The bell had already rang, but the now densely packed hallways of Kuoh meant that it was going to take a lot of pushing and shoving to leave the building. So, he had chosen to wait inside the classroom. Fifteen minutes were usually enough time for Kuoh to decongest. He wasn't alone in the room, as a small group of girls, likely a club of some kind, were discussing something quietly in a corner. They were there most days, but Ichigo had no idea what their club was. Movement at the doorway attracted his attention, and Ichigo froze as the blonde Devil from a few nights ago stepped into the doorframe. The pretty boy attracted the attention of the girls too, giving a small smile in their direction. Ichigo began to pack up, putting away his only just-started math homework into his bag along with his other school supplies.

He stood up and moved to leave, but pretty boy matched his weaves through the desks towards the door, and Ichigo found himself glaring down at the other student. The Devil remained unfazed, his fake-looking smile still emblazoned on his face.

"Well, Ichigo, are you ready? The Club is waiting!" the Devil proclaimed. Ichigo scowled and prepared to move. However, the Devil had drawn the attention of the girls in the corner, and Ichigo decided to face the problem in a way he dealt with most things: head on.

"Sure," he gruffly answered, and the Devil led him outside the hallway. After making their way past several classrooms and down a few flights of stairs the two were outside. It was the back part of Kuoh's grounds, where a small bit of woodland, sports fields, a track, and Kuoh's college campus were. The Devil led him to the woodland, and they made their way to what looked like an abandoned school nestled into the trees. Ichigo stopped and looked the building over. It looked like it was supposed to be abandoned with its dark interior, but the exterior looked to be in perfect condition. The Devil walked over to the door and held it open, gesturing for him to walk inside.

Ichigo found himself in a dimly lit but very well furnished room. He stepped to the side of the door and allowed blondie to walk in. The group from a few nights ago sat in two opposing couches, and another group centered on a girl he recognized as Souna Shitori, one of the more popular girls at Kuoh, stood off to the side. The door was closed, and Ichigo realized he was badly outnumbered and in his human form. There were thirteen Devils in the room.

"What's this about?" he asked, breaking a brief period of silence as the new group looked him over.

"Well, we have four things we would like to address here," Rias explained. "First, as a show of trust we would like to introduce ourselves. You know my name, but this is my peerage: Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Issei." Rias gestured to each member, finally giving Ichigo a name for each face.

"And I am Sona Sitri," Souna gave a slightly different name from what he knew her by, prompting a raised eyebrow from Ichigo. She went by an alias of some kind then? Sona then introduced her seven peerage members.

"Ichigo, we'd like to know the names of your peerage members," Rias said.

"Why should I have any reason to trust you here?" Ichigo demanded.

"We are sorry for attacking Viser, Ichigo. Most Strays go on to turn into murderous monsters when they are left unchecked. I'm also presuming you are her new master, and that means you have to take responsibility for her previous crimes," Rias explained. Ichigo remained irritated.

"And I want an apology for basically going and beating her up!"

"We had intended for it to be a learning experience for Issei, with each member showing off their powers. We also had a warrant for her execution. I apologize for not attempting to contact you about her after we learned she had a new master," Rias explained. Ichigo gave a slight nod, but remained unfazed. There wasn't really much to go on.

"What else did you want to talk about?" he asked, changing the subject. Sure it was similar to his mandate to kill Hollows, but at the least Viser deserved a trial if she wasn't going insane.

"What are you?" Rias asked. Ichigo was a bit confused, as he was sure he'd mentioned he was a Shinigami already.

"What?"

"I personally have no idea what a Shinigami is. So what are you?" Rias explained.

"Not sure I want to tell you that. At the least you ought to give me some information if you want anything," Ichigo said, feeling a little Urahara-esque with his statement.

Rias looked at him coolly. The two stared one another down, Ichigo feeling somewhat fidgety. He moved his hand toward the doorknob for a quick getaway, as all of the Devils in the room were focused on him and Rias. Eventually Rias looked away, and did not respond as he anticipated.

"Very well then. Now, our last question is where you stand in regards to the Great War. Do you have any preferences for a Faction?" Rias asked, a small bit of hope in her voice.

"I'm officially neutral. I also promised that I would personally not attack the local Fallen Angel group, which means I'm not doing anything for you in the future," Ichigo answered.

"I see," Rias said. "Thank you for coming over here." She stood up and shook his hand, and Sona followed suit. Ichigo then left the building, though the Devils kept their eyes fixed on him until the door to the clubhouse was shut.

* * *

"Well?" Raynare asked.

The ex-nun frowned, running her glowing hands over the Fallen Angel's left wing and then her left arm. The soft-spoken member of their group then tried the other side, still not responding.

"WELL?" Raynare snapped.

"I'm sorry, Raynare. I can't tell if there's anything there," Asia answered. "It may be that it's just too widespread to be isolated and healed. I once had to deal with a priest who had cancer so present in his body that I was unable to treat him."

"Weren't you able to cure a Devil with your Sacred Gear?" Raynare demanded.

"Yes, but I wasn't dealing with poison or infection, which was your line of thinking about your Fallen nature. I just healed some bad cuts," Asia gently explained.

"Fine," Raynare snarled, and she turned to leave Asia's room before stopping. "Out of curiosity, does your Sacred Gear do anything for you?"

"Well, I've never been sick and cuts heal very quickly. And of course, I can heal people, which I personally enjoy," Asia explained. She rubbed the silver rings on her hands for a moment.

"I see," Raynare said. The Fallen turned away from the ex-nun and left the room. She walked past several exorcist rooms, then walked into the church's congregation area and headed to the belfry.

"Your opinion?" Dohnaseek called from a few flights of stairs above. Raynare said nothing as she walked up. At the top Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and three exorcists waited.

"Well, the Devil boy and the fact that her sacred gear has limits make me think we should just extract. She's too much of a pacifist as well," Raynare replied to Dohnaseek's question.

"I see. Well, we'll partner with one of our crazier boys when we go after the next collaborator," one of the exorcists said. The group prepared to walk downstairs.

"Who gets the gear?" Mittelt asked.

"I'll take it," Raynare said.

"Why you?" Mittelt shot back.

"I'm in charge here, and we will get more usage out of it than our exorcist friends," Raynare answered.

The other four members of the group waited for Mittelt's reaction, as the blonde Fallen Angel and Raynare moved closer. Eventually Mittelt shrunk back, muttering something that sounded like 'fine' and shoved her way past the others on the stairs. The group let her go down the stairs before walking down themselves.

* * *

"Why did you call me here?"

Ichigo and Rias stood opposite one another in the Occult Research Club's headquarters. Ichigo ordinarily saw little of the Devils, but Kiba had shown up at the door again and promised the trip would be quick. The redheaded girl waited for a moment.

"We have had a problem with the local Fallen Angel group," Rias explained.

"Alright, but I believe I said that I was going to be neutral in any conflicts you people had," Ichigo replied. "And I also personally promised that group that I wouldn't do anything to harm them."

"You personally made that promise. What of your peerage members?" Rias asked.

"That's my business. Rias, I don't want to help you," Ichigo shot down her efforts to coax him into helping them, and turned to leave. Rias sighed behind him.

"They're planning to kill an innocent girl, Ichigo. And one of their exorcists almost raped her," Rias said. Ichigo froze at the doorway.

"You're sure?" he asked, his back still facing Rias.

"Very. The Exorcist might have killed Issei when he tried to protect her if we hadn't intervened. We want to break her out and drive off the Fallens and their Exorcists. If they see your strength it may make things not only go faster, but without any deaths," Rias explained. "Of course, the decision is yours."

"I will think about it," Ichigo said, and then exited the room.

* * *

It was quiet in the Kurosaki household. Kalawarner sat at one end of the table while Viser sat opposite her. The two were engrossed in a pair of large books, which Ichigo had highly recommended. Two volumes of the complete collection of Shakespeare. Someone walked down the stairs, and the Fallen Angel and Devil peeked out and found Ichigo walking in their direction.

"I need to talk to you guys," Ichigo said, gesturing to her and Viser.

Kalawarner stood up, curious, with Viser doing the same thing a moment later. Viser moved first and followed Ichigo up the stairs, Kalawarner close behind her. She felt it was something relating to school, as she and Viser entered and sat down. She walked to the desk and sat in the chair that went with it, as Viser sat down on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo closed the door and moved between her and Viser. He paused for a moment, and then spoke.

"Alright, the Devils at school want my help with getting rid of that group around Raynare," Ichigo explained.

"You better have said no!" Kalawarner exclaimed. Not only was he going against his word, but there was no way she was letting him go after the others. She may be a deserter, but she was loyal to her kind.

"According to the Devil in charge of the group there's an innocent involved. They're probably planning to kill her, and apparently there was a rape attempt too. I don't like to sit on the sidelines and just watch, Kalawarner," Ichigo added, looking uncomfortable.

"I support action against Fallens," Viser proclaimed, a small smile on her face. The Devil's eyes were on her and not Ichigo. Kalawarner seethed, and then decided to make her own points.

"I'm not going to go and kill them or support someone in doing that," she retorted. "And you promised to not attack them!"

"Rias wants me there as a means to intimidate them. It may get Raynare and whoever else is there to leave without any shots fired. And I really don't want to get involved in this business without both of your support," Ichigo defended.

Kalawarner sat back and thought. Ichigo began to look out his window, while Viser kept her attention on her. Odds were that the Devils in the group from Kuoh were going to kill the Fallen Angels and the others with them. Considering how stubborn Raynare was then there was no way the Devils would get them to leave. And of course, there was a hostage involved. So Kalawarner made up her mind.

"I will approve it on two conditions: if there is a chance to keep Raynare and the others alive than you must take it. And I'm going with you."

"Alright, Kalawarner," Ichigo said. She left the room, and Viser followed shortly afterwards.

* * *

Ichigo entered the shop quietly and found Urahara accepting change from a pair of kids while passing them some candy. The shopkeeper's face remained unchanged from the innocent façade as the children left, but when the door closed he became more serious.

"Well, Ichigo. What's going on?" the shopkeeper asked. The exiled Shinigami scientist continued to sit in the shop area of his store, and Ichigo walked to the middle.

"I'm considering agreeing to help some Devils at school fight the Fallen Angels in the area, Hat 'n' Clogs," Ichigo replied.

"I see…. I suppose I should warn you that breaking your neutrality will have consequences, Ichigo. There's a way to keep it quiet, of course, but the Devils are going to expect you to keep working with them," Urahara warned.

"I know. Ordinarily I would say no to helping them, but Rias, their leader, told me there's someone innocent involved," Ichigo answered.

"I see. It's your decision, and I hope you make the right choice," Urahara said, resigned.

"I also wanted to ask you something. How much do my Bankai's chess pieces resemble Evil Pieces?"

"As far as I can tell they have a number of similar capabilities. Evil Pieces are designed to not only give the user power based on the piece received, but also to provide the wielder with the means to convert others, willing or unwilling, to their species," Urahara

"What does each piece do for the receiver?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Queens are the sort of second-in-command of the group. They are strong in all categories. Bishops generally favor indirect combat, Knights are about speed, and Rooks are about strength. Pawns are a little different, though," Kisuke explained.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Like the pawns of chess they are initially weak in combat. But if they get deep into enemy territory then their King can promote them to any other piece besides the King. Which reminds me, Ichigo, you're probably the King of your Bankai pieces. You can promote, and of course there is the fact that you lead your Peerage," Kisuke went on. Ichigo closed his eyes and digested the information.

"I see. Do you think it is a good idea that I help the Devils?" Ichigo asked his teacher, changing the subject.

"No, and I've worked with them a few times to know that they are very persuasive and good liars. Remember that," Urahara answered. Ichigo left the store. While the talk had not helped resolve the conflict over whether or not to trust or help the Devils, it had given him an idea. But what Ichigo did not notice was Akeno Himejima watching him leave, the Devil perched on the roof of Urahara's shop, a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear something?" the first man in white spoke to his companion. Ichigo ducked down and attempted to stay out of sight. With any luck the two guards hadn't noticed him. He was inside the church that the Fallens had set themselves up in, specifically a small area right before the main area. As someone who had never been particularly religious, especially since he had learned about the Soul Society, Ichigo found the church interesting though bare. There wasn't anywhere to sit, and some of the windows had been broken. Those that remained depicted stills from scenes in glass, and the sunlight from outside let them light up.

"Nah, I think you're just hearing things man. That or Freed is hitting that chick again," another remarked.

"Didn't they tell him to chill out? Man, I heard he was one of the first to get publicly censured by the Church," the other said.

"He was number seven, I think. Still, the ritual tonight is going to kill her, dude. Isn't that wrong? She was supposed to be one of us. Not cool."

"McLeod, you have gotta get one thing: power is everything here. Since the chick isn't using her power, someone has to," the second guy said.

"Still, man. She's gonna die. That's what happens when you take out someone's Sacred Gear," McLeod noted.

"Just be quiet and hope that your kid never gets one of those Gears," the other man replied.

There was silence afterwards, and Ichigo crept back to the doors of the church. So Rias hadn't been lying. The Fallens had tricked someone who hadn't been interested in using their powers into joining them. He breathed a sigh of relief as he quietly opened a door and slipped outside. He was still in his Kuoh uniform, having left school and then going to confirm whether Rias had been lying. Now, all he had to do was tell Rias he was in, and to find out when they were going to fight.

* * *

Ichigo led the group to the front of Kuoh, Kalawarner and Viser flanking him. The night was cool, and thankfully his shihakusho kept him from freezing. Viser was in one of her dresses, this one black with white and green designs all over it in a pattern reminiscent of a tree. Kalawarner wore the same outfit from when she had attacked Ichigo, and she carried her sword in its scabbard in the open. Standing on the steps to the entrance of the building was Rias' group, spread out on various levels. The Devils seemed to still be in their school uniforms. As the three approached the Devils they moved to activity, no longer loitering. Rias led her Peerage towards Ichigo, and he noted that Kalawarner tensed up.

"Are you ready?" the redhead Devil asked. She walked past him, leading the two groups on, and Ichigo fell in beside her.

"Yeah. I have one condition, Rias. If it's possible I want you to try and get them to leave peacefully," Ichigo said in reply. The Devils paused and waited, while Rias stopped and thought about it.

"I will try, but it is unlikely that they will consider it, Ichigo," Rias explained. He nodded in acceptance, and the group walked on. Rias led them around Kuoh and stopped at the edge of the woods that surrounded the suburb.

"Kiba, Koneko, Issei. You will take the front of the church," Rias ordered. "Ichigo, if you want someone to go with them then feel free to have them do so."

He turned to face the Fallen Angel and Devil. Kalawarner looked irritated, while Viser remained neutral. Ichigo looked over both women, before deciding it would be best to ask.

"Do either of you want to go?" he asked.

"I'll do it," Kalawarner volunteered, grasping her sheathed gladius and walking over to the three Devils. The frontal assault group turned, with Issei giving a wave, and walked down the street. Rias then led Ichigo, Viser, and Akeno into the forest, the group forced to push aside branches and step over rocks and more. Eventually the tower of the church became more visible in the moonlight. Shortly afterwards the near-silence of the woods was ended. Loud booms echoed throughout the forest, things whizzing by the group as they hunched down in an effort to appraise the situation.

"Down!" Rias called out.

Ichigo dove forward against a small rise in the terrain, hoping to take cover. Viser followed him, and as he looked behind he noted Rias and Akeno behind a grouping of trees. The deafening racket continued, and Ichigo realized someone was shooting at them. He peeked his head over the small ridge, finding nothing in the darkness. He looked to his right, again finding nothing. To his left Viser was a bit exposed as she also peeked out, but she was staying lower. Eventually the gunshots stopped, and Ichigo searched for the source of the attack.

The silence was interrupted when a bolt of lightning surged past him to his left. A cry came in the distance, and a bit of chatter in a language he didn't know. Then a yell erupted from the right and three men in white and gold charged out. Two carried glowing swords while the other carried a pair of pistols. The gunman fired in their direction, bullets sending sprays of dirt up around them. Viser responded by creating a trip wire out of a nearby tree's roots. The gunman and one of the swordsmen fell over. Viser howled in pain as a bullet grazed her arm while the last attacker continued his charge.

Ichigo lunged forward, unsheathing his larger blade, and crossed blades with their last attacker. He recognized the uniform of the enemy from his foray into the church, and he pressed back against the man's glowing sword. Viser came from behind and stabbed the man in the back with her knife, and Ichigo used the surprise to finish off the enemy. He and Viser then retreated back to their cover, lying against the tree.

"Who's shooting at us?" Ichigo asked, forced to yell as more shots were let off. He prepared to attack as the two men who had tripped clambered to their feet, then froze as sharp wood punctured their bodies. They collapsed, and Ichigo relaxed.

"Exorcists! Humans trained to kill Devils!" Viser answered. A surge in the woods came forward, and a howl of pain could be heard in the distance.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to gauge the situation. It was difficult to make out who was there, and he turned back. A few feet in front of them were Rias and Akeno, the red hair of the Devil leader making her more visible than her black-haired companion. Screams and a rush of wind came from behind him, and he turned to find a crater where a few shadows had been heading earlier. He was beginning to get irritated with the guns.

"Are you alright?" he asked Viser. She shook her head.

"The bullets were probably dipped in holy water. They're poisonous to Devils," she explained. Ichigo nodded, and took another look. Exorcists charged, their swords illuminating them. Lightning struck two down, and several dived away as something came from Rias. The ground exploded, and Ichigo moved out of cover. With a burst of shunpo he shot past a large group, and in a split second several bifurcated bodies fell to the forest floor, blood pooling. He then sped around, hunting for more exorcists.

A bolt of lightning, most likely one of Akeno's alerted him to three exorcists huddled in a trench of their own making. He moved through, one of them screaming as he cut their companion down. The other two each brought up a cylinder from their belt and created a glowing blade, reminding Ichigo of some sci-fi weapons. He stabbed one exorcist in the chest with his short sword and parried a strike from the other before bringing up his other blade and forcing the exorcist to jump back as he swung at the man's arm. The man then began firing his pistol rapidly, forcing Ichigo to shunpo past the man, sword at just the right level.

A headless corpse crumpled to the ground, and Ichigo sighed as he sheathed his weapons. There were no more sounds of battle in the distance, and he stepped out of the trench in search of the others. Akeno, Rias, and Viser approached together a few moments later, no worse for wear. The battle had been won with ease.

"Did we get all of them?" Rias asked.

"As far as I can tell, yes. There is no movement I can detect from the plants here," Viser answered. Ichigo turned and prepared to walk towards the church when Rias put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go in just yet. I want Issei to get some battle experience," Rias explained.

"And I need to be there to intimidate Raynare. Let's go, Viser," he commanded. Rias and Akeno did not follow, but the two instead watched as he and his Devil companion left for the building. With any luck Kalawarner and the others had had an easier time getting inside the church.

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until chapter 7, thanks for reading!**


	7. The Church Conquered

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect. **

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

Walking up the stone stairs into the church sent a feeling of trepidation up Kalawarner's spine. She had trailed behind the trio of Devils, sort of an odd one out in their attack group. If there was one thing she regretted now it was approving the whole attack. Sure it might be able to save lives, but at the same time it went against everything that a Fallen was taught. Going against one's kind was the highest betrayal for all sides of the Great War, regardless of faction.

Her attention was turned from her own thoughts when the white-haired Devil, Koneko, smashed open two of the doors to the church. Kiba led the way inside, drawing a pitch black sword. The blond devil did so cautiously, looking around before stepping further inside. Koneko followed him, and Issei also went inside. Kalawarner took a deep breath and then a tentative step inside. The lack of working lights in much of the building meant that it was dark. A few lit candles provided some visibility. An exorcist duo stood far away from them at the end where the altar had once stood.

The four walked along, their footsteps against the stone floor echoing throughout the bare chamber. The two guards reacted by drawing their weapons and taking up defensive positions. There were no shots fired or charges made until the attack group reached the center of the church. One of the exorcists, a brown-haired man with a rat-like face, fired his pistol into the ground. The other, a man with blonde hair reaching his shoulders, gave a maniacal grin.

"Well, you guys did come to save the girl!" blondie happily announced.

"Freed, where is Asia?" Issei demanded.

So, this was Freed Sellzen. One of the worst exorcists to ever have been put into service for the church. Despite the Fallens' removal from the Angels, the Exorcists had often collaborated with them before their disbandment over counter-Devil missions. As such, the two groups had been quite friendly, and information exchanges had been common.

"Oh, I can't tell you that, Devil. It spoils all the fun I'm about to have ripping you guys apart. And that reminds me, who is this little lady right here?" Freed asked. Kalawarner did not answer the question, and blondie's smile dropped a little.

"Okay, play mysterious with-"

"Raynare told us you were dead, Kalawarner!" Mittelt's voice echoed throughout the church. Kalawarner and the Devils turned around, and Kalawarner identified Mittelt and Dohnaseek standing on the old organ and choir balcony that was placed over the entrance. The two other Fallens unfurled their wings and made their way towards the attack group, hovering several feet above Kalawarner and the Devils' heads.

"Wait, why are you working with them?" rat-face asked, disgust evident in his tone of voice.

"I'm here to give you a chance to walk away with your-" Kalawarner began, when something loud came from outside the building. Having seen some of the shadier sides of humanity, the Fallen was sure that it was gunfire. So Ichigo and the others were fighting as well.

"With our what?" Dohnaseek asked, bringing her attention away from the sounds of battle outside.

"Your lives. The Devils outnumber you, and exorcists aren't going to cut it. If you leave now I promise the Devils won't go after you," Kalawarner finished her ultimatum, and the two Fallens looked at each other for a moment.

"So, you're officially a traitor now," Mittelt said.

"I'm not going to kill either of you. If you don't go then they will make sure that you don't survive," warned Kalawarner, gesturing to the Devils.

"Well seeing as we now have unfinished business with Raynare I don't think we'll be leaving any time soon. And if you think we're just going to hand over our base to these pitiful Devils than you're greatly mistaken!" Dohnaseek proclaimed.

Kalawarner grimaced as the two Fallens charged up their light spears, and the exorcists moved into action. Kiba charged at Freed while Koneko attacked the other exorcist. Issei mostly attempted to avoid getting skewered by the light spears being thrown by the two Fallen Angels from above. Kalawarner drew her gladius and began to try and block the falling spears, some of which were aimed at her. Looking over her shoulder, Kalawarner found that Freed was attempting to hold off Kiba and Koneko with two light swords. The other exorcist lay on the ground, unmoving, with his head at an odd angle.

Issei gave a small yelp, bringing Kalawarner's attention back to the two Fallens. She began covering the pervert as Mittelt and Dohnaseek continued to send down various spears. Kiba flew in her direction from behind her, and she turned around. Sellzen was running as fast as possible for one of the church's side doors. There was a lull in the battle as Kiba stood up again, and the group clustered together. Mittelt and Dohnaseek did nothing except stare silently and flap their wings.

"Do you have any idea where they might be extracting a Sacred Gear?" Kiba quietly asked.

"Yes, why?" Kalawarner asked.

"Take Issei there. We'll give them one last chance to surrender, and then we will do what is necessary," Kiba replied.

Kalawarner guided the brown-haired former human away from his Devil cohorts, while Kiba and Koneko unfurled their wings.

"You've got one more chance to leave!" Kiba called up.

"Don't kid yourself, Devil!" Mittelt shouted. "We aren't leaving!"

A new flurry of spears came down, and Kalawarner shielded Issei with her sword while moving towards where the altar had been. She fumbled for the well-concealed handle for a few moments as Kiba and Koneko had yet to completely engage Mittelt and Dohnaseek. Once they had forced the two Fallen Angels to focus on them, however, Kalawarner was finally able to get the handle clear and swing the trap door up. She led the way inside, and Issei rushed down the hidden set of stairs. The last Kalawarner saw of Mittelt and Dohnaseek was the two clashing with Koneko and Kiba respectively.

"Wait," she ordered Issei, who was heading towards the bottom of the stairs. A rosy, likely candle-induced glow came from the area.

"Is something wrong?" Issei asked. The Devil was fidgety and anxious, and he seemed to move toward the bottom of the stairs and then back up again constantly.

"I'm beginning to regret coming on this mission," Kalawarner sighed. "I've failed most of what I set out to do."

Mittelt and Dohnaseek had refused to leave, and considering that they hadn't it was unlikely Raynare would. Perhaps it would have been better to not have come, since the result from this mission was looking like what it would be like if just the Devils had gone. At least then she wouldn't have had to betray her kind. Plus, even if Mittelt, Dohnaseek, or Raynare had surrendered, the fate of the hostage inside could result in a revenge killing. Which reminded her, if they were going to save the hostage then they were going to need to start moving.

"C'mon, Issei," she said. The Devil relaxed a bit and the two walked downstairs.

* * *

"Listen," Koneko said.

Kiba paused, alongside their Fallen opponents, and did as the white-haired Devil asked. While he did not know the names of the two Fallens, they looked grateful for the reprieve. The only sound that could be heard in the church was the flapping of wings, and Kiba realized what was missing: gunshots. The firing from outside, which had seemed to come from beyond the altar, was done. He looked back at the Fallens, who seemed visibly nervous.

"No gunshots means that we're probably going to get some reinforcements soon," Kiba warned.

"Still not leaving. I'm surprised that you Devils are actually giving us a chance to leave. It's unlike you," the male Fallen replied.

"Letting you live isn't what we want, but your former friend Kalawarner has a rather powerful friend. So we're going to be nice," Kiba explained.

The blonde, female Fallen responded by attacking again, bringing up a new spear and clashing with his black blade. Before his sword could effectively devour the light that made up the weapon, she pulled back. Kiba took a brief glance at Koneko, who seemed ready, before making his own charge. The battle began again.

* * *

Issei took a look around the sinister chamber. The Fallen Angel girl, Kalawarner, who was behind him, said nothing. The room they were in was stone and dimly lit by a few torches.

"Welcome, Devils…..wait. Kalawarner?"

What drew Issei's attention was Asia against the cross in the back. She wore little more than her underclothes, and even then those were askew. She was barely moving as well.

"Asia!" he called out. The blonde ex-nun lifted her head slightly and cracked her eyes open.

"Issei?" she responded, voice faint. Almost blindly he charged, running up the small flight of stairs to the cross. Raynare did nothing, her attention focused on the blue-haired Fallen Angel from Ichigo's group.

"You know, for making it this far I think you deserve a reward, Issei," Raynare said, looming over him. The Fallen Angel snapped her fingers, and the chains binding Asia to the cross slackened and removed themselves from her body.

"Put her Sacred Gear back right now!" Issei demanded. What Raynare had done was wrong, and she was going to pay.

"No way, Issei. I betrayed not only my superiors but I had to manipulate the others to get this thing, and it is going to be worth it!" Raynare shot back.

"From what we heard upstairs, it sounds like you didn't tell Mittelt and Dohnaseek what happened to me. So what are you trying to get, Raynare?" Kalawarner asked. The friendly Fallen Angel was slowly making her way up the stairs.

"Angelhood is every Fallen's goal, Kalawarner. Why do you think we fight the Devils? Of course, you got a particular kick from killing, so you might be a little different," Raynare answered. "But, I think I found a way to get around the issue of being cursed by our Father."

Issei noted that Kalawarner's eyes narrowed at the comment about her. What amazed him was the casualness that Raynare spoke with.

"I can't believe I ever liked you," he growled.

"Oh please! You were obviously a virgin and were willing to do anything, anything to get laid!" Raynare exclaimed in retaliation. Her voice then changed, sounding forced and innocent.

"Unbelievable…" he said quietly. "I actually liked Yuuma."

"Honey that was the point!" Raynare's voice became higher and more innocent in tone. "I played damsel-in-distress, and you went right along and played superhero! And you were so willing to play along that you never realized it was an act!"

"Enough monologuing, Raynare. Walk away now and you might keep living," Kalawarner warned.

Issei clenched his fist tightly. After all she had done, and all she had said, Kalawarner was willing to let Raynare go?

"I'm going to bet that Kurosaki got involved on the Devil side of things," Raynare replied. "Still, at least you aren't a complete traitor to your kind."

"Hyoudou will attack you pretty soon. If you want to live, walk away now."

"Oh, him? I'm not leaving until I get to rile him up a bit more. And he did waste quite a bit of my time, like that date," Raynare continued speaking, and Issei felt she was only giving him more reasons to kill her.

"Why would you let things get that far, to the date I mean," Issei asked. Raynare laughed.

"Oh, that? I bet you worried so much about it. To be honest, that date was the most boring thing I or any other girl could possibly find ourselves on," she answered.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked. There was a brief pause, and Raynare moved away form him.

"Yuuma…. Evening Daze. It made sense since I wanted to kill you at sunset. Now Kalawarner went a little more blatant with Tsumetai Tenshi-Cold Angel. And both of you have made things so difficult. You turned traitor and went off with Kurosaki. Going native? Really?" Raynare began to make more jabs. "But Issei, you were so much worse. First you didn't die on me. Then you replace me with this prudish nun-slut! Considering that she was so innocent it's no surprise your pathetic little date was a lot for her. You keep up with her or bore other girls and you'll never get laid!" At this point the Fallen Angel had crossed a line.

"Shut up Raynare!" Issei bellowed.

"Now this is the side you should have shown! I love men who take charge!" Raynare yelled back, and Issei decided he was going to make her pay. It was bizarre that despite being a Devil, Raynare seemed so much crueler than him. He almost didn't notice her strike at him with a light spear, and he leapt away with Asia's body. Kalawarner intercepted the strike, and Raynare's spear broke like glass against steel. The two continued to clash as he fled the room, running down the middle of the open chamber. He sprinted up the short flight of stairs, finding Koneko and Kiba standing there, little worse for wear, alongside Ichigo and Viser.

In the distance two slumped bodies, clearly the two other Fallen Angels, lay tucked away in a corner. He gently lay her body down, and he gently shook her as though she were asleep.

"Issei…." Kiba said, tone cautious.

"Hang in there, Asia," Issei felt little embarrassment over the tears in his eyes. Thankfully Asia opened her eyes at words.

"I know we didn't know each other for very long, Issei. But I was blessed to be your friend…." She was quiet, almost whispering the words.

"Don't be like that," he chided. Asia seemed to stare a bit. "Listen, you need to meet my friends, and on the next date we can do so much more. What would you want to do?"

"Have things be different. Grow up here, go to your school..." Asia answered.

"You can still do that! Just hang…." Issei stopped mid-sentence as Asia closed her eyes and slackened. And that was when Issei froze up, clutching the dead body.

"Hyoudou, are you alr-" Ichigo stepped forward.

"Why?" he asked. "She would've done great things as a healer, so why have this happen?"

"Issei, there are always people who are willing to take advantage of others to get what they want. I personally gave up a lot to bring one down," Ichigo answered.

"I just want her back, you know," he whispered, and looked up at the ceiling of the church.

"Praying in the house of God? Surprising for a Devil," Issei whirled around, still clutching Asia, to face Raynare. She was smirking, seated on one of the stone sills. The window behind her was intact, and the moonlight going through it added some red and gold color to her skin.

"Where's Kalawarner?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's just say that I gave her the slip," the black-haired Fallen Angel sneered. "And now, let's go back to you, Issei. See this?" A small, green-glowing object was firmly clutched in the black glove of Raynare. She pressed it against her chest.

"You know she wouldn't have hurt anyone with that Raynare," Issei snarled.

"Oh please. This thing is going to give me exactly what I desire, Issei. Little worry about injuries, power in the underworld, but mostly it should be giving me white wings. And besides, humans with Sacred Gears wind up branded as freaks in society and are hunted down. And if that doesn't happen, then they get recruited to one side or another," Raynare retorted, calm. She checked back at her wings expectantly. Issei was reminded of what Asia had told him about her removal from the church: she'd been branded a heretic for her powers.

"You realize that you're outnumbered, right?" Ichigo asked, stepping forward.

"Ha! Kurosaki, you promised to keep your hands off of me and the others. Considering my healing powers these Devils should be a walk in the park," Raynare answered.

"I want her back," Issei growled.

"Oh, Asia? You certainly did a great job protecting her. But to be honest, she's dead. You can't change that. So shut up about it!" Raynare snarled.

"I want her back you bitch!" Issei roared, and something glowed, changing his hand.

"**Boost!**" something intoned, but Issei ignored it for now. He lunged forward, and to his irritation Raynare dodged over his head. He continued his attacks, and Raynare conjured up two magenta-colored light spears as she dodged behind him. As Issei turned to charge again, he watched as the spears were sliced in midair, and a rush of wind came past him. Ichigo hovered in midair, one of his two swords in his hand.

"Lucky break, Issei. Light like that is poison to Devils. It's supposed to cause unimaginable pain, and you-" Raynare's eyes widened as something came through middle of her chest. It looked like a plant covered in blood, and Issei noted Viser hovering a few feet in the air to his right, just outside of Raynare's field of vision. The plant exited, but Raynare kept flapping her wings. The Fallen Angel was breathing hard, as though she was choking. Eventually the wound began to seal itself shut, and she exhaled loudly. Raynare looked over at Viser, glaring.

"Two on one now? Well, it isn't enough since this Sacred Gear is going to undo just about everything," Raynare taunted. She looked back at her wings, a frustrated look on her face. "Except what I want it to undo….."

Issei jumped up in an effort to attack Raynare, but the Fallen Angel seemed more preoccupied with taking out Viser. Raynare conjured new spears and sent them flying at the black-haired Devil, who responded by creating a grass shield out of something in her left hand. The spears punched through the shield, remaining rooted in it, but they did nothing to injure Viser. Issei took the time being spent by Raynare conjuring new spears as an advantage, and he jumped up against the wall and lashed out. The Fallen Angel gave a small squeak as he hit her, and she fell to the ground. Viser formed a thin vine after discarding her shield, and quickly lashed Raynare.

It was oddly pleasing for Issei to hear the Fallen Angel cry out as Viser continued to hit her with her whip, and new vines eventually restrained the skimpily clad Raynare from resisting or blocking strikes. The Sacred Gear healed her, but she was still in pain. Issei eventually tapped Viser's shoulder, and she stopped striking.

"Issei, please. I'm sorry for all I did! I promise-" Raynare begged for mercy, taking on the form of her alias, Yuuma. Issei responded by slamming his now-armored fist into her abdomen. It was oddly liberating, and he ignored her as he hit her there and in the face. After a minute of this, he backed off, panting. It didn't feel good now, more like he had sunk to her level. Raynare's bruises and bloody nose healed, and she whimpered quietly. Viser's whipping vine looked like it had more of a bud on the end, and it rose up in preparation to strike, prompting Raynare's eyes to widen. The vines around Raynare's wrists and ankles slackened, and the Fallen Angel ran.

Viser tracked her almost lazily, keeping the vine just barely away from the target. Raynare took to the air, and Ichigo, who had been mostly watching the battle from above, seemed to shift to a defensive posture.

"Ichigo, I promise I won't do anything like this again if you let me go!" Ichigo said nothing, merely keeping his sword up. "I'm sorry, alright! I will do anything, just please don't kill me! You know I would offer you _anything_, think back to when we first met!"

Before Raynare could make any more pleas, Viser slammed her vine into her body. The Fallen Angel hit the ground again, but quickly got to her knees and prepared to stand up. Viser's vine came down, and Raynare rolled over onto her back and dodged the strike. The Fallen Angel twisted around to dodge a few more attacks, but eventually the vine found its target, thrusting through Raynare's heart.

The Fallen Angel sat up, pulling at the vine in her body, and Issei saw there was a sort of bloom at the end on the other side. As such, despite the frantic efforts Raynare put into forcing out the plant in her body, she eventually slumped, her eyes eerily staring up at the ceiling. She had finally gotten what she deserved, and Issei walked back to Asia's body, gently picking it up.

A bright flash at the back of the room alerted him, Viser, and Ichigo to the presence of Rias and the others. A crater replaced the bodies of the two Fallens who had been killed by Koneko and Kiba.

"Nice work, Issei. I'm proud of you for being able to take her on, even if you did have a little help," Rias said. Issei was just glad it was over.

"What did I miss?" Another head turn, this one to Kalawarner. The Fallen Angel was clutching her head and seemed disoriented.

"We killed this bitch," Viser responded, gesturing at Raynare. "Where were you?"

"She flashbanged me in the face and then hit me on the head pretty hard," Kalawarner answered. Issei noted that the two women seemed to be looking for a chance to argue.

"Well," Rias interrupted the two members of Kurosaki's group. "What we want is to remove Raynare's Sacred Gear. So if you would hand her body over, that would be appreciated."

"You can just use everything downstairs. Have some respect for a corpse, Devil," Kalawarner said.

The Fallen Angel led them down, and Rias put her hand on Issei's shoulder as he continued to hold Asia's body.

* * *

**Well, this chapter effectively concludes the first part of the fic. There will be a hiatus for me to go over these first seven chapters. Issues with pacing, power levels, and more have been noted. Ideas for new scenes are ready in my head to add to this fic. But as readers you are the ones who find my largest errors. If you have already reviewed about some of the things here, excellent, and no doubt I have or will PM you about them. Whatever you felt was odd, off, or bad should be stated now. Things you think that could be added or would like to see can be Reviewed about or PMed. When the next chapter is posted there will likely be several changes and additions throughout these first chapters, and rereading them is advised.**

**Thank you to all who have shown support by Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following. Until the next chapter:**

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until Chapter 8, thanks for reading!**


	8. The Aftermath

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**I'm back! August and September have been unmerciful, but I have completed all of the old chapter fixes (you should check all of that out!) and have got a plan in place for the next arc!**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect. **

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

**Arc II**

**Chapter Eight:**

Ichigo stood in the basement chamber of the Fallen Angels' church. The room was dimly lit, and directly in front of him was a set of stairs that led to a raised platform. Raynare's corpse, a vine still firmly impaled through the chest, was being secured to the large cross on the platform. Viser and Kalawarner were working together without complaint, thankfully, and at the bottom of the stairs Rias Gremory and her peerage clustered around the poor hostage's dead body.

He was glad this mess was over, and with any luck that meant the Devils would finally stop pestering him. Ichigo had never been happy with having to break his neutrality, but the hostage-taking had made him uncomfortable. Plus the Devils had very cleverly appealed to his sense of honor. The Shinigami teenager stepped forward and eventually up the stairs to the cross. Kalawarner was attaching Raynare's limp left arm to one of the cross sections, which was the last part of the dead Fallen Angel that needed to be secured. Viser helped her by holding the arm, and after finishing the job the two women walked away from the cross and towards him.

"It's done," said Kalawarner, gesturing at the body and the cross. The Fallen Angel seemed disappointed, and after saying this Kalawarner walked down the stairs.

"Is she all right?" Ichigo asked Viser, keeping his voice low enough to avoid getting heard.

"She failed to save her comrades. Regrets supporting the attack," Viser answered. The arm wound she had sustained attracted Ichigo's eye. The injury was firmly wrapped in vines.

"How's the arm?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Better. I'm not poisoned, strangely enough," Viser replied. "It's as though I'm not a Devil anymore."

Ichigo thought back to his most recent conversation with Urahara. The scientist had mentioned the power of Evil Pieces to literally convert other species into Devils. It was discomforting to note that there seemed to be more and more similarities between his 'Shinigami Pieces' and the Evil Pieces. How his pieces had so many similarities warranted an investigation, though no doubt Urahara was already on the case. Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts, and he turned and stepped aside from the steps.

Rias and Akeno walked up the stairs, most likely to take out the 'Sacred Gear' from Raynare. As soon as they finished the short climb Ichigo walked down the steps, Viser following close behind him. Kalawarner sat at the bottom of the stairs, and she stood up when he reached the bottom. To their left Hyoudou, Koneko, and Kiba sat around the hostage's body, and Ichigo leaned over to get a quick look. The girl was down to only her undergarments, and she looked peaceful and serene.

Ichigo didn't focus too long on the hostage, however, as a green glow drew his attention. Rias carried something in her palms, which she had open. It was hard to tell what they were due to their small size, but Ichigo was pretty sure that they were rings. This was what Rias had most likely taken from Raynare's body. Akeno followed her leader down, and Ichigo decided that he had had enough. He made to leave, walking across the room to the way up to the church's main area.

Viser and Kalawarner followed him, but the Fallen Angel of the pair seemed to want something from him. The blue-haired woman would edge towards him and then shy away, reluctant to do what she wanted to as they covered the short distance to the stairs that led out of the underground room. He continued out, but something rang out that grabbed his attention: nervous laughter. The sound echoed slightly, and Ichigo and his 'peerage' turned around to find the source. Issei and the girl were hugging one another while Rias and the other Devils watched, smiles on their faces. The hostage seemed a little confused, but she was definitely hugging the pervert back.

"What is going on? You can't just bring back the dead!" Ichigo hissed into Viser's ear. The girl would likely be his foremost authority on Devil abilities.

"Evil Pieces can do that, though there are a few limits," Viser explained.

Ichigo knew that when you died your soul either passed on or lingered in the realm of the living. Of course, since there were other deities, Ichigo knew that the method he had in mind may not apply to all humans. What if a dead person was revived whose soul was already in the Soul Society, though? Would they be yanked out and forced back into their formerly dead body?

"That is just…" he muttered, unsure of what to make of the situation. Could his pieces do that too? Before he could think further Kalawarner spoke.

"Ichigo, I wanted to ask you something," Kalawarner said.

"Yes?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the formerly dead girl.

"Would you… revive Raynare?"

The question took him by surprise. He didn't know if his chess pieces could do that, though he was certainly interested in finding out. Raynare was not exactly someone who he would consider reviving in the first place, when he thought back on her attitude, taunting of Issei, and how Kalawarner had once described her.

"Why?" Viser asked, putting Ichigo's own thoughts and confusion into words. Kalawarner shifted uncomfortably as she considered her answer.

"Look, I admit she has issues. At the very least you promised to save any Fallen Angels if you had the chance. So now's your chance. There's that, and I promise that I will make sure she behaves," said Kalawarner.

"So that's it?" Ichigo asked. It was a bit flimsy, and Kalawarner's eyes nervously widened at his response.

"No…. Listen, I don't want to be branded a race traitor. The war isn't really over, and we Fallen Angels are getting more and more desperate. We would love to be Angels again, but almost all of us don't want to give up our vices. So when our leader couldn't find a way to reverse what happened, and Lord Azazel is a genius, the majority of us rallied around the idea of helping the Angels win the war in exchange for a pardon of some kind. Since there doesn't seem to be an end and with so many of us dead, more and more of us have been willing to try other ideas to fix ourselves," Kalawarner explained. "I don't agree with her methods, but if I had a chance at being an Angel again I would take it."

There were some similarities to how Hollows devoured other souls. Ichigo was almost reminded of his own perceptions of Arrancar until he had met Nel and her 'brothers'. Hollows ate souls to fill their missing heart, much like Raynare had taken the 'Sacred Gear' for herself. The comparison aside, he had (unfortunately) promised to save any Fallen Angels. And, deep down, Ichigo knew he was curious about whether or not his pieces could do what the Devils' could. He took a tentative step towards the altar.

"You aren't actually considering doing it, are you?" Viser asked. "She just wants to bring Raynare back for her nationalism!"

"Like you agreeing to this raid had nothing to do with your speciesism?" Kalawarmer shot back.

"Kalawarner, Viser, stop. I've made up my mind," Ichigo said.

With more context for Raynare's actions, and Kalawarner's concessions it could certainly reasonable. But Raynare's behavior was definitely a concern, and adding another Fallen Angel to the mix at home would probably upset the balance. He wasn't exactly happy about making the decision, and more and more he was regretting transferring to Kuoh. However, his mind was set. He drew his swords from their scabbards on his back, and uttered a single word.

* * *

Raynare first felt something cool against her back. Besides the sensations there she also felt something secure against her wrists, ankles, and right arm. A small rush of wind indicated movement close to her, and Raynare cracked her eyes open. In her blurry vision she could make out a few figures very close to her, but she did not risk opening her eyes more as that would be a dead giveaway that she was very much alive and conscious. The Fallen Angel tried to be as still as possible. The last thing she remembered was trying to get that stupid plant out of her body, and then dying.

"Did it work?"

Raynare knew this voice too well. Kalawarner sounded hopeful, so what exactly had the traitor done? There were few ways to revive the dead, and the Brave Saints system was out of the question since there were no local Angels. Which left the far more terrifying alternative: the Evil Pieces. The Fallen Angels like herself may have betrayed the commands of their Father, but the Devils had rose up against both His commands and His authority. The last thing Raynare wanted was to be a thrall to a Devil.

"Looks like it. I think she's breathing," said another voice. This person Raynare didn't know, but at the same time someone was removing whatever was on her wrists, starting with the left and then removing the right. At the same time the binding on her ankles was released, and she dropped like a rock. Someone held her steady, while at the same time something clattered against the ground. Whatever had been wrapped around her right arm had fallen off.

"What did you do?" someone else asked, neither Kalawarner nor the second speaker. The people supporting her let her down to the ground gently.

Raynare opened her eyes, the distraction of the third speaker providing an opportunity to appraise the situation. Directly in front of her was Kurosaki, Kalawarner, and the Devil girl who had used the vines to kill her. Just over Kalawarner's shoulder Raynare could see a redheaded Devil, who was likely one of Kuoh Academy's leading Devils, Rias Gremory. Attempting to move to either the left or the right would give her away, so she needed a plan.

"You revived her?" Gremory asked.

Raynare's eyes flickered around her, trying to find something to use to fight off anyone who tried to prevent her escape. Creating a light spear would draw too much attention, and as such she tried to see if something was in reach among Kurosaki's group. As she shifted her hand, Raynare noted a chain leading off to the side, and she slowly brought it towards her. At one end was a one-hand sized handle with a small, triangular blade that looked designed for jabs or stabs, while the chain's other end had a small, spherical weight. She grasped the chain, and stayed still. She had little idea as to what was going on, and any tidbits from her enemies to clarify her confusion would be helpful.

"I revived her. Consider it a test of sorts. And besides, as I recall you didn't say anything about bringing back that hostage for your group!" Ichigo said, replying to Gremory. The two stared each other down, though Kurosaki's height made him much more intimidating. The division between the two sides that had attacked her base was an invaluable tool, since she could perhaps play them off one another long enough to stay alive.

"You know what they did here, Ichigo," said Gremory, keeping cool.

"And I'm going to bet that Devil history and your own actions have been perfectly moral and rational," Ichigo shot back. Raynare kept her eyes closed as the argument continued for several minutes, calculating the risk of showing herself. Eventually her own deliberation cost her, as she sensed movement very close to herself.

"We know you're awake, Raynare," said Kalawarner. Raynare did not move, freezing up and considering her options: fight or flee. Eventually Raynare decided that it was in her interest, even with her nature changed, to do the latter.

Her enemies were caught off guard by her very sudden movement. Spreading her wings and taking to the air, Raynare swung the chain/weapon combo at Kalawarner and her Devil companion, forcing them to jump back and out of the way. Flapping her wings as fast as possible, Raynare made a break for the exit, narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning shot at her from below. The confined space made it difficult to maneuver, and despite her frantic pace something came up and grasped her leg. With an undignified shriek Raynare felt the world spin and her body hitting the stone floor. In her blurry vision the Fallen Angel could make out the stairwell up, and she began to crawl towards freedom.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The voice was likely that of the Devil who had impaled her with those accursed plants, and this thought was only confirmed when the fool began to drag her back towards the sacrificial altar. Of course, Raynare went kicking and screaming the whole way until finally the Devil stopped. Scrambling to her feet and trying to get the chain unraveled from her body, Raynare attempted to run again as Kurosaki and Gremory walked to her, Kurosaki from behind and Gremory from in front. Raynare was now very sure she was in trouble.

"Leave me alone!" Raynare snarled. "I want nothing to do with either of you!"

This didn't stop the two, much stronger beings from walking towards her. Kurosaki had his usual displeased expression on his face, and he seemed to not regard her as a threat since neither of the swords strapped to his back were drawn. Gremory looked on her in disgust, swaggering over in an effort to intimidate her.

"She's your responsibility now, Ichigo," Gremory said, ignoring Raynare. "And if I catch her in our territory I promise you that all you're getting are feathers in return."

"Fine. Now, if you don't mind we're leaving," Ichigo said.

Gesturing for her to follow him, Ichigo walked towards the exit. Kalawarner and the Devil followed him, and Raynare was only too happy to join them. Wrapping the chain weapon around her wrist the Fallen Angel exited the sub chamber. Kurosaki's group didn't wait for an instant, making their way to exit the church after the short climb up the stairs.

"Hey, can I get my stuff?" Raynare asked. Kurosaki and the others whipped around, and Raynare flinched. She internally cursed. Kurosaki had brought her back, and killing her would make that revival a waste.

"Sure," Kurosaki replied. Raynare took off, and quickly made her way into the back area of the church where her group had setup. Entering her room, Raynare rifled through the ruined furniture for what she might need. A few pieces of memorabilia, some human-acceptable clothing, more of her preferred clothing, and anything that could be used as a weapon were at the top of her list. After arranging them, Raynare brought out a duffel bag and quickly placed her possessions inside. If she could go fast enough there was a chance she could give Kurosaki the slip.

Giving the rundown room a farewell, Raynare stepped outside to find the Devil waiting for her. Externally Raynare showed no change in expression, though the sudden stop she made gave away her intentions.

"Well, let's go," said Raynare after an awkward pause.

"Kalawarner is seeing about anything that's hers," the Devil answered, never taking her eyes off of Raynare. Getting out was definitely harder than Raynare thought it would be.

"….So, what's your name?" Raynare asked, trying to get some small talk in and also to finally give the Devil a name besides 'Kurosaki's Devil girl'.

"Viser. Second member of Ichigo's peerage," replied Viser, still alert.

"I see," Raynare said, trying to remember what little she knew about Peerages. "How many are in his peerage?"

"You are his third. Though why he chose you is beyond me," Viser answered. Raynare gave Viser a dirty look. That was her death she was talking about, after all.

Raynare took the ensuing silence to study Viser and go over what she knew about the Devil. A plant user, a Devil, and capable of improvising. She didn't look particularly strong physically, and had the looks to woo mortals. Raynare also noted the black knife, small as it was, in Viser's left hand. It reminded her of the chain-knife-weight weapon that she herself seemed to have found herself with, which Raynare had wrapped around her waist like a belt.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts, and Raynare's head turned with Viser's to find Kalawarner walking from the direction of her old room.

"I'm amazed that you didn't destroy any of my stuff," Kalawarner said as she stopped before them, her own bag on her shoulder.

"Of course I didn't. It would make the others more suspicious since I told them that Kurosaki killed you. If anything we would have sold off everything we could and eventually removed the rest," Raynare replied.

"How thoughtful of you. Now, let's get moving before Ichigo gets impatient," Kalawarner replied.

The trio of women left the room, and Raynare almost felt like she was leaving something behind. After all, unless she escaped now odds were that Kurosaki wouldn't let her go. After re-entering the main area of the church, Raynare noted Ichigo leaning against the right wall, eyes closed. Raynare took the lead of the group, getting as close to the door as possible as Ichigo began making his way towards them.

"Have everything you need? Gremory doesn't want you coming back here," Ichigo asked.

"I found some of my stuff," Kalawarner said, and Raynare gave a nod in reply.

They walked towards the door, and as Raynare opened the way out she unfurled her wings and took to the sky, and by extension, freedom. This ended rather quickly as something wrapped itself around her leg for the umpteenth time, and slammed her onto the hard ground.

"We're not that stupid," Viser said disapprovingly. The collision hadn't been that hard, and as such Raynare recovered quickly.

"I wish you were," she snapped. Viser merely chuckled, and Raynare noted the plant behind the Devil.

"Raynare, it will make things a lot easier if you just cooperate," Kalawarner advised.

"No!" Raynare snarled. "You made me a Devil! Viser killed me! My whole plan failed, and my entire unit is dead! If you think I'm in any mood to do as you command then you are in for a rude awakening!"

"You're not a Devil, Raynare," said Kalawarner. "Look at your wings."

For the first time since finding herself strapped to the cross Raynare looked behind her. The crow-like wings of a Fallen Angel were still on her back, and she watched as Kalawarner revealed her own wings. They were indeed unchanged, and she gently held one in her arms.

"….How?" she asked, quiet.

"I'm still not sure," said Ichigo, who up until this point had largely been silent. "But I suspect that you have been made more like one of me, a Shinigami. The weapon you're using as a belt, I suspect that you found it on you as soon as I revived you. Am I right?"

The Fallen Angel thought back, and realized that there had been something more than just the straps on her wrists and ankles. There had been something on her arm when she had come back to life, and odds were that this was the defining part of her new nature.

"I still don't understand. Why did you revive me? I did some things that I think you would find unforgivable," Raynare asked.

"Kalawarner made an impassioned argument for it. And there was also my own… curiosity," answered Ichigo, looking up at the sky.

Raynare at this point was tired, confused, and homeless. For now she would trust Kurosaki, and at the same time she needed to continue her looks into ways for making her wings white again. Perhaps in ways that were more ethical, since Ichigo would not tolerate her doing what she did to Asia to someone else….

* * *

First period was boring again. No flirtatious Fallen Angels, no questions about who was what, and no encounters with supernatural beings had caused a rather unwelcome return to the daily grind. At the same time it was very reminiscent of the Karakura days, when he had first become a Shinigami. The mundaneness of school life would be punctuated by a Hollow or something else that threatened the innocent souls of humans. It was actually kind of satisfying, now that he thought about it.

Of course, there was a price to be paid for these adventures. Ichigo had put his body to sleep during the attack, but since his soul had been active he was missing several hours of sleep. Which made class unbearable. He was failing to stay awake, and as he closed his eyes for a seconds he considered what might happen now. Raynare was a part of his peerage now. Which meant that it was going to be very rocky between him and the Devils.

The problem with Raynare herself was also unresolved. His father had been enthusiastic about having a 'fifth daughter', but certain issues regarding the Fallen Angel's behavior were still unresolved. Also, letting her loose in his house with his family was discomforting. As were the accommodations in his room. It was him and three women camped out in his room, and as such space and sleeping were cramped.

Ichigo opened his eyes for a few moments to get a grasp on his surroundings. After running through what was written on the board he resumed his thoughts. What happened next? He really didn't want to have much to do with Rias and her group, though whether this wish would happen would only be determined by time.

* * *

"Put some clothing on," Viser said as Raynare entered the room.

Raynare looked down at herself, wondering what the Devil found objectionable. She was wearing the same clothes as she had on last night, since she and the others had collapsed and fallen asleep as soon as they had gotten away from the idiot that was Kurosaki's father. The Devil hadn't said anything then, so why say something now?

"What's the issue?" Raynare asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Evidently you don't have a lot of contact with normal humans. What you're wearing is considered inappropriate and revealing," explained Viser.

"I'll wear what I want, Devil," Raynare snapped.

Viser merely shook her head in disapproval. Which was fine with Raynare, since as far as she was concerned Kurosaki was in charge.

Walking past her fellow Peerage member, Raynare began to search for something to eat. The Fallen Angel was not very particular about what she ate, and as such a mix of breakfast and lunch foods made their way onto her plate. After being satisfied by what she had, Raynare sat down across from the Devil and began to tear into her food.

"Where's Kalawarner?" Raynare asked, halfway through eating.

"I'm surprised you didn't see her. She's more of a later sleeper," answered Viser. Satisfied by the answer, Raynare went back to her meal.

"You know that you're Kalawarner's responsibility, right?" Viser asked.

"So?"

"Everything you do reflects on her. It was a condition she offered for your revival."

Raynare considered the implications for a moment. She hadn't exactly asked the traitor to revive her, but this meant that there would be costs for her actions. The changes so far were not what she would consider pleasant. Her mobility was limited, her actions had consequences, and her personal preferences were considered unwelcome. However, Raynare wasn't going to give up on getting white wings….

* * *

Issei turned right as soon as he saw Ichigo's orange hair. The other teenager didn't seem to notice, and Ichigo continued on his way. Issei let out a sigh as he escaped detection. Officially he was to stay away from Ichigo. Rias had made this clear to everyone, not just him, after Ichigo had left.

While his group and Ichigo's weren't at war, the fact was that Ichigo had thought it a good idea to bring back Raynare from the dead. This confused Issei, since Ichigo seemed to have a pretty good sense of ethics and morals. Raynare was cruel, willing to kill people who did nothing to her, and seemed to delight in torturing people. All of those should have been good reasons to leave her dead.

Not to mention Issei himself wanted her dead. It was great to see Asia in his classes and for the most part she seemed to be accommodating and enjoying her new life. But the events that had led to this change were horrendous, and Issei could say for the first time that not only had he seen someone die, but that he had truly wanted to kill someone. Raynare had gotten off this time, but someday he was going to make her pay.

Issei realized he was clenching his fist and making his knuckles white, and then relaxed. He had unlocked his Sacred Gear last night. Testing it out and figuring out all of its powers was going to be interesting….


	9. New Encounters

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect. **

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

**Look at that! I got this thing out in less than two months!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

As the Devils filed in Issei couldn't help but wonder what exactly Rias had called them in for. Asia and he were at the end of the line of Kuoh's Devil population, with not only Rias, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko in the club house but everyone from Sona's group as well. It had been only a few days since the raid on the church, and Issei had a feeling that the subject was Ichigo's decision. With the choice he had made the 'Shinigami' was now against them.

Looking to his right at Asia, he gave a reassuring smile to the ex-nun, who looked a bit nervous. She gave a small smile back, and Issei patted her back. The changes Asia had been through were immense, as she had found praying impossible, was now on the opposite side in a never-ending war, and she had died. All of these things were going to be difficult to get used to, and as such he and the others had given Asia a lot of room.

The two Devils stayed together and took a spot against one of the walls in the Occult Research Club's main meeting area, leaning back and waiting for the meeting to begin. The other settled around them, some on the few couches in the center of the room and others around the walls. Rias and Sona both stood at the center at the sort of semi-circle made by the other Devils, with Rias holding a few sheets of paper in her hands.

"Thank you for coming," said Rias, and the murmur of small talk died down. "If you don't know why we're here, then it's important that you know. A few nights ago my peerage attacked the Fallen Angel camped out in that old church. We did it with Ichigo Kurosaki. At the end of our attack he chose to use something similar to an Evil Piece on one of the dead Fallen Angels."

Issei gave a small nod, since most of this information was already known to him and the other members of Rias' peerage. Sona's group gave a few signs of acknowledgement. Issei looked out the corner of his eye at Asia, and noticed that her gaze had hardened, most likely at the mention of the Fallen Angels.

"This has led to a…. falling out. It may be that we will need to fight Kurosaki in the future. And he is an immensely fast fighter with power to match it. So we've looked into his past," Rias went on. She passed out some papers to the Devils, with two or three Devils sharing a single sheet. It was a set of four pictures, each captioned with a name below it.

"Who are these people?" asked one of Sona's peerage members.

"These are people who we think are associates of Ichigo's. Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Uryu Ishida are former classmates of his, and from what we could find all four were in trouble for repeatedly needing to leave their classes during the day," explained Rias.

Issei matched the names to faces. The three friends' pictures seemed to have been lifted from a yearbook, as they all wore school uniforms. Uryu looked like your typical nerd, frail and bookish. Yasutora was muscled and didn't look Asian, so he must have been from another country. Orihime Inoue was simply amazing to Issei, as she was the lone girl of the four pictures and not only was she pretty but her bust was impressive. Issei noted the final picture was at an odd angle, most likely taken discreetly. It was a blond man with a strange hat, and was captioned 'Kisuke Urahara'.

"And who's the last guy?" Issei asked.

"Kisuke Urahara is the owner of a small shop in Karakura. We have nothing to go on except his appearance and occupation. We believe he may be the leader of the local Shinigami, as Ichigo visited him just before the raid," Rias answered.

Issei looked over the pictures again, and wondered whether these people knew what their friend had done. He had to admit that he was interested in meeting Orihime (though that was for a rather personal reason), but the others didn't really matter to him. Of course, there was the issue of how strong Ichigo's friends were, because if they were anything like the orange-haired Shinigami then the Devils were going to have a lot of problems….

* * *

Ichigo opened the door and walked through. He set his bag down against the wall by the entrance, and then stepped into the living room. Of the three women that were a part of his peerage two were directly in front of him. Raynare and Viser sat in opposing chairs, with a set of books and a scroll at the right of Raynare's. The latest addition was peacefully reading a brown book with an alphabet that Ichigo didn't recognize. She also had a few papers set on her lap, covered in the same scrawl that lined her book. He watched as Raynare flipped back a page, re-read something, and then quickly jotted down some notes.

He then turned his gaze on Viser, who was currently reading a book of her own. This Ichigo recognized as one of his Shakespeare collections, specifically his copy of Macbeth. It appeared that Viser shared some interests, or perhaps she had just gotten bored and taken the nearest book she could find. Either way it would be interesting to hear her thoughts on the famous play later.

Raynare stopped her writing as soon as she realized he was there, and quickly collected her papers and shut the book. Giving him a steely gaze, Raynare walked up the stairs to the second floor. The Fallen Angel evidently didn't want him to find out about what she was doing, and if anything Ichigo had a feeling that it was about her quest for angelhood. In addition to that issue there was also the problem of what Raynare was wearing. She wore a slightly less revealing set of leather, but it still wasn't doing much for her.

"How was your day, Ichigo?" asked Viser, drawing his attention away from the obstinate Fallen Angel.

"Fine," he shrugged. "How were things here?"

"Could have been better. She still won't abide by your wishes. In my opinion you ought to discipline her and show her that she is not the one who makes the rules," replied Viser.

Ichigo sighed and gave a nod before walking up the stairs to the house's second floor. After the quick climb through his home's somewhat cramped stairwell Ichigo reached the landing and turned to complete his journey. The second floor was as peaceful as the first, and as he passed by his sisters' room Ichigo gave a wave to Yuzu and Karin, the two working on their assignments. He then opened the door to his room. Kalawarner was in a corner with a pair of headphones in, tuned out to the world while Raynare was organizing her duffel bag. The first Fallen Angel did not notice his entrance, but Raynare did. She rapidly put her belongings away, nudged Kalawarner, and then faced him with a weak smile.

"Hello, Ichigo," Raynare said.

"Hello, Raynare," Ichigo said, a disapproving look on his face. "Didn't I ask you to wear something that actually looks like it's supposed to cover your body?"

The Fallen Angel looked down at herself. She wore something resembling a leather bikini with a few extra straps and thigh-high boots.

"You said to cover my body more. I did as you asked," Raynare replied, a faint smirk on her face. However, the Fallen Angel seemed to shrink back as he took a step forward.

Ichigo merely walked to sit on his bed, and gave her a disapproving look. Kalawarner, who had observed this exchange, swiveled her head back and forth and eventually settled on gazing at Raynare. The Fallen Angel scowled and stood up. She began to strip naked, and Ichigo quickly covered his eyes with his hand. Kalawarner laughed at this, and Ichigo waited until the rustling from Raynare changing ended.

Ichigo removed his hand slowly, and he found Raynare wore a short skirt and a blouse that was probably cut lower than it should have been, but at least she didn't look like she had some more unusual fetishes. He also sighed, since for all he knew she had gone completely nude to annoy him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome!" snarled Raynare.

"Raynare, calm down," chided Kalawarner. Raynare shot an angry look at her and clenched her fists.

"Just because you saved me doesn't mean I'm your slave!" Raynare said coldly.

Kalawarner slowly walked out the door, gently closing it behind her. Once the footsteps from the first Fallen Angel were no longer audible Ichigo prepared for the inevitable shouting match that was going to begin.

"You think I've forgotten about what you did to that girl? I know why you did it, Raynare, but that doesn't justify it one bit," Ichigo retorted, and his response made Raynare's eyes widen in rage.

"Don't you dare criticize me!" Raynare shouted. "I lost my status and my home because I enjoyed a certain sensation! What simple thing have you done that made you lose everything of that value? You sheltered, chivalry-obsessed, Shinigami!"

The Fallen Angel promptly stepped back, her face having turned red. This added some more color to the Fallen Angel's very pale skin. Taking a moment to calm himself, Ichigo decided that he was going to have to go all out in order to get Raynare to fall in line.

"I can understand that you aren't happy, Raynare, about getting thrown out. But you know what?" Ichigo growled. "I know Shinigami who were experimented on and exiled for what was done to them. And later, I found myself changed like they were. So I might have gotten a permanent exile with a death sentence for what I was. And if you want to talk about who's sheltered, what do you even know about your enemies outside of propaganda? I fight creatures that eat souls to try and fill a loss they suffered! Quit complaining, and be grateful that I had the decency to save your ass!"

Raynare did not respond, merely looking away. Ichigo opened the door and left, maintaining his composure. Passing by his sisters' room once again, the Shinigami noted that they were quietly watching him. An awkward staring contest began, with neither he nor his sisters sure of what to say.

"Nothing happened when we were home," Karin reported, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," he said, and Ichigo went back down stairs to find his homework. After fishing it out of his backpack Ichigo sat down at the eating table. He tried to start, but his thoughts drifted back to his Peerage. Raynare wasn't acclimatizing as quickly as he would have liked her to, but at the least she didn't refuse direct requests. He noted Kalawarner walking up the stairs, most likely to check on Raynare. The blue-haired Fallen Angel had been trying, and he was thankful for that.

Of course, since only a few days had past it was a bit naïve to think that Raynare would automatically be normal in his house. It had taken a few weeks for Viser and Kalawarner to get where they were now, but he had hopes that Raynare would settle down and get used to her situation. Ichigo knew that having her had made him a few enemies with the Devils, and as such there were going to be repercussions. The question was, when were the Devils going to move? He didn't want to provoke them, since he only went to Kuoh for school, but he had no doubts in his mind that there was going to be some incident in the future…

* * *

Raynare shifted, her clothing causing her discomfort for the umpteenth time. Since Kurosaki had caught her last time without changing her clothing and with her research out yesterday, Raynare had decided to avoid getting in trouble again. As such she was wearing what most would consider acceptable clothes in the mortal world and was doing her research in Ichigo's room. This way she would be able to hide all of her notes when he arrived. Since getting any support out of the Shinigami required that she be in his good books, appearing to be following his rules would possibly get her freedom to leave the house and more. As she looked down at her book, the Fallen Angel couldn't help but feel caged. Admittedly there was some safety, but she wanted the freedom to move and do as she pleased that right now she was sorely lacking.

Raynare's sense of security inside Ichigo Kurosaki's home was shattered, however, as the wall behind her was punctured by a pitch black, conical object. Letting out a scream, Raynare dived forward, her work and references falling to the ground. The object then cut downwards, before moving away, ripping away part of the household's wall. The outside street was revealed, and along with a massive creature. It was pitch black with the exception of a porcelain white mask. The mask itself was shaped a bit like a moth or a butterfly, with holes or eyes on the upper section of the wings not unlike a design some species of butterfly had. The body of the creature reminded Raynare of a grasshopper, with the long, elongated body and the way the legs were organized.

**"Hello, morsel!"** the creature boomed, its tone confident. This thing resembled the creature that had attacked her when she had tried to assassinate Ichigo, but it was different.

Raynare conjured up a pair of light spears in her hand, the pinkish glow and the sense of power giving her some confidence. With Ichigo and his sisters still at school there was no doubt in her mind that it was down to her, Kalawarner, Viser, and the fool Isshin Kurosaki to defend the house.

"What are you?" Raynare demanded.

**"I? I am your consumer,"** the creature said, chuckling.

Raynare turned her head at the sound of running footsteps behind her, and the door to Ichigo's room burst open. Kalawarner and Viser ran up beside her, with Kalawarner holding a small sword and Viser carrying a curved knife.

"Raynare, we need to attack together. That's a Hollow, and they eat souls," said Kalawarner.

"This thing doesn't look so tough," muttered Raynare.

Cocking her right arm back the Fallen Angel threw her first spear, sending it into the Hollow's nearest leg. The creature howled as it felt the impact, the spear just barely protruding out of the lower part of the leg. The creature, struck at them, and the three women took to the skies, flapping their respective wings. The Hollow searched for them, eventually training its gaze on them.

"Raynare, where's the chain weapon you had? You need it," said Viser.

"Somewhere in my bag. What could I possibly need it for?" replied Raynare.

The two took a look down at the Hollow, which seemed to be just watching for the moment. Both Viser and Raynare were silent, though Raynare noted that the Devil seemed to be trying to analyze their target. It was quite ugly even from here, since the Hollow literally looked like a massive insect.

"Killing these things has certain… rules," explained Viser. "Ichigo's people don't like it if they're not purified since apparently they are a collection of souls, most of which were eaten."

"Wonderful. More bureaucracy," Raynare said. However, the statement on eating souls reminded her of what Ichigo had said earlier. These things ate what they ate to restore something. Would it be hypocritical for her to condemn it for its actions?

"Just stick to body shots, Raynare. Leave the important part to me and her," said Viser, gesturing at Kalawarner, also rousing Raynare from her thoughts.

"I hope you know that you're not going to survive," the Hollow snarled.

"I hope you know that I will personally stab you until you beg me to kill you," Raynare sneered.

The Fallen Angel still had a light spear leftover from the first throw, and she charged from above. Viser gave a cry of her own, and out of the corner of her eye Raynare saw the Devil follow her. Giving a war cry Raynare brought her spear forward in a bid to stab one of the Hollow's back legs. To her surprise a set of wings erupted from the Hollow, which meant that it was a locust, not a grasshopper. Raynare changed her target, instead moving to deprive the Hollow of one of its wings. She flew above its head and brought the spear out. The weapon cut through the piece of flesh like it was butter.

The Hollow gave a yell and writhed as it took the hit, falling towards the ground, while Raynare gained altitude. From her vantage point she could see Kalawarner and Viser following her from the area around the Hollow's head. Raynare charged up a new pair of light spears, as the three members of Ichigo's peerage regrouped for another assault.

"Any luck?" Raynare called over.

"No, Raynare, a frontal attack isn't a good idea, and you shouldn't be doing this by yourself," Kalawarner said, though the Fallen Angel seemed to be interested in making another attack based on the way she was eying their opponent.

"What do you want me to do then?" Raynare asked, annoyed at the fact that both of her allies wanted her to hang back.

"I'll go from our right, Kalawarner will go from the left, and you get the middle. Try and draw its attention so we can take out the mask," Viser said. The plan sounded fine, and Raynare waited as the others moved into position for their attack run.

"Attack!" Kalawarner said. The Hollow, which had done little as they planned, gave an angry bellow in response.

The three charged, and Raynare felt a spike of fear. She looked at Kalawarner, noting that the Fallen Angel's face had a very faint smile despite the serious appearance. A glance at Viser showed the Devil had a solemn expression on her face, and Raynare shifted her focus back onto the Hollow, steeling herself as she held out her spears.

As she neared the Hollow Raynare gave a yell, angling herself for an escape to her right. As she turned something hard struck her, sending her to the side, and she felt pain bloom through her body. She had been sent into a nearby house, specifically through a wall, if her dizzy vision was anything to go by. As her consciousness faded out Raynare heard a shriek and an awful spike of pain in her stomach flared. She hoped that this wasn't the end…

* * *

"Well, this is just great," Viser observed. Kalawarner gave a small snort at this statement, which sounded humorous from the serious Devil. The blue-haired Fallen Angel prepared herself from another strike, bringing up her gladius. She and Viser needed to finish this as quickly as possible if Raynare was going to get any medical help. Neither knew how their comrade was, and the Hollow was attempting to find the target it had hit.

"Keeping it away from Raynare is our first priority," Kalawarner said. "I know you don't like her, but Ichigo revived her."

Viser said nothing, though Kalawarner could see the gears grinding. Raynare had done nothing bad to Viser, though Kalawarner's fellow Fallen Angel had done nothing to endear herself to the Devil.

"Let's finish this," said Viser, and the two women dove. Raising her sword above her head Kalawarner prepared to strike.

The Hollow sensed their approach, turning to fight them. As they closed the distance it leapt up. Alarm bells went off inside Kalawarner's head, and she veered away from the middle of the street. The large shadow made by the Hollow's huge body gradually shrank as it neared the ground, and as Kalawarner took cover in a doorframe she looked back. Viser was in the street, the Devil fleeing to safety on foot. With a loud crunch the Hollow's body hit the asphalt, with Viser nowhere in sight.

The Hollow paused, patient, as it seemed to search for something. Seeing her chance, Kalawarner slowly approached it, attempting to be as quiet as possible. She slipped under her opponent's body, the large size and long legs providing a reasonable area underneath to move around. The Hollow above her began to shift, forcing Kalawarner to watch carefully. The spindly legs moved slowly, repositioning the Hollow so that it looked in the direction of Kalawarner's landing spot.

The Fallen Angel used the Hollow's own focus to look for Viser. Something resembling the Devil could be seen slumped on the sidewalk, face down. Thankfully there were some signs of movement, which meant Viser was still alive. Kalawarner needed to take out the Hollow as soon as possible, which meant that sneaking around was going to get her anywhere.

The Fallen Angel adjusted her grip on the gladius, and began to move to the outside of the Hollow's bulk. Once she stabbed the monster it would probably try to crush her, which meant that she needed to step away. The Hollow began turning again, causing Kalawarner to internally curse. The Fallen Angel moved quickly to avoid being noticed, and once again moved away from the Hollow's bulk.

"What is that?" the Hollow muttered to itself. Kalawarner's eyes widened, and she sacrificed stealth for survival. Jumping out from under the Hollow's body, she stabbed into its side with her gladius. At the same time a deep voice bellowed something, and a massive explosion resulted. The blast sent her several feet away from the Hollow, and Kalawarner felt herself hit the ground. She played possum, lying prone as she attempted to figure out where the blast came from. There was no one on the street save Viser, which made it unlikely she was the one responsible. The Hollow itself was gone, destroyed by the blast. This left one possible avenue of attack: from above.

The Fallen Angel looked up at the sky, bringing a hand up to shield her gaze from the sun. She could make out a figure standing on the air, though who was difficult to tell. The figure looked too bulky to be Ichigo, and there didn't seem to be any swords on them.

"Are you all right?"

Kalawarner jumped away, bringing up her gladius, at the sound of someone right next to her. A girl wearing a school uniform stood right next to her. She looked rather relaxed considering the recent Hollow attack, to Kalawarner's surprise.

"Who are you?" Kalawarner asked, still suspicious.

"Oh, my name's Orihime Inoue! What's yours?" Orihime chirped, and Kalawarner cocked an eyebrow.

Orihime looked unnaturally beautiful, with a figure and appearance that most human girls would kill for. This girl seemed to not care about her wings, so perhaps this was another Shinigami? With the huge swathe of territory and places to live in Karakura she had no doubt that there were more Shinigami in the area.

"My name is Kalawarner," Kalawarner replied, still not lowering her guard. "Do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Oh! Ichigo?" said Orihime, her face lighting up.

"You know Ichigo as well?"

Kalawarner's eyes widened and she spun around. The second figure, the one from the air, was now behind her. He wasn't Japanese, and he towered over Kalawarner. The Fallen Angel was painfully aware of the fact that she was pinned between the two strangers. A set of armor covered his arm and part of his school uniform. The similar color pallet and design of the two uniforms suggested the two went to the same school.

"Yes," Kalawarner replied.

"I wonder why he wouldn't mention you to us," Orihime noted, hand placed thoughtfully on her chin. "I know he's been cut off a bit because of his new school, but…."

"Shit!" Kalawarner exclaimed. The two friends of Ichigo's, or at least they seemed to be, were surprised by this.

Kalawarner in the meantime ran to Viser. The Devil was struggling to get to her feet, grimacing as she experienced some pain. Kalawarner helped her up, the Devil giving a nod of thanks. Orihime and her companion walked over to them, while Kalawarner once again started moving. Jumping up, Kalawarner spread her wings and began to fly up to the damaged house that Raynare had been knocked into.

"Kalawarner?"

Her head swiveled around to find the source of the piteous voice. Raynare lay against a wall, a chunk of wood running through her body.

"I…can't…." Raynare began to gasp for air, and Kalawarner put a finger to her lips. The Fallen Angel gave a gasp and a nod of understanding, and Kalawarner looked back outside the hole in the house's side. Viser looked better, and she, Orihime, and the other friend of Ichigo's waited expectantly.

"We need a healer!" Kalawarner yelled.

The companion picked up Orihime and suddenly began to run towards her. A green light was emitted from his feet, causing him to close the distance in seconds while simultaneously gaining altitude. He deposited the girl on the floor, and Orihime ran to Raynare's side.

"We need to remove the rubble," Orihime instructed. The mostly silent giant did so, quickly removing the object inside her fellow Fallen Angel. Raynare howled in pain at this, having no painkiller to ease the operation.

"Soten Kisshun! I reject!" said Orihime, and an orange glow came from her hands. She ran it over the wound, and to Kalawarner's surprise the area began to reform, with flesh quickly re-appearing before being covered by skin. Raynare gazed ahead blankly, breathing hard, while Orihime ran her hands around Raynare's body. Kalawarner suspected the girl was looking for other injuries now that the main wound was healed. Orihime frowned as she reached Raynare's wings, and Kalawarner's eyes widened as after the healer held her hands in place the feathers began to turn a pure, undiluted white…

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until chapter 10, thanks for reading!**


	10. The Secret is Out

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect.**

**Well, there seems to be a great deal of fear over Orihime's ultimate fate. Thank you, Wellthatdidn'twork, for figuring out the answer to many people's questions, and putting the source!**

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

When the intercom on the train mentioned his stop Ichigo ceased his daydreaming and walked to the doors at the side. The train seemed to slow down despite not being close to the station, and Ichigo fidgeted impatiently. A few minutes later and the train finally pulled up at his stop, and the doors slid open. He stepped out onto the platform and made his way down the stairs to the ground floor, since the train was elevated above the ground.

Ichigo then walked home in silence, a cool breeze in the air. It was a routine he did every day after school, alone. After his somewhat lengthy walk through the neighborhood the relieving sight of his house came into view. What wasn't particularly comforting was the fact that several contractor trucks and a road crew were parked on his block, in all likelihood because of a Hollow attack. Ichigo quickened his pace, wanting to make sure that his peerage members were safe. Walking up the doorway of his house, Ichigo gave on last look over his shoulder and entered the building.

The door quietly opened, Ichigo ready for anything his father had planned for him. When there was no attack the Shinigami cautiously stepped inside, the unusually peaceful entrance a surprise. He walked through and set his bag down, freezing at the scene before his eyes.

The living room was packed with people. Orihime, Karin, and Yuzu all sat on one of the couches, chatting about something. The room was filled with enough chatter that Ichigo couldn't make out what the three were saying, or anyone else, for that matter. His father stood off to the side of the room, talking to a pair of Shinigami. One of them was male and the other female, and if Ichigo had to guess then these were the new Shinigami for Karakura. Chad was being the silent giant he normally was, towering over the three members of his peerage. Viser and Kalawarner were looking over Raynare, who had an arrogant look on her face. The white wings attached to Raynare were what caused him to wonder what had gone down while he was away, however. How had Raynare achieved her goal so quickly?

"He's here!" announced Yuzu. With that the conversations around the room grinded to a halt, and his friends and family turned their attention onto him.

"Uh, hi," said Ichigo sheepishly. "What exactly happened today, and why does Raynare have white wings?"

A small furor erupted as everyone tried to explain (though Chad just stood there, mute), until finally Yuzu ordered everyone to be quiet. There was a small argument on who should explain, and eventually Raynare was impressed into telling the story. The Fallen Angel looked like she would have preferred to not have to tell the story, but she stepped to the forefront of the crowd.

"So, today we got attacked by a Hollow," explained Raynare. "And your friends helped us out. Since the thing nearly killed me Orihime had to heal me, and well... let's just say I'm very happy about the change in my wing color."

The Fallen Angel looked particularly self-satisfied after her last statement, and she waited for a response of some kind.

"So, Orihime, what exactly did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, after I took out the wood beam from her body I decided to see if she needed to be healed anywhere else," answered the healer, who was a bit surprised at being put on the spot. "When I used my Soten Kisshun around her wings they started to turn white."

"Now I'm an Angel again!" added a giddy Raynare.

"I'm pretty sure that considering your behavior, you aren't an Angel," an amused Kalawarner remarked.

"Well, since my wings haven't turned back yet I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear, Kalawarner!" Raynare shot back.

Ichigo in the meantime rubbed his eyes in irritation. The two women continued to bicker, and he and the others gently moved away from them. As Ichigo finally made up his mind on what he wanted to ask next, a shout interrupted him.

"God damn you Kalawarner!" said Raynare.

At once Ichigo, his family, his friends, and the two Shinigami turned their heads. The Fallen Angels were both huffing at one another, but now there was no difference in the set of wings. Raynare's wings were black again.

"Uh, Raynare," said Kalawarner, speaking for almost all gathered. "You may want to check your wings again…."

The Fallen Angel did as asked, her face getting a shade paler as she finally saw the change for herself. Raynare sunk to her knees, and began to rub up and down on her wings as if to see if they were merely covered by soot or paint rather than back to the wings of a Fallen Angel.

"How? What happened to my wings?" Raynare shrieked. Kalawarner thought for a moment and then began to laugh.

"You shall not take your Lord's name in vain," she said, and Raynare's eyes widened as she realized that she had sinned.

"Can you fix them again?" Raynare asked Orihime, who looked uncomfortable. "Please?"

The healer sighed and uttered the words of her healing incantation. Ichigo and the others, even though some had seen it done before, watched as Orihime ran her glowing hands across Raynare's wings. The color change occurred, and Raynare smiled confidently when the process was finished before leaving the room and going downstairs.

Ichigo watched Raynare leave, and said nothing. Right now he wanted to speak to Orihime, Chad, and the others, and he would talk to Raynare later. His only fear was that this would come back to haunt Orihime, since he was pretty sure that the Fallen Angels had never been able to change their wings…

* * *

"So, why didn't you tell us what was going on, Ichigo," said Chad.

Ichigo was in the hot seat at the moment, surrounded by suspicious friends and Shinigami in his recently-repaired room. Around him Orihime, Chad, and the recently introduced Ryunosuke and Shino stood in a circle, waiting for an answer. Ichigo took a moment to organize his thoughts and put everything in order, as his friends and the new Shinigami were going to demand answers one way or another.

"More or less it started very suddenly. I was at a tour of my school, and Kalawarner attacked me out of nowhere once I left. I got a new Zanpakuto since my old one broke, and with these new factions and new powers coinciding with my transfer I didn't want you guys to worry," Ichigo explained.

"You broke your Zanpakuto? On what!?" Shino asked, somewhat in Ichigo's face.

"On one of Kalawarner's light spears, though I think it coincided with something else," Ichigo answered.

With that burning question out of the way his four interrogators went silent, as they considered what they might ask. A minute passed, and surprisingly Chad was the first to speak.

"How did Raynare and Viser get involved?"

"Well, I guess they attacked me too," said Ichigo. "I do have a weird habit of making friends with things that attack me, just look at the Shinigami."

Shino gave an irritated look at him for that remark, but Ichigo decided to ignore it.

"Viser I sort of… latched on to. She was losing control of powers, and I decided to help her. Raynare is a bit more… complicated," Ichigo continued. "She has her own personality problems, and I chose to help her out of my own curiosity."

"With the pieces?" Ichigo stopped and looked at Orihime, who had spoken.

"Yes. The pieces. Who told you about them?" Ichigo asked.

"Viser. She said that she and the others are part of your peerage, is that right?" Orihime replied.

"Yes. I don't really know much about the Peerages, but mine seems to parallel the system used by the Devils. I can have fifteen members with varying levels of power, and they seem to form some sort of inner circle of mine. I'm willing to bet that the Devils have a very feudal system, considering the use of Peerages," Ichigo explained, veering off topic near the end.

"You mentioned that all of your peerage members attacked you. So what is the situation in the north?" asked Ryunosuke.

"Complicated," Ichigo said, sitting down on his bed. "There's a few Devil groups working together, and I recently helped them get rid of Raynare's group, which were Fallen Angels. Those two groups are officially fighting a war, so I'm sort of no longer neutral. There's also the problem that I revived Raynare, which made the Devils angry."

The room fell silent for a few moments as Ichigo let his friends digest the information and think of any other questions. Eventually this relative peacefulness was broken by the sound of running footsteps in the distance, first up the stairs and then across the hall. The door burst open as Raynare entered, her wings black once again.

"Can I get some help?" the Fallen Angel asked, embarrassed. Orihime left the room with a sigh, joining the Fallen Angel outside and closing the door behind her. A glow from underneath the door came and passed, and Orihime rejoined them.

"So, from now on no more secrets," said Shino. "They're you're friends-" This was accompanied by a nod at Chad and Orihime. "-and we're your allies."

"I understand, guys," said Ichigo. With this the group exited the room and went back downstairs to rejoin the other members of Ichigo's family and his peerage...

* * *

"It's so strange, isn't it?" Orihime said as she, Chad, and the Shinigami stepped outside the Kurosaki home. The healer crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her head to look back at the house. Chad gave an 'm-hm' of acknowledgement, while the Shinigami said nothing. Admittedly they only had stories to go off of what Ichigo was like, so they didn't have the experience that she and Chad did.

The question that she and Chad most likely wanted answered was why Ichigo didn't tell them. There was distance, an awkward distance, between Ichigo and them, so perhaps she was thinking too much in terms of around the time of the Winter War. The year that followed the conflict against Aizen and the Arrancar had been spent in almost all of its entirety with Ichigo powerless and out of the loop in the world of the supernatural. And Tsukishima's Fullbring had turned many of his close friends against him.

This was far from what Orihime wanted. Despite the somewhat strained friendship she did have an attraction to Ichigo. He was a tough, faithful, determined guy, and he was certainly good looking too. It was a little frightening for Orihime that with so many attractive females around him Ichigo might wind up with one of them. Viser was quiet, Kalawarner straightforward, and Raynare was… Raynare. The Fallen Angel had asked her no less than three times after the first fix to change her wing color. The Fallen Angel/Angel or whatever Raynare was just couldn't get her act together.

"Well, we need to get back to Urahara's Shop," said Ryunosuke, and he and his companion Shino disappeared with a burst of Shunpo. A slight breeze accompanied this, sending some leaves into the air.

"Orihime, do you want me to drop you off?" asked Chad, the giant evidently ready to leave.

"No, I'm not ready yet. You can go ahead," she replied.

With a burst of Bringer Light Chad was gone, leaving Orihime alone in front of the Kurosaki home. Now that she was alone Orihime sat down on the ground and began to think about the situation. She knew that her shyness was going to cost her. The crush on Ichigo was not as strong as it had been, but she still liked him. Tatsuki sometimes berated Orihime over her unwillingness to make a move, and now Orihime could see why. In Karakura Ichigo had been seen as edgy, which made him someone most girls stayed away from. A reputation for fighting and a sullen expression made it that way.

Yet things had been different with his transfer to Kuoh, and as such he was now living with three women. It was a now or never moment: put herself in a position to be close to Ichigo or give up on a romantic relationship with him.

"Orihime? You're still here?"

With this statement from Ichigo Orihime's train of thought derailed. She had wanted to think about this more, and now she felt a need to make a decision.

"Oh, hi Ichigo," Orihime replied.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked, sitting down beside her.

"No….. Just thinking about how separate we've gotten from you," Orihime replied. Ichigo was quiet for a moment, digesting what Orihime had just said.

"It is true that it's not the same as it used to be," Ichigo finally said. "After I lost my powers I wanted to stay away from anything supernatural, let everything go back to normal, and then…."

"Xcution."

"Right."

The two were quiet, sitting together. The darkness of their surroundings and the dim light made the discussion a little more somber than it would have been otherwise. Orihime felt anxiety rise as she continued to weigh asking about his peerage. Do or die.

"So, about your Peerage..." Orihime began, stopping almost as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said.

"….How do you join it?" she finished.

"Uh… well, I guess I would have to give you one of the chess pieces from my Bankai. Though to be honest that's not what I would consider a good idea. I have no idea as to what effects that would have, Orihime. The long term effects are completely unknown," Ichigo said cautiously.

"I don't mind the risk," Orihime said, steeling herself.

"So you want to be in my Peerage?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime stopped to think. Yes, that was what she was asking, although she was still hesitant about doing it. Would she take the risk? It was a now or never situation, and Orihime had to ask herself one question: what would Tatsuki tell her to do?

"Yes… I do," Orihime said.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to say nothing, her classmate's brow furrowing as he thought about her request. Out of Ichigo's sight Orihime crossed her fingers, hoping Ichigo would say yes. With a place in the Peerage Orihime would be in an ideal spot to get more serious with her crush.

"Are you really sure, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Ichigo," she replied, and Ichigo sighed. Grasping his Substitute Shinigami Badge from his pocket, Ichigo released his soul from his body. The Shinigami drew his two blades from his body, and prepared to bring Orihime into the peerage.

"Bankai!" he uttered, which was followed by a surge of power and his two weapons changing their shapes. Orihime noted that one weapon shifted into a chessboard with various pieces on top of it, while the other merely became longer and more wicked-looking. She brought her hand forward toward the chessboard, which floated at just above waist level at Ichigo's side, wondering which piece she should take. Eventually one of the pieces at the back, a Bishop if she recalled correctly, floated up and made its way towards her. A sudden burst of light momentarily blinded Orihime, causing her to cover her eyes and wait, as it touched her open hand.

When the flash died down Orihime felt an extra weight at her side against her left hip. Orihime looked to her side and noted that she now wore an extra pitch black belt with a similarly-colored scabbard and sword. This made her frown, as she found it odd that she had a weapon. Orihime was a martial pacifist, which bent the rules a bit, but she was a healer first, not a fighter.

"So, I'm in your Peerage now?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Ichigo replied. "I hope you know what you're doing Orihime."

"Don't worry about me, Ichigo. And thank you," she said. With a wave Orihime set off into the night. She knew there were risks, but ultimately she felt it was worth it.

* * *

Most people in Ichigo's position would not be inclined to feel angry or depressed. The teenage boy was currently lying on his bed, awake, staring up at the ceiling of his room. He was sandwiched between two very beautiful women, with Kalawarner lying against his right side and Viser lying against his left side. If Keigo knew about this then Ichigo knew he would never hear the end of it. Heck, anyone at his old school would never let him forget about it.

At least nothing happened, they just slept together. With the closet capable of holding only one person (in this case Raynare), he had to provide somewhere to sleep for someone else. His dad had made it 'Ichigo's responsibility' to make sure the girls had somewhere to sleep, after all, Ichigo had let his three Faction Peerage members 'follow him home'.

Of course, the living arrangements in his room aside, Ichigo was more concerned with the events earlier today. The combined efforts of Viser, Kalawarner, and Raynare hadn't been enough to kill a single Hollow. This itself was a problem, as he needed the three to be able to defend themselves if need be. Of course there was the issue of his friends returning into his life.

Ichigo had mixed feelings about the issue. It was good to have everyone back in action, and he now had Orihime in his Peerage. Of course, there was also the problem with his friends taking their own actions, which could reflect negatively on him. And there was always the problem of his friends getting dragged into a new conflict, which was the last thing he wanted.

Ichigo sighed, and shut his eyes. He lay still for several minutes, attempting to drift to sleep, when he heard his closet slowly open. Cracking his eyes open and covertly moving his head to get a better view of the closet, he saw Raynare climb to her feet and walk to the window in his room. The Fallen Angel's wings were still white, which hopefully wouldn't change any time soon.

Raynare sighed as she gazed out the window and looked down on the street below. Ichigo said nothing, content to lie still and just watch. The Fallen Angel's behavior was much better than it had been at the start, though the wings may have had something to do with that. Ichigo wasn't complaining, and he decided it was time to sleep. With school tomorrow he needed all the rest he could get…

* * *

"It's not wise to look down when you're so high up, Issei," Rias said.

This disrupted Issei's thoughts, and he looked back up at Rias instead of at the buildings down below. He and the Devils flew in a convoy several stories in the air above Karakura, though he and Asia weren't flying yet. They were carried, with Issei in Rias' arms and Asia in Koneko's. They were still adjusting to their Devil bodies, and this meant that flying was still an issue for them. Of course, Issei was happy to be in Rias' arms (and by extension, close to her breasts), but the fall below was not particularly reassuring. He would probably die, even with his enhanced Devil physiology, if he hit the ground from where he was.

"Yeah, sorry Rias. So where are we going?" he asked.

"Right now we're within Karakura, and we want to explore where Ichigo lives. He's been inside our territory quite a few times, but we've only been inside his once or twice," Rias replied.

There was one outstanding issue with this, though it remained unspoken. Issei knew that with relations being so bad between Rias and Ichigo they were going to be in trouble if anyone saw them. After all, they had put a death sentence on Raynare if she entered their territory, so Ichigo could just as easily set up the same rules for them.

Rias continued to fly above the city, the others trailing behind in what was roughly a straight line. Rias occasionally dipped down, risking being seen, to check a street sign. This was the worst part for Issei, because Rias did it quickly, providing a lurching ride. Finally Rias came to a stop, and turned them around to find the others. Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko with Asia soon caught up and stopped beside them. They formed a small circle, and Issei wondered why they had stopped.

"Well, we're currently standing above Ichigo's house," Rias explained. "Be on your guard while we're here, if any Shinigami or someone who's aware of them sees us we could stir up a hornet's nest."

The Devils nodded, and they slowly flew down to one of the many houses on the street, gently landing on its rooftop. Rias let Issei out of her arms, and he took a few moments to regain his land legs. Asia did much of the same, the two walking around the roof for a few minutes in order to re-adjust.

Kiba in the meantime circled the house, looking through the windows covertly to make sure no one was awake. Eventually he came back up and settled on the rooftop.

"I found Ichigo's room," he informed them.

Issei yelped as someone suddenly put their arms around his body and lifted him into the air, but he relaxed as he looked to see Rias was the one who had done it.

They followed Kiba down to the front of the house, and the blonde Devil first checked the window to make sure there had been no changes. He motioned for them to come over. Issei and Rias peered inside the room and saw the bed. Ichigo slept in the middle of Kalawarner, the Fallen Angel who had joined them in attacking the church, and Viser, the former Stray Devil. Issei couldn't help but be jealous, as despite that first morning with Rias, he didn't go to sleep with not one, but two hot girls! At this point not only was Ichigo an enemy, but he was also practically a rival for Issei's ultimate dream: getting a harem!

* * *

Orihime was bored. Yes, even she, who could be enthusiastic about the most trivial, uninteresting assignments, was bored. After the excitement of the day before it was unfulfilling to have to go to school. There was also the fact that she was now in Ichigo's Peerage. The healer still felt distant from him despite the acceptance of the chess piece the night before. Which reminded her of the blade from the night before.

Orihime looked down at her unblemished hand, though it had not been that way last night. The sword's blade had been inverted, for some reason, and she had cut herself when she had tried to get a feel for the weapon. The part of the blade that usually was blunt had been sharp, and vice-versa. Thankfully the cut on her palm was a quick heal, and until Ichigo taught her basic sword safety she had no desire to use the weapon again.

"Orihime!" a familiar voice shouted, followed by a yelp of pain.

Orihime looked over her shoulder to find Chizuru on the floor of their classroom, clutching her leg. Tatsuki was huffing and puffing at the school's well-known lesbian, and Orihime sighed. Getting groped by Chizuru wasn't pleasant, but the methods Tatsuki used were a bit too violent for Orihime's preferences.

"Are you alright, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime realized she hadn't really responded to the attack, and stood up.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," Orihime replied to the query.

Chizuru slunk off, disappointed with her failure, but Tatsuki stayed with her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Orihime replied to Tatsuki.

"I know you better than that, Orihime. What happened yesterday?" Tatsuki asked again, pressing the issue.

"Well, I met some new people that Ichigo met through his new school," the healer replied, keeping her voice down. "And Ichigo has some new powers."

"What powers, I thought he already had that Bankai thing?" Tatsuki asked, confused.

"Well, he has a new Bankai. And he can give people some special weapons," she explained.

"Special weapons?" Tatsuki asked, a fighting glint in her eyes…

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until chapter 11, thanks for reading!**


	11. A New Dimension

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Merry Christmas readers! Thank you for:**

**306 Reviews!**

**654 Favorites!**

**806 Follows!**

**I apologize for not responding to questions from the last chapter, but my schedule has gotten busier.**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect.**

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

Ichigo's lifestyle reminded him of those of fighter pilots: short bursts of action, followed by monotonous waiting for something interesting to happen. As much as it bored him that the action was always followed by long interludes with nothing happening, he had to admit that he had missed his monster-fighting, ass-kicking lifestyle when he had been powerless. Though now it came with the usual infighting and bickering that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

Speaking of infighting and bickering, Ichigo had done something risky the night before and had given Orihime a chess piece. He didn't doubt that if needed the healer could simply use Soten Kisshun to get rid of the piece if needed, but at the same time there was a benefit since he had a way of keeping her close. The last thing he wanted was for her to get kidnapped. Again.

As he patiently sat through a lesson, Ichigo briefly attempted to give the teacher his undivided attention, and then gave up and went back to far more interesting thoughts. His calculus could wait, thank you very much. So, now that he was itching for a fight, how could he remove the boredom? Contemplating excusing himself from class and going to kill a Hollow, he very quickly ruled this out, since getting one of the bizarre lectures from his father about 'responsibility and respect' (which was rather ironic, he was pretty sure his father couldn't be trusted with anything save medicine and respect for the idiot had never been there) ended with one of them on the floor. Usually Isshin.

His contemplation was abruptly paused when a small sheet of crumpled up paper neatly landed on his desk, the teacher having turned away to write something on the board. Slowly unfolding the wad of paper as to not attract the teacher's attention and thus prevent him from reading the letter, Ichigo would look up from time to time as the teacher worked out an equation. At the center of the note was a heart. And Ichigo's promptly stopped beating in terror.

At Karakura he was too violent and troublemaking for most girls' parents, not to mention he had never pursued anybody. But this was Kuoh, not Karakura, which meant things were different. Living in the suburbs meant he was stuck with girls with the more romantic vision of a bad boy-he was sure his female classmates had never seen the violence that had visited Karakura from time to time (and said violence was usually sent packing by Ichigo and company). And with the female to male ratio so high, options were limited, unless you wanted to go for someone at another school.

The rest of the love letter was more or less a request to meet after school or talk after class. Looking over his shoulder to try and locate the letter's source, Ichigo noted that one of the people in his class didn't look the same. Not in the sense that she was sighing and gazing at him with love-struck eyes, but in the sense that one of the guys was just gone and had been replaced by a black-haired girl. Sitting with a cap on her head emblazoned with a pentagram and a pissed-off expression on her face, she gave a visible effort at flashing a smile at him before he turned back to face the front.

Ichigo decided to write 'no' on the paper, and crumpled it up again. He had enough women troubles, with his Peerage seemingly exclusive to female membership. He needed to speak to his accursed Hollow/Zanpakuto Spirit/whatever that thing that lived in his Inner World was. Turning back to the lesson, Ichigo's internal conversation went back to square one as he contemplated on his lifestyle and the failure of his secondary education to adequately engage him…

* * *

Kalawarner couldn't remember waking up. Which was alarming, since she was pretty sure she was very, very far away from Karakura Town. The spectacular sight around her would have been much more comforting if she had been interested in seeing the frozen volcano in front of her. The massive peak was inactive, the entire volcano covered in snow or a sheet of ice. Streams of lava had stopped where they had flowed, creating small humps or hills on the volcano. A lone pathway of ice was present, leading up to the top of the volcano. Turning around to look out away from the volcano, Kalawarner was sure she was looking at an enormous chasm that ringed around the entire volcano.

Taking a breath, she began to follow the clear path to the top, unfurling her wings and flying upwards a few feet above the path. There was some ash and snowflakes in the air, though it wasn't heavy enough to cause her to have trouble breathing or flying.

Clearing the top of the volcano, Kalawarner looked down at a thin sheet of ice, the sight below that of a smoldering, still strong volcano through the translucent covering. It was like a cork, in a way. Kneeling down to try and get a better look at what was below her, Kalawarner noted that she had the gladius with her, the sword strapped to her side. Standing up and taking the sword out of its sheath, Kalawarner took the hilt with one hand, pointing it down and placing her other hand at the pommel. She looked around at the apocalyptic landscape once more, kneeled again, and prepared to stab through the ice.

As she moved she felt something collide with, her sending Kalawarner flying, something grabbing her, and thus preventing her from completing the cut. There was something large and furry on her, and as the tackle sent them sliding towards the edge she tried to fight her way out of the grasp of the attacker. As the slowed down, Kalawarner looked up into the face of something that looked half bear, half woman. The face less than two inches from hers started from the bottom as human, with nothing out of the ordinary. Once it went just above the nose, however, the upper section of the woman's head morphed into that of a bear's, specifically that of a grizzly bear's. The open eyes glaring at Kalawarner's face were simply blue, with no discernable iris, pupil, or sclera.

The limited look at the woman's body suggested that the unusual combination of human and ursine was more widespread, with the upper arms that kept Kalawarner from moving were human before transitioning to ice-covered bear claws and forearms around the elbow area.

"Cur quæris nomen meum?" the woman asked, snarling out each syllable. Latin was the language of Angels, and Kalawarner struggled to form together a coherent reply, partially due to her own fear and partially due to her Latin having fallen into disuse after she had been cast out of heaven. The problem was that she didn't know what the woman's name was, and thus couldn't answer the question. Another oddity was that the language had simply not automatically translated for her.

"Nescio," Kalawarner replied.

"Et est nomen meum…" the woman said. Despite the movement of her lips Kalawarner heard no name uttered, confusing her.

"What?" she asked, changing her language from Latin back to Japanese.

The bear-woman snarled and brought her paw back. The movement of the arm was quick, and Kalawarner's world changed as she bolted upright from Ichigo's bed. Noting that it would be wise to ask the Shinigami about the dream, Kalawarner couldn't help but wonder who the woman was, and what her name was. In the distance, a crash could be heard.

* * *

Ichigo became painfully aware that there was something wrong at home when he walked inside the door. No one was in the living room. The three Faction beings were like small children in the way that they had to be split into their own rooms on their own, and since the living room, his room, and the kitchen were generally where one of the three could be found that meant that they were together, rather than separate. A volatile mix.

"Anyone home?" he called out.

For that matter, where were his siblings or his father? Ichigo decided to check his room, since that was where he would probably find them. Climbing up the stairs, he passed Yuzu and Karin's room, the door closed. Narrowing his eyes as he walked across the hallway and opened the door, Ichigo found Isshin standing over a separated and seated Kalawarner, Viser, and Raynare.

"Something happen today?" he asked.

"They can tell you," Isshin said, causing all three to glare up at him, and Ichigo stepped aside to allow his father to leave.

"So, what exactly happened?" he asked.

"I had no part of this," Kalawarner fumed.

"Maybe in starting it," Viser added, causing the two women to give murderous looks to one another.

"Okay, slow down and start from the beginning," Ichigo said, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"So, Raynare was in the kitchen, and I was in the living room. I made a comment about her eating habits, and she decided that she could attack me. Which woke Kalawarner up, and ended with someone putting a light spear in that poster of…."

Ichigo was no simpleton, though everyone seemed to think he was slow. Putting two and two together, he realized that the girls had put a hole in the poster of his mother. Which, surprisingly, did not elicit too many negative emotions. His father practically worshipped it, after all, and made a fool of himself daily by crying on it. However, he knew that there was going to have to be consequences. The girls had probably put a hole in the wall, his father wasn't too happy about it, and of course even Ichigo didn't like to have holes in the picture of his mother.

"Okay, that sounds like all I need," Ichigo said. "Wait here, I need to think about making sure you guys don't do something like this again."

He exited his room and pulled out his cell phone. After going online and looking up punishments for children for this sort of behavior, he decided that this wasn't what he was looking for. And then, like the clouds had lifted away to reveal the sun, an idea struck him.

Finding a certain contact who he had listed under a less-than respectful name, Ichigo hit dial and began his call.

"What are you calling me for!?"

Ichigo recoiled at the very loud voice in his ear, interested in preserving his hearing as he let the woman vent. Eventually after a long tirade came and went he put his phone back against his ear.

"So, what are you calling me for? If you think that just by begging for your job back you'll get it?"

"Look, Ms. Unagiya. I am not coming back to you on my hands and knees. But I know you need more workers," Ichigo answered, keeping calm.

"Go on."

"Well, I have three people around my age who all could use a job that involves stressful hard work. So, are you interested?" he asked. Admittedly he didn't know how old Kalawarner, Viser, or Raynare really were, but physically they looked his age and that was all that mattered. If Ikumi started getting suspicious he knew how to deal with it.

"I'm interested," Ikumi answered after a short pause. "When can they begin?"

Ichigo knew that it was currently Thursday, which meant that it would be ideal for him to arrive home tomorrow, take them to the Unagiya Shop, and get them to work for the brutal taskmaster that was his ex-boss.

"Tomorrow evening for you to show them the ropes. After that it's basically down to you putting them to work full time," Ichigo replied.

His phone line went dead, and with a sigh he put it away. Now it was time to break the news. Walking back inside, he noted that the three were looking back at him with curious expressions. Odds were that they had heard the yelling from his phone.

"So, I just got you guys a job with one of my old employers. Which is going to be awful, I will say that right now," Ichigo said.

The once relieved faces of the three changed to faces of worry. He had to pity them. Ikumi could be a scary lady…

* * *

Ikumi kept the three later than he had expected. Ichigo had dropped Kalawarner, Viser, and Raynare off at the Unagiya shop at around six o'clock in the evening, and the front door was now only opening at ten. The first to stagger in was Kalawarner, the first Fallen Angel looked a bit haggard and tired, and she walked past him and his father to the couch, collapsing atop it.

Viser followed her, looking much better than Kalawarner, as she stood up straight and tall, and the Devil settled on one of the two chairs that flanked the couch, sitting to the right. Ichigo looked outside for Raynare, who still had to make an appearance. A minute passed and finally Raynare walked into view, bringing up the rear. As soon as she stepped past the threshold and into the house she promptly fell flat onto her face, causing Ichigo to quickly lift her up and guide her to the chair by the couch Viser had not sat in. Ichigo closed the door, and then walked back to the three, interested to hear about their experience with Ms. Ikumi Unagiya.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"How did you ever work for her?" Kalawarner bemoaned, which caused Ichigo to chuckle.

"I worked for maybe a few days, and then just stopped going there," Ichigo said, and then he remembered what the consequences had been. "Of course, Ms. Unagiya refused to fire me, and started hunting me down in her van."

"You aren't serious, are you?" Viser asked, wide-eyed.

"No, I'm serious," Ichigo replied. "I only got to quit once I transferred, since I really couldn't commit anymore without giving away my weekend."

"Father have mercy," Raynare said, causing Ichigo to give a faint smile.

"I know where you three are coming from," he said. "And remember, this is why you don't fight in here."

"We've learned our lesson. Could we please quit now?" Kalawarner asked.

"No. You think I want Ikumi after me too!?"

With this exclamation someone began to knock on the door, causing Ichigo to flinch due to the savagery of the strikes. He turned, walked to the door, and opened it. Something promptly kicked him in the chest and sent him flying onto the ground. Briefly wondering if he was on 'Home Invasion' or something similar. Ichigo jumped up to his feet and dropped his guard as he realized who had just beaten him.

Tatsuki Arisawa stood at the door, still in a gi, and with an expression of righteous anger on her face. In hand-to-hand combat Ichigo was pretty sure he was outmatched, though it had been years since he had seriously challenged her.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You had a way to give me powers, and you didn't tell me?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not this again," he muttered. "Okay, I only gave the piece to Orihime because I remember what happened the last time I wasn't there to help her!"

"So what! You think it's nice to be stuck hearing about the battles your friends were in and knowing that with the fate of the world at stake, you got to sit at the sidelines and wait for either getting destroyed or living another day?" Tatsuki shot back.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ichigo noted that Raynare, Viser, and Kalawarner had all perked up and were now watching the proceedings with interest.

"Can we take this somewhere else?" he asked, and Tatsuki nodded, turning her back on him and walking outside. Ichigo followed, gesturing for his Peerage members to wait where they were before closing the door.

"So Orihime told you about the chess piece?" he asked, seeking to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes, she told me," his childhood friend answered.

"Tatsuki….." he said, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Don't 'Tatsuki' me. You pulled the same stunt when I asked that I be made a Substitute," Tatsuki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This isn't a game, Tatsuki. Ask Orihime about how many times I've almost died, or Chad, or her! Even Uryu!" Ichigo replied.

"And I'm willing to take the risk!"

"You want to go to war sometime?"

"I want to help you guys!" the two ex-schoolmates were in each other's faces, glaring intently at one another, waiting for the other to back down and capitulate.

"Tatsuki, this isn't like your championships or tournaments. It isn't three hits and you're done-"

"From what I've heard, all it takes is for you to do three hits and then they're done," Tatsuki interrupted.

Ichigo swiftly facepalmed in exasperation, Tatsuki still not seeing the point.

"Tatsuki, I still don't know a lot about the pieces. I've only used it on three people impulsively, and if things get complicated Orihime can simply undo it for herself. The last thing I want for you is to get hurt," he said.

"So you're coddling me?" Tatsuki asked, twisting the argument.

Ichigo facepalmed again, since this sort of thing would get Tatsuki really riled up. And then, recognizing that she wasn't going to give up and that this argument would keep going unless he managed to

"It isn't like that. Listen, I understand why you want this. But I want more time to think about it, alright. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not today," Ichigo said.

Tatsuki relaxed, and nodded.

"Not today, but some day?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, Tatsuki," Ichigo answered, an exasperated tone in his voice.

"Fine," she said, and she turned around, walking away from his house with a spring in her step.

"'Someday does not mean tomorrow!" he called out.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Tatsuki called back.

Ichigo couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he returned to the house. Now, he needed to sleep…

* * *

"So, King. Finally worked up the courage to come and see me?"

Ichigo scowled at his double, while Zangetsu had the usual maniacal grin on his face. The landscape of Ichigo's Inner World had taken on some changes since he had last been there, with the checkerboard field having taken on more features than the generic, dull flatland it had previously appeared as. Ichigo and Zangetsu themselves stood atop a block-like mesa, glaring at one another. In the distance similar blocks were visible.

"Yeah, I suppose, Zangetsu. I have questions for you," Ichigo replied.

"Man, what am I, customer service? Hello, customer service? I have a question about the swords I'm using, would you please go out of the way to do everything I tell you?" Zangetsu mockingly replied.

"Seeing as I never properly learned the powers from you, I would say that it makes sense that I have questions," Ichigo replied.

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes at this, and put a hand to his chin. The spirit thought for a moment, and then gave a scowl that matched Ichigo's in its ferocity.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, King. Keep it simple," the sword spirit conceded, and Ichigo faintly smiled at the victory.

"Why do I always seem to attract women to my Peerage?" he asked, and Zangetsu gave a smile that bordered on perverted or sadistic.

"Well, you do like women, right King? I mean, I hope you like women, because I do, and you know a lot of really good-looking babes," Zangetsu replied.

Ichigo facepalmed, something he seemed to be getting into the habit of doing. Why the idiot spirit had to be this way was beyond him. He had to admit he had some attraction to Orihime, Viser, Kalawarner, and Raynare (he was a teenage male, they were attractive females, and it was only natural), and of course even Tatsuki, despite her ass-kicking abilities and the long time he had known her, was attractive. He had sort of promised that she would get a piece at some point, hadn't he?

"That's the reason you seem to like getting me female Peerage members?" Ichigo asked.

"You want male Peerage members? I had no idea you swung that way!" Zangetsu said.

"It isn't like that, OK! All the Devils I know have at least one or two members in their Peerage that are the same gender!" Ichigo replied, attempting to defend his statements.

"Right King, right. Keep telling yourself that. Now, do you have any other questions?" Zangetsu said, his tone a patronizing one.

"Do I still have a Hollow side running around here?" Ichigo asked, causing Zangetsu to freeze up.

"What makes you ask that, King?" the spirit asked cautiously.

"I haven't forgotten that when you first showed up you tried to take over my body. Do I have a Hollow side or not?" he asked.

"Well King, I guess the answer is yes," Zangetsu replied, a black miasma warping around his body. "But don't worry, that won't be a problem today."

With this statement Ichigo found his surroundings changing from the monochrome of his Inner World to the more familiar and pleasant surroundings of his room. Rubbing his eyes and looking around, Ichigo almost panicked as he realized that Kalawarner was kneeling next to him. The blue-haired Fallen Angel had a grim look on her face, and Ichigo briefly wondered if there was something wrong again. The three girls had to work later in the day, as it was still somewhat early in the morning.

"Something wrong, Kalawarner?" Ichigo asked.

"Er…. Yes. I meant to ask this sooner, but a few nights ago I had a strange dream," Kalawarner answered. Ichigo found it odd that the Fallen Angel wanted him to hear about her dream, but held his tongue and decided to hear her out.

"Alright, what happened?" he inquired, and Kalawarner shut her eyes and collected her thoughts.

"I found myself in a strange landscape, one with a frozen volcano. I flew up to the top of the volcano, and was attacked by a strange woman-bear creature. She asked me what her name was, and when I could not answered she tried to tell me her name. I couldn't hear it, and the dream ended because she attacked me," Kalawarner explained.

"You have a Zanpakuto spirit?" Ichigo said, mostly pondering to himself.

"A what?" Kalawarner demanded.

"A Zanpakuto spirit. My swords have one, and I would say that you have one too," Ichigo explained.

"What are they and what do they do?" a confused Kalawarner asked.

"More or less they are partners who represent the will of your Zanpakuto. They guide you over time to achieve Bankai, and mine is generally an idiot," Ichigo said. Kalawarner looked a bit confused.

"Why would mine attack me, then?"

"Well, personality varies, and they all have different ways of doing things. Trust me, they're…. complicated. If you want to know more, I would go ask Hat 'n' Clogs at the Urahara Shop," Ichigo advised.

Kalawarner nodded, her brow furrowed, and she thanked him and exited his room. Ichigo thought back to Zangetsu once she shut the door behind her. He would have to be careful if the mask, and the ensuing chaos that came with it, could return…

* * *

Kisuke Urahara, for all intents and purposes, was the eccentric candy store owner who perhaps knew a little more than you did. That's what most of the children who came to his store thought of him, and the exiled (or was it formerly exiled? Come to think of it, didn't he have a retrial to go to?) Shinigami was happy with it that way. The problem was that once you realized he knew a lot more than he let on, then questions started coming his way.

Urahara's thoughts had drifted to this particular subject because there were currently several Devils in his shop. For now he was content to play the fool, to let them believe that he was normal. Yet it was disconcerting that they had found him so quickly, and had not been fooled by the bits of misinformation the Shinigami had left for others to find.

Of the six Devils present, two were male, and four were female. One of them, either out of her sincere interest or to keep up appearances was looking through the wares on sale in the shop, but the others had formed a vague semi-circle around his seat at the back of the store, primarily centered around a rather striking redhead.

"Welcome to the Urahara Shop! What can I do for you today?" Kisuke asked, taking out his fan and layering his voice with a somewhat mocking tone.

The group seemed unimpressed by the display, with the redhead reaching into her jacket and producing a sheet of paper. A particularly low quality picture of Ichigo was printed on the paper, and Kisuke filed away a reminder in his head to locate the picture's source and to purge it.

"Don't play dumb with us, Mr. Urahara. We know you're a good friend of Ichigo Kurosaki's. And since you are, we have some questions for you," the redhead said.

"Really? I couldn't tell you that much, after all, I am just a humble shopkeeper," Kisuke said. Ichigo's bluntness could be humorous, but this Devil's was no fun to work with.

"We know about the Shinigami, Mr. Urahara. Being coy won't help you," redhead said.

"Shinigami? Aren't those just myths?" he mused.

"Do we have to get a little rough with you?" a different Devil asked, this one a black-haired one.

Kisuke briefly wondered if he should simply kick them out now, but inspiration was particularly kind to him today and instead he chose a different plan. After all, why clean up a mess if someone would do it for you?

"Oh no, Devil. There's no need for you to be violent," Urahara replied, an impish smile on his face beneath the fan. "Of course, perhaps you should introduce yourselves first."

"I am Rias Gremory, and this is my Peerage," the redhead said. The others did not say much, but Kisuke really only cared about getting one name. It was worrying however, that the member of a particularly important clan of Devils was actively inquiring in his affairs.

"I see, Miss Gremory. Now, how would you like a trip to where Shinigami can be found?" he asked.

An exchange of looks came and went, and Rias gave a hesitant nod, likely owing less to fear and more to suspicion. Kisuke stood up and led the girls to the more secretive sections of the shop. Passing by the room that contained his Senkaimon-making equipment, Kisuke instead took the six Devils to another room.

After setting everything up, a mouth-like portal opened up in the center of the room. Five of the Devils entered it, though the last one, a Devil with white hair, handed him some money for a few sweets she carried in her hand. Then she too stepped inside the portal, and Kisuke waited before shutting it down.

The shopkeeper promptly pulled out a cell phone, and hit a few buttons for speed dial. As the phone rang a black cat rubbed against his legs, and Kisuke bent down to scratch the cat's head, eliciting purring from the cat.

"Hello?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah, Ichigo. Rias Gremory and her peerage just stopped by my shop, and I may have sent them somewhere particularly dark and sandy."

There was silence, and Kisuke briefly wondered if he might have accidentally caused an aneurysm.

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until chapter 12, thanks for reading!**


	12. Across the Sands

**AN: The author does not claim ownership of Bleach or Highschool DxD; they are the property of their respective owners. The author has no desire to profit off of the publication of this fan work and does not endorse any attempts to do so. Preliminary notes:**

**Thanks to all of those who have been favoriting, following, and reviewing. Your metaphorical pizza rolls have been sent in the mail, those living in the United States should expect them in a few days; for anyone outside the country it may take longer. Previous notes from Chapter 1 remain in effect.**

**Happy New Year's readers!**

**Everyone go thank general zargon for being a beta this chapter. In addition, this author has been a great idea-bouncer. Go check out his/her Bleach/DxD/Gamer crossover, _Game of Life and Devils_, which I had the pleasure of helping out on!**

* * *

Issei was vaguely aware of the dimension of Hell, and had expected to enter a portal in the middle of a street somewhere the Shinigami called home. What he had not expected was to come out of a portal that the crazy shopkeeper had decided to have open several stories up in the air. This posed a unique problem for Issei, since he still had some difficulties with flying. Sure he'd been practicing and had gotten better, but he wasn't ready for this just yet.

It was a relief for the young Devil, then, that a set of arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him up. Issei looked up, and relaxed as he saw the reassuring face of Rias Gremory. The Occult Research Club president guided them in for a smooth landing, and as Issei looked around he saw that Asia had thankfully been secured by Kiba while Akeno and Koneko flew by themselves.

"Where are we?" he asked Rias.

The group of Devils scanned the horizon, but found nothing except what they were already standing on: a sea of sand. It seemed to be night time wherever they were, and as far as they could tell there were no signs of civilization or life. Issei decided that the shopkeeper was going to get a little payback for the trick he had just pulled.

"Akeno, fly up and tell me what you see," Rias ordered.

The Devil followed the command, jumping up towards the heavens and flapping her wings furiously to gain altitude. Issei watched, entranced, as the Devil searched the surrounding area from her better vantage point. The portal that they had taken in was gone, but the darkness would better illuminate something like a city or town where they could get directions from. Eventually Akeno returned, and the other members of the ORC gathered around her for a report on what she had seen.

"There's something in the distance, like a dome of light. Other than that I saw some movement, but it's too dark to tell what it was," Akeno said.

"Which way?" Koneko asked, and Akeno brought her arm up and pointed it at an angle behind her.

"I suppose that this is the best way to go," Rias noted, and Issei and the others nodded in agreement.

Climbing up over a sand dune, Issei had a feeling that this was going to be a long journey…

* * *

Ichigo wasn't mad at Urahara. No, Ichigo was enraged, and the word mad did not do justice to the intensity of the anger he felt towards the man. He led a tired-looking trio to the Urahara Shop, with Kalawarner, Viser, and Raynare barely keeping pace with his purposeful stride.

"What is this Hueco Mundo place?" Viser asked.

"It's the home of the Hollows. The last thing I need is for them to get devoured there," Ichigo explained, and the group of four turned the corner to the shop.

Scowling as he practically kicked the door down, Ichigo noted that Urahara was his usual, nonchalant self. Storming over to the shopkeeper, Ichigo noted that Urahara seemed unfazed by the display. The Shinigami scientist was annoying with the fact that looking death in the face seemed to not scare him.

"Ah, Ichigo. Thank you for being so prompt," Urahara said.

"Well, you did just send them to Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo protested. "What were you thinking!?"

"I was thinking that perhaps they could use a vacation. It's a great place for exercise, not to mention there are sights there you simply can't see here in the mortal world," Urahara replied, a faint smile on his face as Ichigo's anger went from ten to eleven. More or less Ichigo defused himself by facepalming, and he managed to form a sentence that did not involve him calling for Urahara's violent (and painful) death.

"Where. Is. The. Portal?" he growled.

"My Garganta equipment is right this way," Urahara said, and he led them deeper into the shop.

Ichigo and the scientist were often forced to slow down and wait since the currently present Peerage members were very interested in the experiments that filled the numerous rooms and chambers in the more off-limits area of the shop. Having seen some of the experiments, inventions, and devices in action had worn off the mystique for Ichigo, but he wasn't surprised that the girls were so curious.

"Come on you three," Ichigo said after being forced to stop for the eighth time. The three reluctantly complied, and they finally arrived at the room they were looking for.

That was when Ichigo saw it: a creature of darkness, something that had haunted his dreams. Specifically, it was a black cat that looked rather content with itself. Curled up in a ball near the middle of the room, Ichigo knew this was no ordinary cat. It was a demon that enjoyed taking the appearance of a particularly attractive woman.

"Ah, they finally arrived," the cat said, causing a jump for Viser, Kalawarner, and Raynare. The three hadn't expected for the cat to speak.

"Would you please move, Yoruichi?" Urahara asked. "The Garganta will be opening around where you are now."

Yoruichi got to her little cat-feet, and stretched before finally moving out of the way. Unfortunately for Ichigo this meant that her attention could be turned from the favorite activity of cats (sleeping) and now she was going to wind up teasing him. The yellow-eyed, black-furred menace wasted no time and began rubbing his calves, demanding his attention.

"Hello, Yoruichi," Ichigo said, finally caving. Urahara seemed to be taking his sweet time preparing everything, and Ichigo reminded himself to keep calm and not fight the Shinigami.

"That's all you give to your favorite teacher?" the cat chastised, and Ichigo almost recoiled at the voice he was unused to. In cat form Yoruichi's voice became that of a man's and it was part of the reason he had been so shocked by her real form (not to mention she had been naked at the time, that didn't help either).

Ichigo decided that there was no way he was going to cuddle with Yoruichi, since he knew the cat hated that type of treatment. But Raynare didn't know that, and as the Fallen Angel (or was it Angel now? He had no idea as to what the color of her wings were at the moment) stooped and reached out Ichigo decided to save her from a decidedly painful experience and started talking to the hell-cat.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while, Yoruichi," Ichigo lamely answered. "You aren't coming with us, are you?"

"Only if you want me to," the transformed Shinigami teased, and as Raynare moved to pick up the cat Ichigo intervened, grabbing one of her wrists and shaking his head. She got the message, and the Fallen Angel/Angel backed off.

"Garganta's ready," Urahara announced.

"I'm pretty sure you'd like it here more, Yoruichi," Ichigo said. The woman would embarrass him to the ends of the Earth if she came along.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," Ichigo said, and he stepped over her carefully to avoid trampling the cat.

"Good luck!" Urahara said.

The cavernous mouth-like portal appeared, and Ichigo brought out his substitute badge, using it to exit his human body. He turned quickly and eased the limp pile of flesh and bones to the floor, and then walked to the Garganta. He and the three Faction members of his Peerage stepped inside, and as he did this Ichigo realized he had forgotten something very important: Urahara liked to open his portals in a very specific way. This thought came a little late, and Ichigo realized he was falling from a particularly high up spot in a sunny sky…

* * *

Issei at this point wished he could fly. Since he had no idea as to what time it was, the Pawn had no idea how long they had traveled. He had to estimate it had been about half an hour since they had begun the trek, and they still seemed to be far away from their destination. Part of the issue was that he and Asia weren't accomplished fliers yet, and this meant that they were stuck on the ground while Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko could simply fly.

Of course, some of the particularly difficult dunes and sand hills were scaled with some help, but Issei was acutely aware of his limitations. He led Asia, and in turn Issei followed the flying members of the group. It was pretty boring, to be honest, and the Devil wished he could have something interesting happen to break the boredom.

As soon as he had thought this Issei regretted it, for the ground began to rumble. Steadying himself, Issei checked on Asia, who had fallen to her knees. Issei looked back to the skies, and saw that the four fliers had circled around him and Asia. Jumping to Asia, Issei lost his balance and was forced onto his hands and knees. He quickly moved to Asia, and stood up. He then helped bring her to her feet, and the two teenagers looked around in a bid to find the source of the earthquake.

Then, with a howl something exploded from the ground, sending rubble flying into the air. The force of the creature's appearance coupled with the fragments of rock and sand sent Issei and Asia falling backwards, and the two backed away as the dust cleared. What was revealed was a large creature that looked like a cross between a beetle and a mole, which promptly gave another howl.

"What is that, Issei?" a nervous Asia asked.

"I don't know Asia," he replied, and the two edged away again.

The creature's body was like that of a mole, but it was pitch black and appeared to be glossy, as though it had more of a carapace than fur. The snout was like a white drill, with a mask-like covering that had no eyeholes extending back to the neck. The claws had changed as well, with the creature's claws having elongated and becoming more like an insect's leg.

The back also was like a beetle's, with carapace split along where a pine might be, and the underside of the snout had a jaw-like section with a pair of wicked-looking mandibles. Issei had a bad feeling about this, which was only confirmed when the monster attacked, striking at the area near the two Devils with one of its front legs. Issei and Asia scrambled to their feet, and begun to sprint for the hills. The creature had missed them, but its attack had almost hit Asia's leg.

A red glow in the night sky alerted Issei to Rias using her powers, and he turned away from looking over his shoulder as an explosion from beautiful Devil's Power of Destruction erupted on the creature's carapace.

"Asia, take cover," Issei yelled, and he ran back to rejoin the battle. The healer was not much of a fighter, and Issei would be distraught if she was injured.

The familiar 'boost' came as Issei activated his Sacred Gear, the armored gauntlet appearing on his right hand. A lightning strike came down as he neared the creature, most likely Akeno providing support. Right now, however, Issei knew he had to wait. Boosted Gear took time to build up, and he wanted to finish this creature in one shot, if the others couldn't kill it first.

In the meantime the others were content to take potshots at the creature, which seemed to be blind. It knew the attacks came from above, but it seemed unable to pinpoint the exact source. Unfurling his wings and using them to get a look at the creature's back, Issei noted that the carapace was charred and pockmarked, but ultimately did not seem to cave to the attacks of his fellow Devils.

Issei, tired of being out of the battle, finally decided to use Explosion. With the target unable to see the green glow did not attract any attention, and Issei leisurely lined up his shot. The practice with the gear he'd had after the church, despite being so small, was certainly paying off here. The explosion collided with the creature's side, and it gave a bellow of pain, turning to face Issei. Realizing he had provided it with a new target it was confident about finding, Issei ran for his life as the monster lumbered over towards him, moving its massive bulk and quickly gaining on him.

Another bellow sounded, this one from a combined strike courtesy of Koneko and Kiba. The swordsman had used his blade to stab down into the creature, and it made a disturbing noise of pain that combined roar with whine. Koneko had hit the creature's back, and Issei knew that the Devil's strength had most likely made a dent in the protective shell on top. That was when the sonic boom happened.

Covering his ears from the loud, harsh noise, Issei noted a spray of sand to the creature's left, with Issei to its front. Another boom sounded, and a second, larger spray appeared. Something moved around the creature, and it gave a howl as something caused its face covering to split in two, and it began to dissipate into a stream of blue, glowing particles. The movement had been fast enough to send sand flying, and limited Issei's view of who or what had killed the first creature.

Sighing but not deactivating his gear, Issei looked for whoever had helped them out. It had been too fast to be seen, making him wonder if it was a Shinigami. The other Devils also began to lose altitude, slowly landing on the ground and waiting for whoever it was to make an appearance. The dust cleared to reveal something surprising: a small, very young girl with a skull mask and green hair, and two humanoid creatures that looked very different and quite freakish.

The first looked like it wore a Tiki mask, though clearly some young child had desecrated it and painted it over in bright yellows and oranges. The body was fat and looked off for someone trying to survive in the harsh environment that this desert had. The other looked more human, but the mask on its face reminded Issei of some insect, with a cloth-like covering over its eye.

Issei looked over his shoulder, noting Asia climbing over a dune and making her way towards him, and he turned back to the matter at hand. Rias and the others had clustered around him, and the two groups were currently involved in a stare down. The small child was making her way towards them, and the two other beings tentatively followed behind her. Now that the girl was closer Issei could see that she had a skull-like covering on her head, with a number of cracks suggesting that it had been through wear and tear.

"Who are you?" Rias asked, speaking on behalf of their group. Issei would have liked to ask the question himself, but the issue was that he didn't have the leader role (as much as Rias seemed to give him leeway).

"I would ask you the same question. You aren't Arrancar or Hollows, and most definitely you aren't Shinigami," the insect-like one replied.

"Who we are is none of your business. I have no idea as to what you are, where we are, and whether we can trust you. Either give me answers, or we'll resort to other means."

Issei was surprised Rias was being this serious, since it was only very rarely that she needed to do it. Of course, since being more polite and coy with the shopkeeper hadn't exactly gone well, apparently Rias had changed tactics and was now willing to go in guns blazing.

"How you don't know that this is Hueco Mundo means you're pretty ignorant! How do you not know where you are!" the Tiki-mask guy asked.

"Hueco Mundo…. Hollow World?" Rias muttered to herself, and Issei wondered how she knew what that was.

"Why is it called Hueco Mundo?" Rias asked.

"Because Hollows live here?" the masked one offered.

Now there was another question: what in Satan's name was a Hollow? Were they hollows? Or was the creature they had fought off earlier a Hollow? The problem was that with every question these creatures answered there were more questions forming in Issei's head, and no doubt the others had their own questions.

Issei was drawn from his thoughts by the little girl, who had wandered over him as her two followers had become more combative with Rias. The child wore a green dress, and now that she was closer Issei could see that she had strange tattoos on her face. She seemed to be bored, and after a cursory look at the Devils before waddling back to her companions.

"Can we go back to tag? Nel'th getting bored," the girl asked.

Issei couldn't help but give a small laugh at the sudden break in tension, and the two half-monster half-human guys that she seemed to have roped into playing the game with her looked a little irritated.

"Come on Nel, we need to deal with these guys before we go back to tag!" insect-head protested.

"We only have a few more questions," Rias said, and Issei was sure she was compromising to avoid having this source of information disappear without any more questions being answered.

"What precisely is a Hollow? And where can we find a Shinigami here?" Rias asked.

"Shinigami? Do you know Itsygo?" the little girl asked in reply, perking up.

If Issei had any idea he would guess the girl knew Ichigo, which meant she was incredibly valuable. Of course, her lisp meant she could be talking about someone else, so Issei decided to confirm who 'Itsygo' was.

"Do you mean Ichigo? Because we know him," Issei replied. "You could say we're acquaintances of his, and we could use a hand finding a way back home."

"Pesche! They know Itsygo! We need to help them!" the girl said, tugging on one of the companion's arms.

"Are you sure? Nel, we don't really know who-"

"We need to help Itsygo's friends!" the girl shouted.

The companion sighed and decided that it was better to go with the girl's wishes, since he beckoned for them to follow them.

"Come on, we'll take you to Las Noches…"

* * *

Ichigo and company were in big trouble. Since all three of the Peerage members he had brought with him could fly and Ichigo himself knew how to stand on air the drop from Urahara's portal had not been a problem. The shopkeeper at the least had been kind enough to put them in Las Noches and not in the middle of the desert, which would have been a problem considering his need to find Aizen's base and then get there before any Hollows devoured them.

So, what exactly was Ichigo's problem? Well, he had attracted quite the greeting party. Surrounding him, Kalawarner, Viser, and Raynare was a particularly large crowd of Arrancar, the remnants of the once-proud army Aizen had raised to fight the Soul Society. While Ichigo had missed the bulk of the fighting in Karakura Town, there were still at least a few dozen of the hybrids left.

"Who are you?" one asked, his mask fragments consisting of a grill-like mask over his lower face and blocking off his mouth from being touched.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied.

What happened next was something that he had not expected: laughter. Ichigo had been sure that his reputation as the guy who had sort of beaten the Arrancar's boss would have preceded him. Hollows and Arrancar liked power-based hierarchies, and since one-upmanship had occurred in the past he would have expected some respect.

"What's funny?" Viser asked, stealing the words out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is dead, and trying to use his reputation to your advantage is rather stupid," another member of the crowd answered.

Ichigo drew his swords along with the others as the Arrancar crowd pressed in. The close quarters fighting and the sheer number of Arrancar was not exactly in Ichigo's favor, and he decided to play a different card to get them back down.

"You know that I am a Shinigami, right?" Ichigo said.

With the Arrancar Army having mostly surrendered to the Soul Society, killing a Shinigami would not be wise considering what had happened with the Quincy, Ichigo knew that baiting the Soul Society was not a good idea.

"Really now? What makes you think we like your kind lording over us?" a crocodile-like Arrancar asking.

Ichigo did not respond, and as something moved towards him he lashed out and sent an Arrancar flying. This was followed by a flare of Reiatsu, which caused everyone in the vicinity to flinch. While Ichigo was aware of the fact that he was restrained by the power limiter on his sword, it was going to be a challenge for an individual Arrancar to take him on.

"You are powerful…."

Murmurs like that resonated from the crowd, and Ichigo and the others close ranks while waiting for the Arrancar to make up their minds.

"I challenge you!"

Someone forced their way to the front of the crowd, an Arrancar female with a purple mane of messy hair and with a mask fragment that was like a lower part of some animal's jaw. She wore the usual Arrancar uniform, though one of the sleeves had been ripped off near the elbow. Drawing her sword, Ichigo sighed as the crowd parted and made a ring around them. Viser, Kalawarner, and Raynare backed away, not quite joining the group that made the circle, but at the same time not standing too close to Ichigo.

"Sure," Ichigo said. If a display of power could get the Arrancar to back down, he'd gladly take the challenge.

"I am Arrancar Number Ninety-six, and you are…" the Arrancar asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami," Ichigo replied.

The two began to circle one another, swords drawn, and after a minute of sizing one another up and watching the other's movements, the Arrancar moved. A boom of Sonido did little to throw Ichigo off, and he responded with a burst of Shunpo. He quickly evaded the swing of his opponent, and responded by kicking her into the air. The Arrancar was sent flying over the heads of the crowd due to the force of the blow, and the sound of an impact could be heard in the distance.

"I challenge you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Cursing his show of force, Ichigo turned to yet another challenger, who rather than being intimidated by the display was instead emboldened by it.

The Arrancar muscled his way to the front, and after a brief introduction the two began their duel…

* * *

Issei was actually very glad that they had found Nel. Without the small child and her group there was no way he, Rias, and the others would have made it to the citadel they had seen in the distance as quickly as they had. The fat 'Arrancar' as they were called had produced a giant slug-like creature, and currently the six Devils and the three Arrancar were sitting on it as it ferried them to 'Las Noches'. This seemed to be an ironic term, as according to Rias 'Las Noches' meant 'the nights', and yet it seemed to be the only source of light in the shadowy desert that surrounded them. Either way, getting back to civilization sounded like a good idea, and for now they remained safe from any more of the beasts that prowled Hueco Mundo's wastes.

As they reached the outer walls of Las Noches Issei revealed that the appearance from afar were not a good indication of the fortress' status. The Arrancar named Pesche had let it slip that at one point it had been a base of sorts during the ride, but now it was merely a ruin. A damaged set of towers and punched-through walls were primarily illuminated by large torches and bonfires, and Issei wondered how it had avoided further destruction since its lights were such obvious targets for the prowling Hollows here.

"Okay, we brought you out here. Now if you'll excuse us we'll-" the fat one began.

His farewell address was cut short by the sound of something crumbling, and the entire group (even the slug creature) scanned the surrounding area for the source. In the distance a large crowd of humanoids, most likely other Arrancar, could be seen, and they primarily parted around two individuals. The roar of the crowd as the fight went on could be heard from where they were. It seemed to be a battle of some sort.

"This is new. Perhaps they want a hierarchy?" Pesche asked himself.

Nel in the meantime had stood up and was looking intently at the event in the distance. Eventually something went speeding out of the ring, followed by a sense of oppression and power. Clearly someone had just been knocked out.

"Itsygo?" Nel said, narrowing her small eyes and having a more serious expression.

The small, green-haired girl went ramrod straight, the eyeholes on her skull glowing. She began to float upwards, and her body became parallel with the ground. Everyone backed away, and when her body jetted towards the large group Issei couldn't help but reflexively move a few feet back, almost falling off the giant creature they were currently sitting on.

In the distance a puff of yellowish smoke could be seen, most likely from Nel. A larger object than that which had gone into it continued on its path to the match below…

* * *

Ichigo was a little tired. He had not had to fight as much as this in a long time, and since Arrancar had plenty of powers that matched his own it was harder to find non-lethal ways of defeating the opponents who kept volunteering for a beating. How stupid were they? Of course, there was also the fact that for all he knew they wanted to weaken him before killing him.

A cry in the distance alerted him to something coming from above. It was too fast for him to make out precisely what it was, and he didn't move as the object approached the battleground. The most obvious trait it had was that it had a mane of green hair that surrounded its front, and Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard it give a yell.

"IIIIIICHHHIIIIIGGGOOOOO!"

An 'Oh no' passed through Ichigo's mind as he put everything together, but as he tried to get out of the way he was too late, and the last thing that passed through his mind was that Nel must have been very happy to see him. Then her body struck his head, and he felt his feet leave the ground as he drifted into unconsciousness…

* * *

**PM me or Review if you want a pizza roll.**

**Favorite and/or follow and I'll send you a pizza roll.**

**Do all of the above and you have earned an additional free pizza with your pizza rolls!**

**Input is always appreciated-what was good, and what was bad?**

**Until chapter 13, thanks for reading!**


	13. Update Notice

**Hey all, Lapsed Judgement here. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm here to say that yes, I am still alive. And, so is this fic. What I'm currently doing is battling an exhausting schedule and my love of video games to put time into this fic, and I haven't been happy with some choices I have made. And writing quality is kind of lapsing. So a sabbatical (forced to some extent) has been good for me. Right now, this fic is getting overhauled. New chapters will be posted over the old ones, and will make old stuff that occurs later seem out of place.**

**Here is what is done:**

**April 20th, 2016: Chapter 1 2.0 posted.**

* * *

**More is coming, stay tuned. I haven't given up. And of course, please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always, always welcome.**


End file.
